Shinzo Guardians
by windflame
Summary: the Cedrians have found out that Mushra was the Celestal Guardian that traped them all in the metior 500 years ago and now they plan on useing him to free Lanancuras. can Yakumo, Sago, Kutal and his past freinds and famerly save hime befor it is to late.
1. Intro

**Intro**

**Alright a new fanfic I'm doing and this one is going to have longer chapters to. I'll also try to update it more as I have already written up most of it in word. This one is also going to be a Yakumo/Mushra and about there bound together I don't know why I'm doing this I just got board. But don't worry I going to keep bad stuff happening so it's not going to be all sappy.**

**For one thing the Cedrians are in it and the Celestial Guardians to. The characters are **

**Yakumo: the last human on earth/Entarra and is trying to bring peace to the world in a place called Shinzo. She is very much against Violin's. And survived the Enterran war against Mankind 500 year's ago. Only a few Enterran's like but really all of them want to kill her.**

**Mushra: Is the main Enterran he has a high temper and loves to fight. But would protect Yakumo to the very end. He was also once a celestial Guardian to until he gave up his immortality and was reborn as an Enterran.**

**Sago: One of Yakumo protector's he use to be a thief but gave that up when a gang set him up. And soon joined Yakumo on her Journey for peace. He is more cram and aware of things to. **

**Kutal: the last of Yakumo's protector's he is a great chief but first meet Yakumo wanting to eat her. The things he cares most about is Yakumo food his family and food. **

**Kittens: Kutals family they are very adventures and wont to help if the can.**

**Raven: is Mushra older Brother from when Mushra was a Guardian. He has a twin sister called Crystal. And is very powerful. When Mushra was going to give up his life Raven was highly against it.**

**Serenity: Anther Guardian that is good friends with Raven. She has an upbeat personality. And try's to cheer anyone up when they are down. Which is Raven who she is always looking out for.**

**Teran: Anther Celestial Guardian that is friends with Raven he is a skilled fighter and has the scares to prove it. The only problem is he starts trouble of and worries too much.**

**Cosemist: A guardian that left the Celestial realm 6000 years ago not liking the way things where there. And went out to have an adventure. But kept the rules of the celestial guardians. **

**Crystal: Mushra older sister from the celestial realm. She is Raven twin and has a very short temper. she loves flowers and fighting. **

**Zafire: An evil Cedrian that hate Yakumo for no reason and would look for any reason to hurt her in anyway. She also wants to free Lanancuras from his prison. She was spared from the prison with a few other Cedrian.**

**Entra: Zafire older brother who wants nothing more but to have his master free. He also gets annoyed over Zafire stupid garage over Yakumo. Along time ago he was had suddenly got the power to see the future.**

**Gem: she is a celest but joined the Cedrian to destroy Mushra. She loves distraction and ruining people's lives.**

**Lanancuras: A guardian gone evil as he hated his destiny. And set out to conquer the universe. He was finely defeated by Mushra who sealed him in a meteor. **

**So there you have all the main Characters in Shinzo Guardians and there profile. If you have any ideas to improve this fanfic send them in. now on with the story. Oh yah I do not own Shinzo blah blah blah only my characters I made up but you probably know this already. **


	2. Taken

**Taken **

"**Yakumo where are you going west is that way." Mushra asked upside down on his hover board. **

"**Hakuba needs fuel and there is a town this way. Kutal told me so." Yakumo answered giving Mushra a smille that made him quickly turn his head and blush. She then turned to look back to look at the surroundings.**

"**What's wrong with Yakumo Mushra?" Sago asked as he came up next to Mushra. **

"**I don't know. I think she is interested in these old ruins, as if there is any thing intrusting in them." Mushra groaned sitting down on his hover board as he turned it right way up.**

"**You for get Mushra these old ruins are from her time. So it's really not fair you saying that. How would it make you feel if you where in Yakumo shoes." Sago said looking at the young Enteran in the face. Nodding his head Mushra gave a heaving sign to show he under stood.**

"**Um Yakumo you wouldn't mind if we stop for some lunch first. The kittens seem kind of hungry." Kutal asked hopping the answer was yes as he was staving.**

"**Well it dose seem the town is a little bit away so why not." Yakumo agreed. So they all found a nice place to camp just out side some old ruins and started it getting ready to have something to eat.**

* * *

"**Are they out side the ruins?" A dark figure asked a small Enteran.**

"**Yes now what about my pay. You said if I could make sure they got to those ruins then you well give me power." The small Enteran said getting a little closer to the figure. **

"**Are yes your reword I said I would give you power. So here is your power." The figure said forming a power ball it hand and then thrusting it throw the Enterran's stomach.**

"**You are so evil sister. Like always, but we better hurry if we are going to get the little brat." Anther figure said coming out of the shadow. "I think it would be better if we do this our selves. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong." He said leaning against the wall.**

"**As if anything would go wrong we have worked to hard for this to fail now. 500 years we have waited brother. But I get to destroy the human remember that." The female said clutching her hand in to a fist.**

"**I would not have it any other way." And with that they both sunk deep with in the shadows.**

* * *

**(Shinzo the celestial realm)**

**A figure stood by the window holding something to his chest completely ignoring what was going on around him. "Raven you ok." A female asked walking up to Raven. But he just stood there looking out into space.**

"**Why is it that there is always something wrong happening to good people?" Raven asked looking at the eternal night sky. **

"**I guess that is the way life is. Just waiting for the unexpected," **

**The young female said putting her long striate black hair that went down to her hips behind her ear. And her celestial hair band kept in place. "But in the end everything turns out good now doesn't it." She said while giving a smile. Raven couldn't help but chuckle**

"**No matter what you always look on the bright side of things. Don't you Serenity." Raven said putting a hand throw his hair that stuck up like a flame. The only part that was not stuck up was his fringe and some hair that went down the side of his face at the front. Even thou it was weird it suited the young boy perfectly. His blue eyes where so cram and peaceful but lately they had been full of girth. **

"**Hay Raven Serenity how's it going. Oh yah can you talk to Crystal she gone mad." A new guardian came in his red hair stuck up going in different ways he had a scare going down his left cheek to his neck from a battle.**

"**Hello Teran what did you do this time." Serenity asked with a little chuckle. And put her hands on her hips. "Come on why you blame me for everything. Star the one that annoyed her." Teran groaned when he took notice of Raven. "Hay what's up Raven." He asked Serenity turned back to her friend.**

"**Something bad is going to happen on Entarra. I can just fell it." Raven said looking down at the picture he held in his hand.**

"**Oh come on you just wont to see you're ……" Teran started when Serenity butted in. "Then why don't you check it out well come to." Looking at Serenity Raven smiled and the next second he took to the sky leaving the picture behind him.**

"**Why did you say that?" Teran hissed at the guardian. "Because one 1 I think he is right and 2 it's been 500 years." Serenity said as she also took to the sky.**

"**Well I'm not telling Crystal, You can for get it." Teran groaned, picking up the picture that had three Celestial guardians init. One was Raven the other was a female with hair that went to her shoulders that was wavy. She had the same eyes as Raven and the same celestial hair band as Serenity. The last figure was a boy with short hair same eyes as Raven and the girl. He had a crown on his forehead. Putting it on a near by table Teran took to the sky and left for the blue planet called Entarra.**

* * *

"**Uncle Kutal me Rai and Estee are going to look around is that ok. PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSE." Sen asked giving his uncle big pussy cat eyes. "Alright but don't go to far now. The food will be ready any minute." Kutal Said patting his nephew on the head with that said the three kittens let out a cheer and ran of into the ruins.**

"**Are you sure that it's safe Kutal. We don't know how far down in the ground that these ruins go." Sago asked looking at his feline friend.**

"**Oh don't worry, they well be fine. We haven't been attacked in a week. And if there was something to go wrong they'll come back." Kutal answered Sago. **

**Mushra was sitting down with his back to a tree staring up at the bright sunny sky. It was peaceful something he was not use to. Growing up fighting was something that he had learned to love. But hanging around Yakumo had changed him so much. He found himself being in more peaceful surroundings more often. **

**Yakumo was walking around a bit near the ruins. Something seemed odd these ruins where different from the once she was use to seeing. They seemed to be from after her time as if they where just made now. But they really looked quite old.**

"**Why do these ruins bother me so much," The human wounded to her self. Walking around a bit more Yakumo saw something in the shadows. But in a split second it was gone. "What's going on?" Yakumo asked but figuring it was nothing she quickly went back to the others.**

* * *

"**Hay Sen can we go back now, Lunch might be ready by now." Rai asked his twin brother. As they where looked around the inside of the old ruins.**

"**Yah ok lets go back." Sen said as he turned to go back out but smashed his face into a wall. "Hay where did this wall come from." Sen said as rubbing his head and looked up at the wall.**

"**Don't tell me we can't get out." Estee whined with tears in her eyes.**

"**Oh don't worry. There is one way to get out of here."**

"**Who said that?" Rai asked looking around the darkened area.**

"**I did." A teenage girl came out of the shadows, she had golden hair that was curly and was shoulder length. And her eyes where silver that stood out in the dark. She wore a long red dress that was quite tight around her. But even thou it seemed grate for battle.**

"**Who are you?" Estee asked scared and moving back.**

"**My name is Zafire." The girl grind as she walked to the kittens. "And this is my brother Entra." Zafire said. As a teenage boy came out of the shadow's just looking a few years older then Zafire. He had bronzed hair that stuck up straight. And black meaningless eyes that stared at the kittens. He had a black cloak around him. But underneath was navy armour. And a purple outfit.**

"**So Zafire what should we do with these little kittens." Entra said smirking at seeing the kittens cower.**

"**Why don't we touchier them." Zafire laughed as the all huddle together.**

**

* * *

**

"**AHHHHH UNCLE KUTAL HELP US."**

"**What was that?" Yakumo asked looking in the direction the scream came from. **

"**That's Rai Sen and Estee. There in trouble." Kutal shouted and rushing of the way he saw the kittens ran of earlier.**

"**Kutal wait up." Mushra said this as his chance to finely have some action.**

"**I told him something might happen." Sago said getting up and following his two friends. Yakumo also followed her friends not wonting to be left behind. And also to see if the kittens where all right.**

"**I don't think there down this way. Look see it's a dead end." Mushra Said as they came up to yet anther dead end.**

"**This place is like a maze." Sago said looking around. But then noticing that the way they had just came from was no longer there. But a wall was there instead. "What's going on here? Where's the corridor we just came from." Sago asked starring at the wall.**

"**What do you mean? It's right behind us?" Kutal started saying but when he turned around he was left speechless. Only to see a wall. "What's going on here?" Yakumo asked turning around.**

"**Just a little game." Zafire said from behind them all.**

"**Who are you?" Mushra demanded bring out his staff ready to fight. Sago and Kutal did the same.**

"**Now now fighting is not necessary here. It so pointless there is no need for it don't you think." Entra spoke coming out of the shadows two, on the other side of them. **

"**You mean you don't fight at all." Yakumo asked looking at the too. There was something she didn't trust about them but she put it to the back of her mind after what Entra just said.**

"**Not unless we have to. My name is Zafire." "And I'm her older brother Entra." They both introduce themselves to the group.**

"**Well you have not seen my ness and nephews. We heard them scream but we can't seem to find them." Kutal asked but stopped when he saw the look on the two faces.**

"**Why yes I believe we have seen them. Infarct we have them right here." Entra answered Kutals question and brought out Sen Rai will Zafire brought out Estee. They were tied and gagged. But where also trying to get out of there capturers hands. **

"**I thought you said you didn't fight." Mushra growled at the two get even more ready to fight. When Yakumo put her hand on his shoulder to stop him in case the kittens could get hurt.**

"**We don't. We just kill." Entra said putting a tighter grip on the poor kittens he held. "But don't worry we just came here for one simple thing so if you would be so kind to ha…." Entra started saying when Zafire started to talk to him in his mind.**

**Entra I have a new plan. So just play along.' Zafire spoke into his mind. **

**What are you up to?' Entra asked but revised no answer.**

"**You know it's quite strange that you travel around with Enterran's. That only like to fight don't you think Yakumo?" Zafire said looking at the human who was still holding onto Mushra. So that he would not put the kittens in danger. Kutal was not listening he was trying to figure out away on how to get his family out of harms way with out putting them in harm. But sago paid close attention to what there new enemy was saying.**

"**What do you mean?" Yakumo asked as Zafire started playing with her hair. "Oh nothing just that what if you reach Shinzo. And make peace in the world. Your friends have been fighting there whole lives. You could put the whole human race at risk again with them. Expertly your little friend there he seems that he can't wait to get into fight. But you know you can't hold him back for ever." Zafire laughed as Yakumo took in everything she just said. And it was all true every thing Zafire had said was all true.**

"**Where not falling for your tricks." Sago quickly said having an idea of what she was up to. **

"**Oh really well we can just see if you believe the hard truth or. The lies you must be so use to." And with that said Zafire disappeared but not with out throwing Estee into a wall first. Seeing this Kutal quickly court his ness just before she was going to hit the side wall. Entra followed his younger sister but just dropped the kittens as he left.**

**There were a few moments' silent before Yakumo spoke. "Mushra I don't wont you to fight anymore."**

* * *

**(Where the meteor hit 500 years ago)**

"**What are you up to Zafire. Do you won't Lanancuras to be free or not?" Entra spat at his sister as she sat on a chair with her legs over the side. "We could have had that little brat now. And use the celestial powers he has to free our king." Entra slammed his fist into the wall to get his sister attention.**

"**Cram down dear brother. Just trust me this plan is full proof. And before you know it Lanancuras will be free." Zafire said in a cram and creepy voices. But Entra was not convents.**

* * *

**Yakumo sat by the edge of the ruins she was silent and not talking to Mushra as he had refused to not to fight. Sago tried saying that it was properly just an evil scam to break them all up. But she didn't Listerine. Mushra sat on the other side with his arms folded and back against the wall. Sago was trying to figure away out of the trap. So far only one exit had appeared but none of them had gone down it as it seemed it only went deeper into the ruins. And Kutal was cooking to try to keep his mind of the events that just happened and to try and cram Yakumo and Mushra down. He kept the kittens close to him they seemed to have become very quite something must of happened to them. **

"**Yakumo come and eat please. You to Mushra." Kutal asked stirring the pot and then pouring out some soup for Estee Sen and Rai.**

"**No thank you Kutal I'm not very hungry." Yakumo said looking down at the floor. Kutal looked a little sad at this but then turned to Mushra. When he saw that the young boy was just looking at the open corridor. "Um Mushra would you like some." But Mushra just shuck his head no.**

"**Come on you two you're meant to be best friends are you going to let that witch say a few stupid things and break us up." Sago said having enough of this.**

"**Easy for you to say. You two fight as well but you don't see Yakumo telling you to stop." Mushra spat as he sat up a little.**

"**I don't tell them to stop because they don't kill. They only fight when needed to. But you fight all the time you enjoy hurting people." Yakumo said clutching her hands together trying to fight back the tears. Sago and Kutal couldn't argue with ever of them. Because they were both right but they could also see that this was going to end up with one of them really hurt.**

"**Why do you always treat me as a kid?" Mushra asked even thou he had a huge crush on Yakumo he could still tell that she saw him as a friend.**

"**Because you are a child. Even if you can hyper form into an adult you're always going to be a child." Yakumo said the words before she could stop her self.**

**There was a moment silent before Mushra stood up. "If that's how you always see me then good bye." And with that said he ran of into the dark corridor. At the sight of her friends sadness Yakumo could tell she said something wrong to hurt his feelings deeply. She didn't mean to she was so confused. Getting up quickly she was going to follow Mushra to apologise when Sago put his hand on Yakumo shoulder to stop her.**

"**Let him be alone for a minute to cool of." The water Enterran said as he went to sit back down. Kutal just watched he could sense some bad things where going to happen. Will the kittens huddle together frightened.**

* * *

"**Who needs them anyway? But how can Yakumo just see me as a child. I guess she well never fell the same way." Mushra stopped for a minute as he looked down at the ground.**

"**Oh poor Mushra your friends abounded you tuff luck." Zafire mocked as she appeared behind the Enterran. Mushra spun around to see her.**

"**What don't tell me you forgot us already? You really are hopeless." Entra Laughed as he appeared on the opposite side of Zafire.**

"**What do you two slime balls wont?" Mushra spat as he tried to keep an eye on both of them. **

"**Like I said before we just came here for one simple thing." Entra answered and then quickly grabbed Mushra by the neck before he could defend himself.**

"**You're not getting Yakumo." Mushra chocked trying to breath. And his hands desperately tried to make Entra let go of him.**

"**Who said were after the human?" Zafire laughed bringing out a small bloody blade. "We were after you the whole time." Entra whispered into Mushra ear. Mushra eyes widen at this but soon rolled to the back of his head when Zafire stabbed the small blade into his back.**

"**And now we have what we won't, with out even getting into a fight." Zafire said bringing the blade out of the Enterran. Entra just smirked as he still held Mushra limp body by the throat. And then just let him go to fall to the ground.**

* * *

**Yakumo had snuck away when the Enterran's where not looking. She had to find Mushra she needed to talk with him to set things right. And also she had to get her best friend back.**

**Where are you Mushra?' Yakumo thought as she got deeper into to the ruins. When all of a sudden' Yakumo heard a nose coming from around the corner. **

**Wondering what it was the human snuck up to peer around the corner to see Zafire and Entra back they where smirking and talking. Yakumo gaze drew to the floor were she saw "Mushra" Yakumo blurted out and coming out of her hiding place to quickly get to Mushra. But Zafire stepped in her way.**

"**Now what are you doing here Yakumo." Zafire spoke as if Yakumo was poison. Yakumo took a few steps back but soon notice a small amount of blood coming from Mushra back. "What have you done to Mushra?" She asked but also went to ran to him. Yakumo was just about to reach Mushra when Entra Backhanded she and she flew across the room. Zafire gave a very angry look at her brother.**

"**What type of Enterran's are you. Why did you hurt Mushra?" Yakumo groaned getting up from the ground shaky. And holding her cheek that and become very red and swollen.**

"**Where are not Enterran's where Cedrians. And about your friend Mushra I believe you're the one that hurt him." Entra said picking Mushra up and putting him under his arm. And then just disappeared into the darkness. **

"**And I guess that means I get to kill you, finely," Zafire spoke as she brought out the bloody knife out again. Yakumo looked at the Cedrian and was slowly backing away. "Don't think your getting away." Zafire shouted as she ran and slashed Yakumo face. The cut went diagonal across Yakumo left eye and blood slowly started to pour out of it and onto the floor droop by droop. Yakumo was just able to doge the next attack as she rolled out the way. But Zafire was quick and waved here hand selling of all the exits.**

"**This was all a trap. You planed all this." Yakumo spoke getting up of the floor weakly. For some reason she felt really faint and had to put her hand against the wall for some support.**

"**Yes we did plan this and you fell for it. And guess what you're going to be responsible for the destruction of Entarra." Zafire smirked walking up to Yakumo who could barely even stay conscious. "Its beautiful isn't it." Zafire took a moment to study Yakumo face. "This dagger has a very high poison. That is when it is stabbed into someone deep enough. But it doesn't kill you it just makes you go to sleep and make you easy to kill. But it keeps all the blood that it pikes up." **

"**You're insane." Yakumo breathed heavily as her eyes went in and out of focus. "That maybe so but it would be great to finely kill the last human." Zafire raised the dagger above her head and went to plunge it into Yakumo neck. **

**Closing her eyes for the impact of the warm steal blood that was about to make contact. Yakumo was surprised when it didn't come opening her eyes slowly she saw a young boy in golden armour and hair that was stuck up like a flame. He had golden wings to like an angel and he seemed to have blocked the attack to. **

"**Raven you pest what are you doing here." Zafire spat out in anger with drawing her attack.**

"**I can ask you the same question." Raven spoke going for an attack and punching Zafire throw a wall. **

"**This is not over Raven. Your just lucky I got things to do or else." Zafire said spitting out blood as the blow to her face broke her jaw and getting up out of the rubble. And then diapered into the darkness the same way Entra had done. **

**Yakumo could not take it any more and fell to the floor exhausted from the poisoned dagger. But before she hit the floor the young boy grabbed her so she would not hurt herself. The last thing she saw was the boys eyes they where the same as Mushra.**

* * *

**When Yakumo opened her eyes she was outside the ruins. Looking around she saw Kutal sitting with the kittens and Sago was up in a near by tree. As she slowly got up her head really hurt and she let out a groan. **

"**Yakumo are you alright." Sen said being the first to see she was alight. And started Running up to her with Rai and Estee behind.**

"**Yes I'm fine thank you." Yakumo spoke sweetly to the kittens. Sago and Kutal also went up to her. She looked up at Kutal first he seemed revealed to see that she was alright. But when she looked at Sago he did look happy to see that she was alright but something else was bothering him. "Is something wrong Sago?" Yakumo asked looking at the water Enterran when all of a sudden she remembered what had happened and quickly put her hand to her left eye and felt a scare the one Zafire did.**

"**Don't touch it we else's it could get infected." An angelic voice from behind the Enterran's said. When Yakumo saw who had said that she saw a female child that had long black hair that went down to her hips blue eyes and had golden wings as well as armour. "Who are you?" Yakumo asked the girl who just seemed to smile.**

"**Her name is Serenity and my name is Teran." A young boy said coming up to the group the first thing she noticed was the scare on his face. "How's Raven Teran. Is he going to be ok?" Serenity turned to her friend who just looked to the ground.**

"**Ok now you three have to tell us who you are." Sago said glaring at the two children. **

"**Where guardians and that's all you need to know." Teran said throw clenched teeth.**

"**We have to help Mushra." Yakumo said as she looked at the group who just stared at her.**

"**She right so I'll help." The last Guardian appeared the one that had saved her life.**

"**My name is Raven and I believe its time for you to know the truth. About everything."**


	3. Search for Mushra

**Search for Mushra **

**Mushra let out a small groan his back hurt really badly and his head was all dizzy. When his head had all cleared he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was how dim every thing was and that he could barley see a thing. But what he could see was that he was in a circular room which was lit by black candles which oddly enough had purple flames. The floor was made of stone marble and the walls were all dark red. As Mushra slowly got up he heard a faint chuckle coming from the entrance of the room.**

"**So you're finely awake are you?" Entra spoke coming into the light of the room. Mushra seeing him getting closer got up ready to fight but fell right back down on his rear.**

"**I wouldn't try fighting Mushra your still to week from the poison, Ha you can barely even stand." Entra laughed and grabbed Mushra by the hair and lifted him up to eye level. Mushra tried to make Entra let go but he was too weak. **

"**Entra we have trouble." Zafire spoke barley throw her broken jaw as she stumbled into the room.**

"**Don't tell me you got bet by that worthless human girl" Entra laughed as he drooped Mushra to the floor and walked up to Zafire.**

"**No I didn't I was just about to finish Yakumo of when Raven showed up. Now can you pleases fix my bleeding jaw." Zafire shouted with her jaw clenched shut as she looked at Entra shocked face.**

"**What's that brat doing here? He can't be onto are plan can he." Entra mused to himself but then a wicked smile crossed his face.**

"**What are you smiling about Entra? This can ruin everything." Zafire glared at her brother as he started to chuckle. "Oh don't worry your not the only one that can come up with evil scheme's." Entra said as he walked up to his sister. **

"**Fine, but it better put them lot in a lot of touchier." Zafire gave a little grin and turned to where Mushra was only to see he was not there. "Where's the brat gone." She said her silver eyes going into slits.**

**Mushra put his hand against the wall. He was just able to get out of that room before Zafire had noticed that he was gone. **

"**W-why are…th-them loser… after me." Mushra said in short breaths as he started walking again down the corridor. His back hurt like hell but he just ignored it for the moment. Looking around there only seemed to be one way to go and it seemed to go deeper in, where ever he was.**

**This is great.' Mushra thought as he leaned against the wall and sunk to the bottom. He didn't even notice anything going on around him until a heard a little chuckle from around the corner. Lifting his head he could see a shadow coming. Getting up he found most of his strength had returned. **

"**So you thought that you could getaway, pitiful." Entra said reveling himself. Mushra got into a fighting stance but Entra just looked on in amusement. "Now what good would fighting do you, you'll only get hurt." Entra smirked walking closer to the young Enterran. But Mushra backed away but never put his defiance down for a minute. "But any way lord Lanancuras needs you to be at fall strength. And hurting you would only delay his glories return." Entra stopped walking up to Mushra and clicked his fingers. When he did black bounds started to wrap them sleeves around Mushra. When they had finely stopped Mushra fell to the floor as the black bounds had tied him up and he could barley move let alone breath.**

"**Why are you doing this?" Mushra asked throw clenched teeth as there was nothing else he could do.**

"**You are only good at whimpering, aren't you?" Entra said as he grabbed Mushra and started to walk down the deepen corridor. Mushra started struggling but to no avail. "Let's see what lord Lanancuras has to say to you, Shall we Guardian." Entra laughed. **

* * *

"**My name is Raven and I'm a Celestial Guardian, from the Celestial realm. That means I have to watch over a certain part of the unnerves. Teran and Serenity are also Guardians and there is many more too." Raven said looking at them all Yakumo could tell he was telling the truth and yet he was not telling them something.**

"**So you three are aliens." Estee said with wide eyes looking at the Guardians. But to her they all seemed to look like Enterran's. "That's kinda of right Estee. But really where higher beings." Serenity said as she stood next to Raven and Teran.**

"**How did you know her name?" Rai asked looking at them. **

"**We know everything; we have lived for centuries." Teran said in an annoyed tone that got him an angry glare from Kutal, A sad look from Rai and a hit over the head by Serenity.**

"**What was that for?" Teran shouted at Serenity. As all she did was pretend to clean out her ears.**

"**You two ached your age." Raven said as he turned to glare at the two. **

"**I would but I forgot how old I was." Serenity said with a goofy grin on her face. Sago Kutal and even Yakumo were getting annoyed with the Guardians behavior. "Um is this necessary or can we go and help Mushra." Yakumo said but what surprised Sago and Kutal was that she said it with such force.**

"**You can't, not yet." Teran quickly said that surprised them all. "Why not what do you know?" Kutal asked as he looked at the three.**

"**Because you would probably get your self killed." Serenity spoke in a quite voice. "So what are you trying to tell us?" Sago said trying to not get annoyed but failing badly.**

"**Ok this is what where trying to tell you. 500 years ago one of us Guardians went bad his name was Lanancuras. He went out to destroy and conquer the universes. And the time we got around to stopping him he was to strong and we had to come up with a new plan. **

**The plan we finely decided was to imprison Lanancuras in a meteor prison. But to do this one of us had to give up are life. We finely succeed and we all tried to carry on with are lives but something happened." Raven told them but turned his face to look at the ground.**

"**What happened, pleases continue." Yakumo asked but it seemed that Raven was lost for words. It seemed that this subject was very hard for Raven to talk about."**

"**I'll continue for Raven." Teran said getting every ones attention. "The meteor that was carrying Lanancuras ended up going a different way then where we intended it to go. Which meant it was going to hit earth." Teran told them all. Yakumo Sago Kutal and the Kittens all had a surprised look on there faces. This meant that the meteor was carrying someone that wonted to destroy the world. And maybe even the reason the human race was destroyed.**

"**So you're saying that the meteor 500 years ago; WAS YOUR FAULT." Sago started to shake with furry with finding out the truth of what had happened.**

"**It was not on purpose, you see we didn't mean for any of this to happen, especially not to earth." Serenity quickly spoke out getting all there attention as she stood up.**

"**What do you mean especially not to earth' what dose that mean?" Yakumo asked looking up at the female guardian who had just realized what she had said. Serenity put her head down but Raven put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a faint smile. **

"**The reason Serenity said that was because earth was my younger brother's favorite planet. He was the guardian that gave up his life." Raven whispered but loud enough for every one to hear. **

"**I'm sorry to hear that about your brother, but what has this got to do with saving Mushra. And why those creeps took him any way." Kutal said softly picking up Estee Sen and Rai of the ground. To keep them close by and to make sure nothing happened to them.**

"**Easy they won't to use him to free Lanancuras from his meteor pris….." Teran started to tell them but suddenly stopped at the end. "Dan it why can't I ever keep my big mouth shut."**

"**WHAT! Why are they going to use Mushra?" Yakumo asked, getting up and going over to Raven and looking at him in the eyes. Wanting him to tell her the truth or at least hopping he would. She noticed that his gaze never meets with hers and that his eyes kept shifting one place to anther. "Pleases tell me." Yakumo pleaded noticing that he was probable not going to tell her. After that his eyes did meet hers but what Yakumo saw in them was grief sadness and despair that had probable been there for years.**

"**They won't Mushra because he was the one locked Lanancuras in that prison. He's my little brother reborn." Raven finale confessed.**

* * *

"**Here we are." Entra said throwing Mushra to the floor like he was nothing. Looking around Mushra could see quite well in this room. It was brightly light. But every thing in there seemed to be dead. All the plants that use to be there were now all weeds. Mushra couldn't see how anyone could be alive down here. Looking up was a huge glass ceiling and it seemed to be night time as you could see the stars shinning in the dark night sky. The glass ceiling was about 90 feet of the ground to show that they where quite away under ground. But what court Mushra eye was the huge rock in the middle of the room. It was massive. As tall as the room itself and seemed to be falling apart bit by bit. **

"**Is that the meteor that hit Entarra 500 years ago?" Mushra breathed out quietly to himself as he looked at it with surprised eyes. **

"**Leave now Entra and have our little guest some where suitable to stay will you." A voice coming out of no where, had said slyly. Entra gave a bow and lift Mushra with the mysteries voice. **

"**Mushra, do you know why you are here?" The voice asked in friendly kinder question way. But how the voice said it sounded fake.**

"**No I don't, now let me go." Mushra said bitterly as he started trying to struggle out of the bounds again. The person the voice belonged to found this quite amusing as he watched the Enterran struggle. **

"**You're here so that I can use you to get me out of the excursive meteor that you put me in." The voice bellowed and the room shacked with the vibration of how angry he was.**

"**What are you talking about? I wasn't even around when this thing hit Entarra." Mushra shouted out looking the Meteor.**

**But the voice just started laughing. "So being reborn has wiped your memory." It laughed out loud as it looked at the confusion on Mushra face. Then from the middle of the meteor Mushra could see to red orbs glow. And the bounds that once had tide Mushra up had despaired. Mushra quickly got up and went to make a run for it. But before Mushra could reach the door some invisible force had stopped him. He couldn't move and it was slowly bring Mushra up of the ground. When Mushra had finally stopped he was about 70 feet of the ground. And he could just make out two red glowing eyes from inside the meteor.**

"**Well you haven't changed much which is quite surprising. I never would have thought the guardians would have you reborn as an Enterran. Well maybe Raven or Crystal." The Voice spoke as he was studying Mushra. **

"**Who the heck are you?" Mushra spat giving the person or thing the means's glare he could. **

"**Why my name is Lanancuras. And I believe it time to you go with Zafire." Lanancuras said as he made Mushra drop to the floor. **

**Just before he hit something had grabbed him by the foot. Then just dropped him to the floor ruffle. **

"**Have fun boy." Zafire said as she grabbed Mushra by the hair and lifted him of the ground. Twisted his arm around very uncountable and dragged him out of the room. When they where gone Entra entered the room to his master.**

"**Make sure Mushra sprite is broken before we use him Entra. I know about Raven being here, and I won't the human Yakumo dead before the eclipsed. IS THAT UNDER STOOD." Lanancuras order Entra to do.**

"**As you say so my king I will send Jimba to make sure they won't interfere." Entra said as he bowed and left his master on his own again.**

* * *

"**What do you mean by Mushra being your brother reborn?" Yakumo asked taking a steep back from the boy who stood in front of her. She could see that he looked an awful lot like Mushra same colored hair same eyes. Even there armoire looked a lot alike. And yet she didn't even suspected that they could have been related at all.**

"**Wait I have know Mushra ever since we were little." Sago said coming into it to.**

"**Listen talk about this on the way ok. Because if we don't save Mushra now. we won't be able to save him at all." Teran said out all agreeing they all were ready to leave in no time. **

"**So where to?" Kutal asked the three children.**

"**West, to the meteor." Serenity said and they all started making there way.**

* * *

**Deep in the shadows of a cave not far of where Yakumo and every one was.**

"**So there heading towards the meteor are they. Maybe I should stop by and say hello, this could be quite fun." A figure said reveling a long silver blue sword that shined in the night sky. You could see the figure was female and that she had bright red eyes. And sea crystal blue hair that went up to her shoulders and flicked out at the ends. She wore a long black cape with a hood. **

**Having her plan sort out the girl put the hood up to hide her face and slowly made her way out of the cave very slowly to make sure nothing she touched was out of place.**


	4. Fever

**Fever**

"**I hope you like where you would be spending the rest of you life. As you're pathetic friends won't come to save you." Zafire said in an emotionless tone as she pushed Mushra to the ice cold floor. **

"**How would you know you don't know my friends?" Mushra spat at the teenage girl. Getting up of the floor Mushra punched Zafire in the face. then kicked her in the stomach. Bending over to catch her breather Mushra stood there smirking.**

"**Boy, you're going to wish you never did that to me." Zafire growled, her eyes going into thin slits as she looked up at the Enterran who stood before her. Realizing that he was in trouble Mushra quickly brought out his staff and got ready to fight. He was not going to run away like he had tried to do earlier. Because they had all got him no where, no he was going to fight like he should have done from the beginning.**

**Zafire quickly took the first hit as she bashed her fist into Mushra face. Which sent him flying into the back of they room where it was most cold. But seeing her next attack Mushra was able to bloke the punch and sends his own to her right arm. But Zafire recovers quickly and kicks Mushra in the chest, cracking a bit of his armour and knocking him against the wall. Before Zafire could the deliver the finishing blow Mushra raised his staff and whacked the Cedrain in the face sending her to the floor. **

"**There is no way your keeping me here." Mushra smirked as he started making his way to the door wonting to get out of the freezing room. Fire Enterran's are not meant to be in temperatures like these.' Mushra thought to himself as he passed Zafire on the floor. When all of a sudden something grabbed his foot and pulled him back making Mushra fall to the floor. **

"**Oh don't think your going anywhere Mushra!" Zafire said as she started to crash Mushra leg with her hand. "Let me go." Mushra said as he bit his tong not to scream, but he could hear his bones braking as her grip got harder **

"**No Mushra you going to stay here, NOW" Zafire shouted the last part as she throw Mushra into the wall and breaking his leg in doing so. **

**Mushra could not help but give out a cry of pain as he hit. Looking up Mushra could see Zafire smirk as she went to the door. "You better not try that again. Or you would wish both you legs are broken." Zafire laughed as she slammed the door shut. **

**Mushra was left alone in the dark room that was freezing cold and had a broken leg. Shivering a little he looked around there was no way out but the door. And there only seemed such little hope. Curling himself up in the corner to try and stay warm Mushra felt alone and he didn't like it he wonted just wonted to be with his friends. They were all he could think of at the moment.**

* * *

"**So what was that about Mushra being your brother?" Sago asked Raven who was sitting at the back of Hacuba. Teran was just flying along with Serenity. **

"**Well it's complicated you see." Raven said looking at the water Enterran who looked confused at the boy.**

"**Well I think you lot know something and won't tell, so if we are ever going to know the truth you better start talking." Kutal announce slowing down so that he was near Raven to. Yakumo looked behind her so that she could see what was going on. **

"**Well you see my little brother died a few years ago, and was well reborn as Mushra." Raven started giving a fake smile and rubbing the back of his head.**

"**Oh really and were to believe that, are we." Sago asked as he gave Raven a glare.**

"**You know if this was a computation Crystal would so badly win it." Serenity laughed as she floated down but was hit on the head by Teran. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU INHERNTO?" **

"**Langue, Serenity." Teran started waving his index finger **

"**Can you pleases get back to the point." Yakumo asked the three children. **

"**Well ok then, um you see you know all about Lanancuras because we told you about him. Well when Mushra gave up his life his encard became useless. Every one tried to get on with there lives, but me and Crystal couldn't." Raven stood up looking at them all to see if they were getting this.**

"**Who Crystal you mention that name before." Estee asked Raven who started giving a faint laugh. **

"**She not important" **

**Teran and Serenity soon got a terrified look on there faces. This did not go unnoticed by Sago and Kutal, who could see them clearly. **

"**So, Mushra is an alien?" Sen Asked**

"**Um Yes, But he doesn't remember!" Teran quickly told them before they could ask anything else.**

"**Listen we should really carry on. If there is anything else you need to know, we well tell you." Serenity looked at them all smiling and then rose into the air again with Teran and Raven. **

**Yakumo finely turned forward the town to get Hukuba some fuel. Really she just wonted to go and save Mushra first like he had done her. But if Hukuba could not move then there would have been no way she was going to get there to save him in time. I'm so sorry Mushra; I didn't mean to hurt you.' Yakumo thought to her self.**

* * *

**Entra was walking down the corridor looking for Zafire who he hadn't seen since she took Mushra. As he walked down he passed the room where Mushra was supposed to be in. Deciding to make sure that Zafire acutely put the boy in there, Entra opened the. But he never got what he expected, that Mushra would come flying out at him. Going into take a look Entra saw a figure sitting in the corner of the room, and what he could see was that he was shivering from the cold.**

"**Mushra!" Entra said as emotionless and not really caring at all really. But when he got no answer he started to grow impatient. Grabbing Mushra by the arm and lifting the Enterran up Entra could feel that Mushra skin was ice cold. **

**Zafire you where at least meant to give this brat something to keep him warm, not a bleeding fever.' Entra thought as he started to drag Mushra out the room. When Entra was out side the room and in the light he could see that Mushra leg was broken. I am really going to have a word with you sister. We need this kid at full strength.'**

"**So decided to check on the kid have we." Zafire came out from around the smirking. "So when am I going to get to kill the human." **

"**I was going to let you go with Jimba to kill them. But now you delayed Lanancuras return by weakening the boy. So I have changed my mind." Entra calmly said but really his anger was rising. **

"**Just send him to Maygo she heal that brat right like she did my jaw. And beside he had what was coming to him." Zafire said walking of **

"**So he beat you up." Entra said but Zafire just injured him walking off in the other direction. Entra just gave a small smirk. This could change things.' He thought as he looked down at Mushra and then dragged him off down the corridor. **

* * *

"**You'll meet them in the next town right." An angelic voice said as she appeared in a long dark cape that a hood covered her face. **

"**Did you really have to come?" The blue haired girl asked as she looked down on the group.**

"**Yes I did I have to show that brother of mien who is boss." The cape girl had a wicked grin on her face.**

"**What ever you say, But I think your going to need a new look." **


	5. Big sister old friend

**Big sister old freind**

"**So, where are we going to get the petrol?" Yakumo asked Kutal who was standing next to an old fashioned building. **

"**Well we better find it fast. Because we seem to be getting quite a bit of a crowd." Teran looked around as every Enterran was looking at the group as they where passing by. **

"**Haven't they ever heard that starring is rude?" Serenity asked folding her arms as she gave all the Enterran's a look that could kill. **

"**I don't think that you have ever heard of it ever." Raven said looking around to. **

"**It's your cloths there gold. Not many Enterran's are use to that." Sago said as he walked off. Yakumo looked as he went off she could see he was upset and was not really liking the celestial guardians much ether it seemed. **

"**Well then maybe we should get you some new cloths, while we are here." Kutal said as he looked at there faces which were not happy.**

"**Excuses me but I couldn't help hearing that you needed some petrol and new cloths. And it just so happens that I know where you can get both." A young girl said as she came up to the group. Her face was hidden under the hood of her cape. But you could see that she had bright red eyes.**

"**Um is it far were in a hurry." Yakumo asked she really didn't wont to stay to long as every second they waist could mean every second worst for Mushra.**

"**Its not far please follow me." The girl said leading them all down the crowed street.**

* * *

"**Maybe I should believe them three, but it just can't be possible, can it." Sago was pondering to himself he didn't know what to believe. But having all there past expenses with some Enterran's it was hard to see who was telling the truth or not.**

"**Your Sago right." A girl asked as she approached the water Enterran. **

"**Yah why." Sago looked down at the girl in a cape in front of him. Her face was hidden under the hood but you could make out the too shinning blue eyes. **

"**Because I want to see what you have got." The girl said as she brought out a staff and went to whack Sago with it. **

"**What's your problem?" Sago asked just barely dogging the attack as the girl went to deliver a punch to the head.**

"**Nothing much, just having a little fun." The girl laughed going to hit the Enterran again but missed when Sago ducked. **

"**Your one of them Cedrians, aren't you," Sago looked at the girl who smirked raising her staff again to attack. **

"**You will just have to find that one out now wont you. And don't think your little group will come and interfere; a friend of mien is keeping them busy." The girl laughed as she jumped to the sky and then came down and kicked Sago in the head. This knocked him backwards into some wooden barrels.**

"**Anther trap ha. Well I'm not falling for it." Sago got up holding his arm looking at the girl.**

* * *

"**I thought you said it was not that far." Raven asked the red eyed girl that was leading them down the darken ally. **

"**It's just in here Raven." The girl slyly said as she walked into one of the houses.**

"**What wait how you knew his name?" Serenity asked quickly following the mystery's girl. **

"**Wait up." Teran said as they all quickly hurried into the house. **

"**What took you lot so long." The girl was bye the window looking out at the sky. **

"**Who are you?" Raven asked looking at the girl who started laughing at the group. She turned around revealing a long silver blue sword. **

"**Wait one minute that sword looks familiar." Teran said looking at the sword in the red eyed girl's hand. **

"**So you're saying that she an enemy." Kutal looked at the young red head boy.**

"**No I don't think she is an enemy." Raven said looking at the girl who just looked at them all. Looking up Yakumo could also see that thing's looked badly but she was agreeing with Raven this girl didn't seem like an enemy. **

"**I just wont to see what you got to offer." The girl lunged at the group heading strait for Kutal. Who would have surely have been carded if Teran hadn't kicked the girl across the room a throw the stone wall.**

"**Kutal are you ok." Yakumo asked running up to the big the kittens following close behind her. Serenity was next to Teran looking at the wall where the girl had been smashed into and Raven was near the door.**

"**Yakumo I'm quite alright." Kutal said getting up as the kittens jumped on him. "Thank goodness," Yakumo signed when all of a sudden something grabbed her from behind and pressed a sword against her neck.**

"**Yakumo!" They all cried except for Yakumo and the girl with red eyes who had a firm grip on the human.**

"**You should never put your guard down for a second, because who knows it may just cost you." The said tithing her grip on the human. **

* * *

"**Hydro Power."**

"**So your going to go into hyper mode are you, I'm so scared. What next you going to do a card trick." The blue eyed stared at hyper Sago who brought out his blade and throw it at the girl. But she mealy flipped over it. But as she Sago jumped and punched her into the ground grabbed his blade and throw it to the ground where the girl was. But she rolled out the way just in time and ran into one of the nearby abandon house. **

"**So your getting scared now are you." Sago said out side the house he couldn't under stand why she just all of a sudden attack where there no Enterran's around what so ever. **

"**No I just won't to see if you can use your head and think things throw. You do this and I will tell you who I am." Sago heard the girl say but the problem was that it sounded like she was all around him. "Come on Sago your meant to be the smart one, you'll never find you friend Mushra like this." The girl said but the last part sounded sad and Sago could tell.**

"**Fine I don't think that you're a Cedrain. So are you a different alien." Sago moved swiftly into the building keeping his eye out for the girl. **

"**See you can use your, umm but what can I be." The girl mused to her self as she was hidden in the dark. Where sago couldn't see where she was. **

"**The only other alien I know of is Celestial Guardian." Sago said tuning around to look at the ceiling. Where he could see to shining blue eyes looking down on him and then felt something really heavy. Kicking the girl of Sago jumped up to face his opponent only to find that her hood had come off.**

**And gave Sago the properly one of the biggest surprise in his life.**

* * *

"**Who are you?" Kutal asked as he looked at the girl who held Yakumo in her grip. **

"**You figure out how to save your friend here and I will tell you." The girl tithed her grip as they all took a step towards her. And she was near a window where she could easily get away but just stood there keeping her sword steady against the human's neck. **

"**Well do we get any clues." Serenity said looking on the girl with anger. **

"**Umm I don't know, no." She said in a playful ached reflecting the light of her sword. **

"**There no point let Yakumo go now or your friend here is the one that will pay." Sago said at the door holding the arm of the blue eyed girl who was muttering a few things under her breath.**

"**What, why do you think I will do what you tell me." The girl said pressing the sword closer to Yakumo neck.**

"**Give it up I know that you two where only trying to test us." Sago moaned and let go of the blue head girl arm. **

"**You where what, now why would you make us think we where in danger just to test us." Kutal anger rose as the girl just let Yakumo go and nodded. The kittens gave both girls an angry look. And the three guardians had really angry looks on there face.**

"**Why did you do this?" Raven asked you could see fire in his eyes he was so mad at both girls. **

"**Why didn't you tell me about my little brother? You inhernto." The blue eyed girl said in venoms way as she took her hood of to reveal a young girl. With hair that went to her shoulders and was wavy and the same colour as Raven and Mushra, and had there eyes too.**

"**Crystal!" **

"**Yah that's right I found out. And Cosemist helped me get here." Crystal said before walked out of the room in a strop. **

"**Is Crystal your sister Raven?" Yakumo asked as she looked down at Raven who had his eyes hidden. **

"**Crystal is my twin sister." Raven answered as he went to sit in the corner of the room. **

"**Well better news is I already your cloths and I will go and fill up you robot with some petrol." Cosemist had finely taken of her hood to reveal sea crystal blue hair that went to her shoulders and flicked out at the ends. **

**Serenity and Teran went to talk to her before they went to change quickly. **

**The Enterran's all went over to were Yakumo was. **

"**So this just keeps getting better and better." Kutal said looking at all the Guardians in the room and looking out the window you could see Crystal. **

"**Crystal told me her and Cosemist wanted to try and help me and Kutal get stronger. Because these Cedrians are going to much stronger then anyone of us have ever fought." Sago folded his arms as he told them what Crystal had told him. But Yakumo was miles she was thinking about Mushra and then Raven and Crystal came to her mind. What was it like to have family that you didn't even know about? Even she could remember a little bit about her father. And yet Mushra his life has been hidden from him and she was felling even worse.**

* * *

**Mushra slowly opened his eyes, he didn't fell to good at all. He was freezing cold and yet hot at the same time. And his leg hurt a lot as he tried to move a little. Moving his head to the side he could see Entra talking to anther person with long black wings. Her hair was ghostly white tide up into a tight bun and her eyes were like Zombies. Having just short sharp teeth a black long finger nails. She also had a plan white lab coat.**

"**So this is our master wish alright I'll see what I can do." The strange looking woman said when turned she saw that Mushra was awake. "Awake are we now Mushra." She said in a sweetly voice that could fall anyone but Mushra was not buying it and she could tell. As he tried to get up but couldn't. **

"**I wouldn't move Mushra you see your leg got infected and so you have a fever. So I have to make sure you get better or where going to have to wait even longer for Lanancuras return. Oh and just so you know my name is Maygo." Maygo said as walked out of the room with Entra leaving Mushra on his own.**

"**This is just great, why is this happening to me." Mushra whispered to himself as he turned his head. There was nothing to look at as the room was dimly lit and there was not really much in the room but loads of chemicals that looked really weird. And being in the room on his own was really creepy he didn't feel like he was on his he felt like someone was watching him. But putting it to the back of his head Mushra closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep ones again.**

**Mushra dream**

**Mushra was standing in an open field of dead grass and flowers. All he could fell was alone like no one cared about him. Then all of a sudden he felt a warm glow from behind him. Turning around Mushra saw the most beautiful followers and fresh grass. And in the middle of it all Mushra saw Yakumo smiling and waving at him. He was about to ran over to her when the image of there argument flashed into his head.**

"**Because you are a child. Even if you can hyper form into an adult you're always going to be a child."**

"**Mushra what's wrong." Yakumo asked as she took a step towards Mushra who took a step back to stay away from her. "Mushra what's wrong, I just won't to talk to you." Yakumo started to walk towards him, but with every step she took Mushra moved back. **

"**You can speak from there." Mushra said lowing his head as to not to look at Yakumo. **

"**I won't to help you, something treble is going to happen. I just don't won't you to get hurt." Yakumo said as looked on at Mushra in sadness. The sun was setting and the light shined on Yakumo as if she were an angel. But where Mushra stood he was in the dark and it was getting darker and colder. "Mushra."**

"**I can take care of my self." Mushra whispered looking down until he heard a scream. Looking up he saw Yakumo lying in a pool of blood. Mushra then looked down on his hands they were coved in blood and his had he had his spear witch had blood all over the blade and handle. Throwing it to the ground he ran over to were Yakumo lifeless body was. But as soon as he reached the part of were the dead grass meet the fresh there seemed to be a barrier to stop him one that he could not break.**

"**Yakumo." Mushra shouted as he saw her take her last few breaths of life. And fires erupt from the distance and no matter what he did he couldn't reach her and all he could hear was an evil laughter.**

**End of Mushra dream**

**Mushra shot up from his dream only to be greeted by pain from his leg. **

**I got to help Yakumo. Something is going to happen to her, I gotta help.' Mushra thought as he laid back down to stop the pain but got back up slower so that it wouldn't hurt as much. He slowly got of the table he was just sleeping on but fell to the floor as his leg was broken and he couldn't walk.**

"**Leaving so soon." Mushra heard Zafire say who was standing at the door having her arms folded. **

"**Yes so get lost." Mushra spat trying to get back up but couldn't. **

"**Do what you want Mushra, but I don't think Yakumo and the Enterran's wont you back." Zafire said as she was about to go out of the room.**

"**What do you mean?" Mushra asked in anger.**

"**Why they replaced you Mushra, with three new Guardians to protect the human." Zafire answered Mushra question but hid her evil smirk from him. **

"**You're lying." Mushra whispered as Zafire turned round to face him.**

"**No I'm not there Serenity, Teran and Raven. There all heading west to Shinzo and not rescue you, they hate you. But you can believe what you won't." Zafire laughed a she walked out and closed the door behind her.**

**Mushra was left on his own to think what Zafire had just told him.**


	6. Jimba

**Umber **

"**Maybe that witch is right maybe they do hate me. Yakumo shore seemed like she hated me, but that dream what did it mean." Mushra thought to himself as he had managed to drag him self over to a dark corner to think what Zafire had said to him. Groaning Mushra put his head in his hands to try and think straight as he still was not feeling too good. **

**Hearing footsteps in the corridor coming down Mushra looked up to see that the heavy metal door opening and in came Maygo with an evil smile on her face. "Oh so your awake are you, well come over here." Maygo turned to face where Mushra was hiding. **

"**What." Mushra was surprised that Maygo could see him as he thought bye hiding they would have thought that he had escaped. **

"**Mushra I can see in the dark. So get here now!" Maygo shouted and slammed her fist into the table which left quite a huge dent. But Mushra didn't move he just sat there he didn't want to do anything they had told. Maygo was really getting annoyed with the boy and started making her towards him. As soon as Maygo was next to Mushra she reached down to grab him but was kicked in the stomach with his good leg.**

"**Why you little brat, you should count yourself lucky because every one here would love to see you dead." Maygo Screamed a she unfolded her long black wings from behind her which knocked over some jars.**

"**So why don't you kill me then if that's what you wont so badly." Mushra spat as he slowly stood up on his good leg and leaning on a nearby cupboard for balance. **

"**Wouldn't you like to know?" Maygo caromed down folding her wings up again as she looked at the Enteran face. Groaning Mushra hand slipped of the cupboard as he fell to the floor having a huge headache. "I guess you still have not gotten over that fever." Maygo said not really caring she was enjoying seeing Mushra in pain. But after about 5 minutes Maygo went over and dragged Mushra over to the table he was on earlier and then took out a needle. Seeing his Mushra tried to get up but Maygo pushed him back down. **

"**Don't struggle brat this is just something to make you well again. The eclipse is in 9 day's so I have to make sure that you are at full strength again by then." Maygo laughed as she held Mushra firmly in place and struck the needle in his arm.**

* * *

**Yakumo was looking in the small mirror she held in her hands. The scar on her left eye was starting to heal but it didn't look like it was getting any better.**

"**That scar will never fully heal Yakumo." Cosemist said as she came up to Yakumo flying. All the guardians had there wings hidden under capes but would use them to fly on their journey, that saved them all time from looking for traveling vacuoles. **

"**So it would never go away?" Yakumo asked sadly as she looked back at the mirror.**

"**Yah but don't worry you can get use to it. I mean look how many scars Teran has, half of them aren't even from battle." Cosemist laughed trying to cheer Yakumo up but it didn't seem to be working. "Don't worry Yakumo well get to the meteor in time." Cosemist said giving the human a small smile. **

"**Mushra must really hate me." Yakumo whispered but not quite enough as Cosemist had heard her. **

"**I wouldn't count on that, listen Yakumo them Cedrians messed wit your heads there trying to make you blame yourself." Cosemist looked up and then looked back to the human. Yakumo gave a small nod but it didn't change how she felt. **

"**Ok!" **

"**Can someone pleases get these two to talk." Teran shouted making the two girls jump. Looking behind them you could see that Teran and Serenity where trying to get Crystal and Raven to talk. And poor Sago and Kutal where stuck in the middle of it. **

"**Should we help them Yakumo?" Hakuba asked Yakumo as Crystal and Raven looked like they where going to blow.**

"**Don't bother they'll start talking any minute." Cosemist said grinning as Teran started poking Raven in the head moaning at him to talk Crystal and to lighten up. And Serenity is trying to get Sago and Kutal to help them out. **

**Yakumo just looked at the group behind them and then back at Cosemist who put up three fingers and started to put each one down. **

**Three **

**Two**

**One**

"**Leave us alone!" Raven and Crystal both shouted and knocked all of them away. **

"**See told you there always like this, once they stopped talking for 50 years." Cosemist laughed as they looked behind them again.**

"**Is it ok if we hang out with you two?" Kutal asked coming up to the two girl's with a sour face. Sago right behind him groaning. **

"**I guess that they got you two caught up in that." Yakumo laughed making Sago and Kutal happy to see Yakumo smiling again. **

"**RAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The group quickly looked up to see the most veil thing ever. A giant beast with 2 eye holes but no eyes in them it was like looking in to a black pit full of nothing, but the beast had Blood pouring out off them. In the mouth was some kind purple substance that was had to tell if it was ever the beast saliva or its tong maybe it was both. Its skin was a dark gray and as hard as rock, the beast stood on all four legs except for it's back once that where higher up then its front and the front pair where smaller. And last the beast long black tail was jagged and sharp like a sword. **

"**What is that thing?" Sago asked looking at the beast in disgust and bringing out his blade ready for battle. Kutal thinking the same brought out his mace while Cosemist landed next to him her sword in hand. Teran reveled his weapon which was a golden bow with bright red arrows and Serenity got out a purple whip with thrones on it.**

"**Stay back there Yakumo well deal with this beast." Yakumo heard Crystal say for the first time since she had met her. Yakumo also notice that she held in her hands the same staff Mushra had.**

**Having there weapons out ready to fight the beast swiped it's front claws at the fighters but just missed them as they split up. Running to hid behind a rock Yakumo and the kittens looked behind them to see how the fight was going. **

**Sago throws his blade at the beast head but it did no damage. Teran shot his arrow but like Sago no damage was done to the beast. **

"**How are we to beat this thing?" Teran groaned as he looked up when Cosemist came jumping up and on to the beast head. "Like this." Cosemist smirked as she raised her sword over her head and slammed it down into the beast skull only to have it crack a little. But the beast didn't have a scratch on him and soon brought his tale over his head but Cosemist was able to jump out the way. **

"**I don't think this thing can be beat." Kutal said as he looked at Cosemist jumping off. **

"**Everything has a weakness, you just have to find it and stay alive at the same time Kutal." Raven said coming up to the group with a black blue sword. **

* * *

"**I don't see why you sent Jimba, I could of taken care of them my self." Zafire looked at the screen where they could see the battle and every thing that was going on there. **

"**Because Jimba weakness is hard to find. And you failed at killing Yakumo before." Entra said looking at his sister and then back at the screen. To see the fighters try to attack Jimba together. Sighing Entra went to leave the room.**

"**Where are you going?" Zafire asked turning to face her brother. **

"**To tell our king that Crystal is here and that Cosemist came with her. But give Jimba the order to go after the human, lord Lanancuras has ordered for her distraction." Entra said leaving the room while Zafire just turned around to look at the screen. After looking and seeing Sago and Kutal finely having enough and going into hyper mode she closed her eyes to tell Jimba his finale orders.**

* * *

"**HYDRO POWER"**

"**EYE OF THE LION" **

"**Time to start the real battle." Hyper Kutal said with his sword ready to strike.**

"**So you weren't fighting for real before." Serenity joked as she lashed her whip to wrap around the beast tail to keep him from swinging it around. **

"**How can something with no eye's know are every attack." Teran asked as he dogged the beast claw and fired anther arrow that just fell pf the beast skin. **

**Raven was not paying attention to what they where talking about he was trying to gain the advantage as it was making its way slowly towards Yakumo and the kittens. **

"**Like Raven said thing has a weakness; so let's find it to." Hyper Sago quickly dogged the beast tail that had gotten lose from Serenity whip. **

**Cosemist got her sword in a defensive passion. "We have hit him with every thing we got. And nothing his skin is as hard as rock." The beast suddenly just stopped as it looked around. "What's it doing now?" Cosemist asked as it brought the purple substance that was hanging out of its mouth in. then about a second later it spat it out at Cosemist. **

"**Oh no Cosemist!" Crystal shouted as Cosemist body went limb and fell to the floor. "Crystal look out." Hyper Kutal quickly warned as the beast was about to hit Crystal with the same attack but she was able to doge it thanks to hyper Kutal. Teran went over to Cosemist to make sure that she was ok was taking her over to safety.**

**The beast empty eye hole's turned to where Yakumo and the kittens where hiding. Making his way towards them hyper Sago hyper Kutal and Serenity all went to do a team attack on it. **

"**AQUA TORNADO" **

"**EARTH CRUSHER"**

**And Serenity whacked her whip against the air so hard it made a huge gust of wind. But none of these attacks affected the beast.**

"**Yakumo ran for it." Crystal shouted as she saw the beast getting closer to the human and Kittens. But when they where about to ran, it was to late. The beast was in front of them growling and showing its sharp black teeth. Yakumo and the three kittens all looked up at it terrified as it raced its blade like tail above its head and went to slash the human. **

"**Yakumo!" Teran shouted. **

"**Yakumo!" Serenity shouted.**

"**Yakumo!" Crystal shouted.**

"**No Yakumo!" Hyper Sago shouted.**

"**Sen, Rai, Estee, Yakumo!" Hyper Kutal shouted. **

**As they all watched helplessly what was going to happen next.**

* * *

"**Well this is going to be fun, I may not be able to kill you myself Yakumo but I can still watch you die." Zafire laughed as she brought her blood dagger close to look at the new blood it had collected. Looking back at the screen she was about to see the Jimba tale makes contacted with Yakumo. **

"**What the heck." **

* * *

**Yakumo opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything. Looking up Yakumo saw to her shock that Raven had taken the hit for her. **

"**No Raven!" Crystal shouted as she saw her brother fall to the floor. Yakumo ran up to him to see if he was ok but found that scar on his chest. As he decided not have his armor when he changed his cloths the slash did more damage then it should have. **

**The beast then soon started making its way over to where Yakumo and Raven where ready to stamp them to the ground. **

"**Raven wake up pleases wake up." Yakumo begged as Raven eye closed and she could not drag him out the way. **

"**You keep away from them." Hyper Sago shouted as he throws his blade with all his might. So that he could stop the beast before he crashed Yakumo and Raven with his foot. The blade spun around and hit one of the empty eye holes, to every one surprise Jimba cried out in pain stumbling back away from Yakumo and Raven. **

"**Sago that's it, that's this beast week spot." Hyper Kutal cried out to the stunned Hyper Sago who could not believe what he just did. **

"**Then we attack the eyes." Serenity said slashing her whip at the eyeless socket. Kutal jumped into the air and with all his strength on the same place where Serenity had hit. **

**Sago was going to do the finishing blow but Crystal stood in front of him spear in hand and flames in her eyes. **

**This is for hurting my twin brother. And kidnapping my little brother." She as she throws her cape to the ground reviling her golden wings and the black dress she now wore. Jumping into the air she went start into a full head attack and hit the eye socket head on. A huge explosion then went off and when the dust settled Crystal stood there in the air holding the beast encard.**

"**Crystal are you ok?" Estee asked as she came out of her hiding place with her older brothers.**

"**Is Raven ok Yakumo?" Serenity asked the human who was kneeling next to Raven. **

"**Yah I'm fine it's just a scratch." Raven slowly opened his eyes looking at the group with a smirk as he slowly got up. "Is Cosemist ok." He asked as he looked around to see Teran carrying the girl over. **

"**Yah she just asleep. If we get this stuff whipped of off her she should be better in no time." Teran said placing the young guardian on the floor. **

"**Well then we better get that cut cleaned up." Yakumo said Raven was about to protest but saw the look on his old friend's faces and then his new. Raven then looked up to see he look on his sister face who was looking at the encard in her hand. Nodding Raven aloud Yakumo and Kutal to clean the wound and then put on a gray top. And the group had to stay there for the night so they could clean Cosemist up.**

* * *

"**I can't believe they beat Jimba, there getting more powerful." Zafire spat as she walked up to her brother in the underground hall way. **

"**Your not going to fight them Zafire, we will just have to send someone else to kill the human and her friends." Entra said in an emotionless voice as he looked at his sister. "They well get what is coming to them."**

"**Fine but send umber he can take care off them." Zafire laughed as she walked past Entra. **

"**You know how that pest Teran feels about him. You do have an evil mind don't you."**

"**Only when it comes to what are master wants." **


	7. Teran fight

**Teran fight **

Mushra lay on the table not moving, he was awake but his eyes wear close. He couldn't feel anything not when he moved a little or his heart beating, he didn't even know if he was breathing or not. Slowly opening his eyes Mushra could see the room he was in again nothing had changed except Mango had left. Mushra then started to try and get up but couldn't looking down Mushra saw that he was tide to the table.

"How are you feeling pest." A voice said at the door in a sickening way. Turning his head Mushra could see a girl his age with purple eyes and black hair tide in a plat. She was wearing a dark black dress that went up to her knees with red bouts and she wore a dark blue cape.

"Who are you?" Mushra asked in no tone that surprised him he couldn't even feel his lips move.

But the girl didn't even notice she just glared at him. "You don't know how much I won't to see you dead." The girl said as she started walking up to Mushra her purple eyes glaring at him. Reaching out she grabbed the Enterran by the neck and started the cut of his air supply. But she soon let go.

"Why did you do that?" Mushra asked her as she turned, but he said in same emotionless voice as before. As if she didn't start to strangle him.

"I did it because I felt like it Mushra. Oh and as you seem to have forgotten everything already, I might as well tell you my name, its Gem." Gem said as she could care less but Mushra saw something in her eyes but it was only there for a breath second and then it was gone.

"What are you doing in here Gem?" Maygo asked all of a sudden being at the door way. Gem turned round with a little smirk on her face as she started to walk past Maygo.

"Nothing I was just leaving doc, I'm going to join in the fight with Umber." Gem laughed leaving the room as Maygo looked at her with a glare. Mushra looked at the two there was something about Gem that he couldn't quite remember.

"I really hate that girl." Maygo said to know one. "Well I think it's time for the second part, now." Maygo said turning round to face Mushra she had a knife in her hands seeing this Mushra just looked, he didn't feel scared or afraid like he should do he just felt nothing.

* * *

"What's wrong Sago?" Yakumo asked as she looked at look on Sago face.

"Oh it's nothing." Sago said trying not to worry Yakumo but it was no good as he saw that only made her worry more. "Ok it's just that I was thinking about what happened at the cave. If I hadn't of stopped you from going after Mushra this might not off happened. It's really all my fault this happened." Sago whispered the last part in a low voice hiding his eyes so that Yakumo could not see the shame in them. Yakumo reached out her hand and patted Sago on the shoulder. But she knew that would not change how he felt because she had been feeling the same way.

"You know maybe if I had stepped in, maybe you might not off had that fight, I mean it was Sago trying help you and I just stood there." Kutal come up to them to try and take the grief away from them by saying his own mistake but didn't know that it would make himself feel the same way.

"Ok I have had enough of you three always moaning." Crystal all off a sudden appeared in front of the group holding up her staff to the group.

"Crystal don't scare them, there just trying to sort out how there feeling." Teran said trying to make sure Crystal did not try and hurt them.

"Well I'm fed up of them saying all that happened in the past. If they won't someone to blame, blame the Cedrians and Lanancuras. If it wasn't for them Mushra would have never gave up his life as a celestial guardian, the human race would still exist living peacefully with Enterrans. And most of all we would all just be able to get on with our lives." Crystal said with tears in her eyes as she rose into the sky not wanting to have to stay and chat.

"We should not ever have to think about or past mistakes. We should really look to the future. We have 8 days to stop Lanancuras save the world and Mushra. So if you keep speaking like that we will never get there in time." Cosemist said bringing there attention away from the sad Crystal.

"She taking this really hard." Yakumo said looking to every one in the group. Raven nodded his head. And Cosemist looked to the ground angered and ashamed. The kittens looked at the to the moth seemed sad.

"Are you keeping something else from us?" Sago asked as they looked at him.

"Wait one minute how do you know how long we need." Kutal just noticing what Cosemist had said.

"It's because the eclipse is in 8 days." Cosemist said in a annoyed tone of voice.

"What's so important about that?" Sen asked his brother next to him saying "Yah!"

"Wait Lanancuras is going to use the eclipse." Serenity was shocked and but her hand over her mouth in shock. Raven eyes went big as he got an angry look and clinched his fists together drawing blood. Teran face just went pale white. And Crystal who heard it all anger was rising. The only ones that were not affected by this were Yakumo, Sago, Kutal and the kittens.

"Can you pleases explain, we don't know as much as you if you have forgotten that." Kutal said as Cosemist turned to explain.

"Ok, when and eclipse happens in any part of the universe it can effect a celestial guardian. Buy transferring there life energy each other. The life energy for a celestial guardian is there celestial power. We called it a celestial bounding, its not really a bad thing or anything." Cosemist said

"What do you mean not a bad thing, it sounds pretty bad to me." Sago said interrupting the guardian for a minute.

"As I was saying, it's not a bad thing unless your forced into it. Me and Kai did a celestial Bounding where we became connected to each other for ever. But if Lanancuras force Mushra to do a celestial Bounding with him not knowing what it is, or with him not being in his Celestine form. Mushra soul will be trapped with in Lanancuras for ever seeing all the pain and suffering that he triad to prevent 500 years ago. Lanancuras would have got the ultimate revenge."

"But Mushra is not a celestial guardian anymore how can it affect him?" Yakumo asked horrified at what she just heard. Teran was about to explain it when a rough and evil voice answered for him.

"It's because Mushra still has his celestial powers burred deep inside of him."

They all turned to see someone standing on a rock in front of them he looked like he was in his early 30 and had green armour on him. His bright yellow eyes stood out amongst his pale white face and purple hair.

"Umber!" Teran glared at the new comer.

"Ah Teran I didn't know you would be here, when Entra and Zafire told me to come and destroy the _human_ I never thought that I would run into you." Umber laughed as Teran look got darker and darker.

"Come on move it." Raven quickly said to the group.

"What about Teran." Yakumo protected but Raven garbed her hand and flew in the air. While crystal took Sago and Cosemist took Kutal. Quickly grabbing the kittens Serenity followed.

"This is Teran fight not ours." Crystal said holding onto Sago so he would not fall.

* * *

"So is the brat well, yet." Zafire laughed as she came into the lab that Mushra had been in for the past 2 days.

"Almost just don't get him sick again." Mango said not caring as she looked over her nails.

"So where is he?" Entra said walking in the room noticing that Mushra was not there. With not much effort Mango pointed to a door in the back of the lab.

"He needed to throw up after the second part so as if I was going to let him throw up in here. Oh and you can take him out of my sight as iv minded his leg and cut out the fever." Mango looked up at the two wanting them just to take him so she would not ever have to see Mushra again. It taken most of her will power not to stab the boy to death when she had to cut out the fever.

Entra just walked over to the door and opened it to find sick all over the floor with Mushra barley able to stand. Going over and making sure that he didn't get any of the vomit on his boots Entra lifted up Mushra and started pushing him out the door, and out the lab, and down the corridor.

"So now what are you going to do to him as you can't torture him." Mango asked Zafire before she left the room. Turning around Zafire gave a sly smirk oh there are other ways of torture that don't involve blood or pain that way." Zafire laughed as she turned around and walked out the door. "Were going to mess around with his head.

* * *

"It's been along time Teran." Umber laughed taking out his sword that was a demon blade and navy blue and red handle. Teran brought out his bow and arrows just glaring at his foe.

"**I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID UMBER**." Teran shouted as he shout an arrow at Umber who dogged it and smirked slashing his blade down at Teran, who dogged it and only got his cape hit.

"Is it me or have you gotten weaker over the years." Umber laughed as Teran shout anther arrow at him but he missed again.

Umber then went to go and hit Teran over the head with the sword but Teran was able to block it with his bow. They were both court in a clash and nervier of them were gaining the advantage.

"I don't cheat in a fair battle." Teran greeted his teeth as he pushed Umber of him and then kicked him in the face with his foot. After Teran attack Umber looked up and then started laughing. "What's so funny."

"Oh you if that the best you have got to offer, you might as well go back home to shinzo." Umber laughed and then continued his fight with Teran. Up above them the group had just heard what Umber said about shinzo.

"What did he mean about shinzo?" Yakumo asked as she held onto Raven so she would not fall. Serenity who was holding the kittens started to explain. "We didn't think it was important but Shinzo is anther name fir the Celestin realm."

"You didn't think it was not important, don't you know that we have been looking for shinzo." Kutal said as he started to wriggle about on Cosemist hands who was holding him with great difficulty.

"Well what do you find more important Mushra life or our home?" Raven said, they where all quite when they heard an explosion. Looking down they saw Teran smashed against some rocks bleeding on his arms. His cape had been ripped of to show that he was wearing a dark red top with black trouser. Her had fingerless gloves on a dark red boots with a design of a dragon on them that was yellow to stand out.

Teran!" Yakumo shouted but e didn't seem to be listening as he glared at Umber who had manure scrapes on his arms and face.

"HA you where never any good now was you weakling, and your meant to be a celestial guardian." Umber laughed but was then punched in the face by Teran as he jumped of the ground.

"I always hated you and I hate that laugh of yours even more." Teran spat as he landed on the floor as Umber was getting up.

"You think your so smart but lets see how you go about with this." Umber lunged at Teran who rolled out the way and then did a back flip into the air.

"Ha you missed you getting slow."

"Am I." Umber put his sword to the ground and brought it up with some of the dust that was on the floor into the air and into Teran eyes.

"Ahh I can't see." Teran said as he tried to get the dust out of his eyes. Taking the advantage Umber jumped in the air and brought his sword down across Teran face slashing him across the nose drawing blood. Screaming out in pain Teran moved back still not able to see Teran could feel the warm blood coming down his face.

"Why don't we help him?" Sago asked as Crystal held onto him.

"This is Teran fight, don't worry he will win." She said only hopping that she was right.


	8. Gem Scheme

**Gem scheme **

"So how dose it feel to die Teran. You're going to be the second celestial guardian ever to die." Umber laughed as he punched Teran in the stomach and then in the face. All the time Teran could not block or doge.

"Teran getting beat down there." Sen said in Serenity arms as she watched one of her best friends getting hurt.

"What is so important that you're going to let him fight on his own?" Kutal asked as Cosemist was finding it harder to hold the feline.

"It's what Umber did to Teran many many years ago." Raven said looking down on the fight.

"What do you mean what did he do." Yakumo asked.

"Umber destroyed the whole galaxy that Teran had to watch over and protect. He also found the one person Teran cared about more then life itself and killed her right in front of Teran." Serenity said letting tears fall from her eyes. "Even thou we do not do revenged,

Umber had destroyed millions of lives and when Teran beats him he is going to finely get what he deserves."

"That's if Teran can defeat Umber Serenity." Crystal said looking at the Rage Teran was showing at Umber. He was blindly punching the Cedrian.

"That's it Teran keep using all your anger and hate. Your just going to make Umber more powerful." Gem said looking down on battle and then looking at the Celestial guardians, her gaze fell onto Yakumo in Ravens arms. "I may of made a promise to Zafire that I wont destroy you but I'm going to make sure that you never see Mushra again." Gem gave a little grin as her eyes then went down and focused on Cosemist who was holding onto Kutal.

"What is she doing here; well I guess I can have little bit of fun anyway."

Teran punched Umber who grinned and punched Teran back who fell onto the ground with a broken nose. Umber then went to smash his hand into Teran head but Teran was able to doge it and Umber hand went right into the ground.

"Oh what's wrong Teran you still upset of what I did to Elector? How she begged for you to save her when I brought my sword down on her pretty little face." Umber laughed he wanted to get Teran angry at him so that he could use that anger and turn it into his own power. "You Know Teran I made sure that She was the only one left in the Galaxy that you had to watch over. I made sure that she was alive when you came to help, and I made sure to kill her when you was there and could not even save her."

"**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."** Teran screamed going to hit Umber in the face, but Umber was able to doge it and kick Teran in the stomach.

Umber grabbed Teran by the throat and brought Teran up to eye level and with his free hand started to punch Teran in the face.

* * *

"Here we are brat your new room until the rest of your life, which will be for about 8 days." Entra laughed as he pushed Mushra into a dark room and then slammed the door shut as Mushra hit the floor.

Looking around Mushra could see that it was the same room that he was first put into until he tried to fight Zafire and ended up getting his leg broken. The only thing different was that it was a lot warmer then it was last time and that there was a bed to sleep in.

"Why is this happening to me?" Mushra moaned to himself as he got up of the floor.

"_Because Mushra no one likes you they don't care about you." _A voice said out from no where.

"Wh.. what do you know. Who are you where are you." Mushra started to look around for the source of the voice but he could not find it.

"_Why Mushra I'm you. Well the part of you that can see the truth about your so called friends._" The voice said but Mushra kept looking around the room.

"What do you mean so called friends."

"_Well your friends Kutal the big fat cat you hang out with. Why he would give up all your lives just to get something to eat, and don't try to deny it you know I'm right." The voice laughed from all the couners of the room. _

"Your wrong Kutal would put his stomach on hold if his friends are in danger." Mushra shouted turning around as he felt cold air on the back of his neck.

"_What about Sago a child hood friend that turned into a thief. You was wanted for receiving food by pretending to be a king. You know I bet it was Sago who turned you in wanting to make some quick money." _

"That's not true I didn't do that, and besides Sago was in fly town." Mushra started to check the walls and see if anything was there.

"_What about Yakumo, she doesn't care about you, your just a child in her eyes one that should not do what he loves most and fight. She is properly glade that your gone now she doesn't have to worry about you carding any more Enterrans that try to kill her. You're better of with out them your better of alone like you have always been." _

Mushra stopped looking around the walls as he listened to last bit of what the voice had said. Clenching his hands into fists Mushra smashed one of the bricks in wall.

"Your wrong I'm better of with my friends and your not going to get to me like that. Your not going to mess with my head."

Out side Mushra room Zafire was leaning against the door smiling wickedly to her self. Oh don't worry Mushra there are a lot more worse things we can do to you then just have a voice make you hate your friends. Entra was next to her with a distant look in his eyes.

* * *

Teran face was full of blood as Umber kept hitting him and laughing. And Teran was losing consensus and was slowly closing his eyes.

Flash back

"What's wrong Teran." A young girl with blue eyes and short blond hair asked behind Teran.

"Nothing Star." Teran said crossing his arms as he was looking out into space as a shooting star shot through the sky. But it didn't amaze him like it would for most people. Living for thousand of years he had seen many of them.

"You want to see her don't you, you want to see Elector." Star said walking over to the guardian who looked at the sky.

"What how did you know." Teran asked as he looked at one of his closest friends.

"It's written all over your face that you're in love with her." Star laughed.

"Yah well I might have a little crash on her but." Teran started to say moving a piss of stray hair out of his eyes.

"No buts just go and see her I'll cover for you." Star said turning to leave. "Just make sure that your of the plaint before the sun rises. That's when first dates normally end."

Teran was bright red at this. "What you know where not aloud on a planet unless it's really important."

"Oh I know that but where do you think Mushra, Cosemist and Kai go to, play with meteors." Star said leaving the room.

Teran thought about this for a minute and then jumped into the air heading to his galaxy. He finely got to Namboein the plaint that Elector lived on. Heading down he landed on the plaints surface were a young girl sat all alone on a rock out side by a lake.

"Elector!" Teran asked as the girl turned around to see him. She had pale green skin and gold eyes. Her hair neatly fell to her shoulders and was wearing a silk blue dress that went to the floor.

"Yes can I help you?" She answered in a soft voice while trying to see who it was. Teran slowly walked into the moon light so that she could see him. "Teran what are you doing here."

"I came here to see you, because well I just wanted to see if you where ok after what happened." Teran turned his head as he blushed.

"Well you saved my life and my home. But I'm still not sure on how you did it, or why you left all of a sudden." Elector said sadly looking down to the ground.

"Elector if I tell you something, would you promise not to tell anyone else." Teran asked turning to face the young girl in front of him. Nodding and saying that she promised Teran continued.

"Have you ever heard any story's about celestial beings and shinzo, and well all that junk." Teran said trying to get the point

"Yes I know the story's ever since I was a little girl why."

"It's because I'm a celestial being that watches over this galaxy. I'm not supposed to be here but I was." Teran was saying until Elector went up to him and coved his mouth with her index finger.

"I won't tell anyone Teran." Elector said taking his hand. She was shocked to hear about who Teran really was but she pushed it to the back of her head as they started to walk down the lake.

"Um Elector." Teran started to say but she just smiled at him as they both walked under the stars and before the sun came up they both said there good byes as Teran made his way back to shinzo.

End of flash back

Teran slowly opened his eyes as Umber was about to punch him in the head again. Seeing the attack before it could hit Teran grabbed the fist an inch before it could hit him.

"What!" Umber shouted as Teran pushed him back.

"You're not gaining anymore strength from my anger." Teran glared at Umber as he went to hit the Guardian in the head but missed as Teran dogged the attack.

"Yes Teran in control." Raven said as he looked down as his best friend dogged the attack from Umber.

"What how did this happened, one minute he was getting his head bashed in now he is in control." Kutal asked looking down.

"That's it I can't take it anymore Kutal you need to lose some wait I can't hold you anymore. So I'm going to put you down the battle should be over soon if it's not I'm getting involved if he likes it or not." Cosemist said as she was holding on the feline with all her strength. Kutal was hurt at what she had said but he could understand why and pretend not to be. The four guardians started making there way to the ground.

"What, why are you not angry any more." Umber lunged at Teran who dogged the attack again.

"Its because I remembered the best time with Elector I had. And as long as I have that memory you can never take my energy. Instead you're the one growing weaker." Teran jumped in the air and kicked Umber in the head. Falling on the ground Umber looked up at the look on Teran face. It was blank with no emotion in it.

"You finally get what you deserve." Teran said as he lifted his hands to Umber face. "**NOVA BLAST.**" In an instant where Umber was there was nothing but dust. Not even his encard survived the blast.

"Teran you did it." Serenity shouted and running up to her friend. The rest all followed.

"I see your going to have anew scare." Sago said looking at the slash on Teran noise. The blood was all dried but it was still bleeding a little bit.

"Yah but we wasted almost a day we should get going." Teran said as he stood up strait but fell on his rear from the battle.

"I would rest if I were you guardian because when Lanancuras returns your going to need all the strength you need." Gem appeared on a near by rock looking at the group.

"Gem what are you doing here." Cosemist turned and saw the girl standing on the rock.

"Who are you." Raven turned to the girl that looked at the group.

"Wait how do you know her and Raven doesn't." Yakumo asked looking at Cosemist.

"Oh what none of them know about me?" Gem said her eye's glistering in the light of the setting sun.

"This is not funny out of are way now." Sago got his blade out but Gem just looked at the water Enterran.

"Sago don't she a much Stronger then the Cedrian, then that beast and Umber, she might even be stronger then Zafire and Entra. You won't stand a chance at how your strength is now." Cosemist grabbed hold of Sago arms to stop him from attacking.

"What she a Cedrian." Teran asked surprised looking at her but soon fell over from the wounds he had got. Kutal quickly court the guardian before he hit the ground.

"Oh pour little guardian. I can't believe you had a hard time fighting that weakling Umber." Gem laughed as she jumped of the rock onto the ground her purple eyes focusing on Yakumo and then on Cosemist. "Mushra soul well soon be lost forever and Lanancuras will soon return. But until then its going to be so much in destroying all of you one by one. And very soon Mushra is not going to care about any of you, especial you Yakumo." Gem started laughing at there faces.

"You better not do anything to Mushra Gem, because if you do I'll kill you with my own hands." Crystal shouted clenching her hands into fists and glaring at the girl.

"What's going on Cosemist?" Yakumo asked looking t the red eyed guardian who was breathing heavy.

"Gem has an ability to change how a person feels if they are mentally wounded." Cosemist said not taking her eyes of Gem.

"What, leave my brother alone." Crystal said getting worried about what she just heard.

"Oh don't worry there would be nothing more in the world of what I would like to do then that. But orders are orders and I guess I could make it a little fun. I'll be telling Mushra what a great time your having with out him good bye." And with that Gem despaired into nothing.

"I don't like that girl she scary." Estee whispered in a scared voice and bearing her head into Serenity's arms.

"Cosemist how do you know her." Raven said walking up to the Guardian who fell to the floor. Teran who had regained some of his strength went to help her up.

"I know her because she tried to kill me Mushra and Kai when we went out of the celestial realm to explore." Cosemist whispered Sago looked at her and Yakumo bent down eye leavel to her.

"Why did she try and kill you."

"She wanted to become more powerful she wanted are celestial power and drained Kai of most of his. Mushra beat her and got Kai energy back but she started to attack him, she promised to ruin any happens he might ever have in the world and left." Cosemist said holding onto Teran.

"Sorry but it seems that you got of easy there." Kutal said looking at her but Cosemist shock her head.

"No Kutal we didn't, we never told anyone about her we didn't even know who she was. But a few years after that we meet her again and she hadn't changed a bit. We found out that she was a Celest and well she joined Lanancuras in hopes of killing Mushra. But Celest can not kill some one in there heart." Cosemist said looking down on the ground.

"What do you mean some one in there heart she doesn't.." Yakumo was saying but could not bring her self to the last part having an feeling inside of her she never felt before.

"No it's when she promised to ruin Mushra life that's when, every promise she makes enters her heart. And she cannot kill Mushra because of that. But I would not put it past her to use matters of the heart so easily." Cosemist said looking down. This confused the Human and Enterrans but the Guardians all new what Cosemist was talking about.

"She lays one finger on my baby brother she is dead." Crystal started to shout her head of as Raven tried with all his might to make her stop.

Yakumo sat there thinking for a minute to her self. what dose that mean. And why am I feeling this feeling it seems like hate or something. Me and Mushra are just friends aren't we.'


	9. Twisted Heart

Twisted heart

Mushra sat on the bed all alone in the dark room. There was nothing to do and no way out. A minute ago someone had given him some food but not a lot just dry bread and some water. He hadn't touched it figuring they won't him alive he was going to do all he could to make there lives hard.

"Oh Mushra you have got to eat, you don't want to get ill again now do you."

Looking up Mushra could see Gem standing at the door her hair was no longer in a plat but tide into a pony tail.

"What do you care?" Mushra bitterly asked as he stood up, but before he could do anything else Gem had clicked her finger making black vines tie them selves around him.

"I'm not as stupid as every one else here is Mushra. I know very well that you well keep trying to fight your way out of here." Gem started saying as she walked around him. "It's just your nature, Yakumo could never understand that."

"You know nothing about me or Yakumo." Mushra spat trying to break free.

"Oh really I have just been to see all you're friends." Gem was now standing in front of Mushra. "They have new friends with them I'm sure that Zafire has told you about them." Gem was enjoying seeing Mushra angry and trying his best to brake free and hit her.

"Yah and I don't believe that witch." Mushra anger was rising that flames started to come around him.

"Careful Mushra you might burn some one." Gem laughed but soon reached out her hand and started patting Mushra head. But every time her hand touched Mushra some black mist appeared but then went.

"Don't touch me." Mushra bitterly said but found himself getting very tired.

"Oh but Mushra I'm here so you don't have to be alone anymore, Now that you found out the truth that Yakumo hates you. I can't believe that you put up with her for this long, what would have happened when you all reached Shinzo she would bring back the human race who would want to kill you all. She doesn't care about and never will she rather see your head on a stick." Gem bitterly said as she grabbed hold of Mushra hair making him winch in pain at the sudden movement.

"Ah your lying.." Mushra said shacking with anger but feeling his eyelids growing ever so heavy. Gem just looked at him in the eyes finding this very amusing. "Yakumo would never want to see anyone hurt she cares about everyone and everything."

"Then why are you still here." Gem said in an none emotional voice that would slice daggers into the person with the coldest heart.

"Why are you still here and not with your so called friends, why haven't they come for you yet." Gem words were carom and painful at the same time and Mushra couldn't help but listen to her.

"There having trouble getting here." He whispered feeling for the first time in his life weak and helpless.

"Oh no Mushra you have got to stop believing in these lies you're telling yourself. There getting on with there lives, they know you're here but there to busy trying to rebuild the human race then to care about a weakling like you." Gem grip got harder and the black mist stayed for longer.

"You're lying!" Mushra Screamed as he hyper formed and broke out of the black vines.

"Well done Mushra." Gem smirked as she backed flipped out of harms way.

"What do you mean witch." Mushra said getting ready to fight.

"You just showed me what makes your will power so strong. So now I'm going to brake your sprit and you will be completely helpless. Pleasant dreams." Gem raised her hands into the air bringing the black mist back but it was thicker and bigger. When it finely cleared Mushra lay on the floor unconscious.

"This is going to be so much fun toying with your heart." Gem said reaching down and taking the crown that was on Mushra forehead and turning it back into a jewel.

"Now that you no longer have this little thing to protect you.

* * *

Yakumo was looking down at the ground not really thinking but just staring into space. 

"I hope Yakumo is going to be ok she doesn't look so good." Kutal asked looking at the human who eyes were shining as if she was going to cry.

"That's because of her heart." Teran just whispered so Yakumo would not hear him going down to the Enterran.

"What is that suppose to mean." Kutal looked at the guardian with a weird look. Sago and the twins looking at them weird as well.

"You mean Yakumo loves Mushra." Estee said figuring what Teran meant. She happily on Serenity shoulder and had said it a little bit too loudly for the Guardians liking.

"Quite Estee." Crystal whispered kinder harshly to the little kitten but Yakumo was not listening to them which made her give a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Estee but we don't wont to tell Yakumo that." Crystal apologised to the small kitten seeing her upset face.

"What do you mean you don't want to tell Yakumo?" Sago faced them.

"Yakumo and Mushra have a special bound together. One that if the Cedrians break can destroy them both and that is bad for the rest of us." Cosemist said looking at the sun.

"So why don't you want us to tell her." Kutal asked.

"Because she has to figure it out on her own." Raven said looking to the human.

"I guess were just going to have to trust you now aren't we?" Sago looked ahead he could see some ruins up ahead.

Yakumo just stared at the floor of Hakuba.

"Is everything ok Yakumo." The Robot asked her looking concern for the human who just stayed silent. Hakuba looked down sad that Yakumo was not talking to him but he understood why thou.

* * *

"Lord Lanancuras here is the jewel that makes Mushra form into Mushrambo." Gem said kneeling in front of the meteor. 

"So that also formed as a protection around him so I would not know who he was. Yes I can no longer sense Mushrambo energy in him but Mushra own power." Lanancuras told Gem who held the jewel in front of her master.

"It was also helping him to resist my power to twist his feelings but now he should be easy to brake." Gem smirked just then Entra walked in.

"Yes what is it Entra."

"I got the special poison you asked for." Entra kneeled before the meteor as Gem was.

"Well done Use it on the Enterrans and bring me there jewels." Lanancuras told him. Standing up Entra bowed to show his respect and that he understood and left.

"I well go and twist Mushra heart and mind so he hates his friends and well have no hope of ever seeing his freedom again." Gem bowed before leaving.

"What do you want Zafire?" Lanancuras asked sensing the teenage Cedrian.

"I am sorry Lanancuras but I really want to destroy the Human Yakumo I was wondering why you haven't let me go to destroy her." Zafire asked having hatred in her eyes as she said Yakumo name.

"Because I need you here the human will be taken care of but until I am realised you are to stay here." Lanancuras voice was steady and a sort of thrill in it at the mention of his freedom. "but well done for weakening Yakumo Trust in Mushra and his in her."

"Thank you my lord." Zafire bowed and left her king to be on his own again.

* * *

Groining a little Mushra opened his eyes to see he was lying on the floor. He felt really weird for some reason his head would not stop spinning. Bringing his hand to his head Mushra could feel that there was something missing. 

**_My crown_** he thought

"Awake are we?" Gem laughed in a cruel way standing in front of him. He just looked up at her clenching his hands into fists.

"Oh don't ached that way Mushra I'm just here to talk, you might as well get use to it your going to see a lot more of me." Gem lifted Mushra chin up with her index finger.

"Don't touch me you witch." Mushra knocked her hand away from him but this only made her laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's just interesting seeing you angry, you have so much of it's interesting and it suits you." Gem said getting up looking at his confused face. She had an evil glint in her eyes. "I understand you Mushra no one else dose, I understand your need to fight to prove that your better then everyone else. But Yakumo doesn't she twist your mind she corrupt you until your nothing but a useless worm, she doesn't care about you. It's just your power she wants. Your friends are the same they don't care or they would have come by now emit it your alone and that's your destiny to be alone forever." Gem told Mushra there was something in her voice saying this.

Mushra could feel his mind slipping into darkness he believed her. No he couldn't they were his friends they would come he had to keep telling himself this.

"Give it up Mushra no one cares about you. I'm telling you this because I understand you they would leave you here to rot while they go looking for there preaches Shinzo." Gem quickly said seeing Mushra eyes take A Haze look about them and to convince him more seeing that he was trying to fight. Gem kept eye contact on him not blinking, a smirk soon came to her face as she could no longer feel Mushra sprite fighting back.

"Your right." Mushra said slowly and in a trance his eyes where hazed over. "They don't care about me. They never have. I'm all alone."

Smiling at what she had done Gem bent down to the broken Mushra. As he was now looking to the floor she lifted his chin with her index finger again so he was looking at her. "You hate them don't you?" Gem asked drawing on all her power of changing a person feeling for the answer she was looking for.

"Yes!"

* * *


	10. Cosemist Histroy

**Cosemist History**

Cosemist was flying near Yakumo as they were getting closer to there gaol but at the same time so far away.

"Cosemist.." Yakumo started to say but cut her self off. Cosemist just looked at the human who had turned her gaze to the floor of Hakuba again.

"What is it Yakumo, if you have a question or something you need to talk about you should get it of your chest. Or else it is just going to waging you down in the future." Cosemist said to Yakumo with a little bit of a sad tone.

"I'm sorry but why do you have red eyes none of the other Guardians do?" Yakumo asked looking at the female guardian who now had her head turned to the floor.

"Each of us guardians are different but we are also all the same." Cosemist started to explain to Yakumo. "My family has red eyes and bluish hair all the time." Cosemist pointed to her see crystal blue hair with a smile. But Yakumo could see it was forced on and was not true to how Cosemist was feeling.

For the next half an hour the journey was silent and no one was talking to anyone.

"Well we have been travailing all day how about we stop for something to eat." Serenity said with a smile on her face she couldn't stand the quite and she figured that the Enterrans and Yakumo where properly hungry.

"Shouldn't we keep going Mushra counting on us?" Sago asked looking at Serenity who was flying in front of him and flying backwards.

"Yah but when we get there where going to have to fight are way through, and we can't be week when we get there or else we won't last 5 minutes." Serenity turned around.

"Plus Mushra might not won't us to rescue him." Teran said flying near them all only to get hit on the head by Crystal and Raven.

"Why say that, Teran?" Crystal screamed in his ear.

"Because of Gem might of all ready change his feelings." Cosemist said looking down to the ground mentally hitting her self at thinking of the girl.

"That won't happen I know for a fact that Mushra won't listen to them." Yakumo was crossed that they would think Mushra would believe that girl.

"He would, there is something in Gem's voice that can change someone." Cosemist said.

"Well Mushra is stubborn so I agree with Yakumo." Crystal said as she hit Teran in the head again before he could say anything, but he didn't have to.

"Yep that's because for some reason he took after you." Raven laughed only to have Crystal come and bring out her staff and swing it down on Raven head but he brought out his sword to block the attack.

"Are them two always like this?" Kutal asked the kittens were finding it quite amusing. Yakumo and Sago just looked at the two guardians who where meant to be family but looked more like fierce enemy's.

With out even bothering to look up the remaining Guardians just said yes as if they where use to it. All of them except for Cosemist who was looking at them as if she had not seen it in years. It was then that Yakumo notice a Silver Star necklace around her neck.

* * *

Gem walked into the small room Mushra was in to make sure that he was still under her control. As she came in she could see Mushra eyes where still hazed over and was just staring of into space. 

"What's wrong you board." Gem laughed at seeing Mushra look over at her with his empty eyes. "Oh don't worry just a few more days now and then you're not going to have to worry about anything ever again." Gem smirked as Mushra eyes got an angry look.

'Not that you know the truth anyway but I'm not aloud reveal anything from your stupid past.'

"Why do you keep coming to me? Why are you lot doing this to me?" Mushra asked in the trance tone that he had talked in earlier. Gem just rolled her eyes.

"Because it's easy too and we have to make sure that you don't try anything." Zafire had walked into the room with a smirk on her face and walked up to Gem to whisper something into her ear.

Mushra was not really listening to them as his head was buzzing with all these different stuff that where not making sense. The only things that where making sense was a voice telling him that he was alone and nobody cared about him. When Mushra finely looked up it was no surprised that the Cedrian and the Celest had gone.

* * *

They all sat down by a small river as Kutal started cooking some food for every one. Serenity was helping as she had a keen interested in cooking. Crystal and Raven had gone on to arm wrestling as Yakumo had told them to stop there little battle they had only a few hours ago. Sago was getting some water and Teran was teaching the kittens some Celestial words in other words there language. 

"Cosemist what's that necklace around your neck I haven't seen it before." Yakumo asked as she walked up to the blue haired guardian.

"Oh this it's something I got along time ago." Cosemist said looking down at the Silver Star. That was on a very fine chain. "If you want you can have it."

"What me no it's yours, I couldn't." Yakumo started to protest.

"It's ok Yakumo it stopped glowing for me a long time ago. So maybe you can have some luck with it." Cosemist took of the necklace and gave it to Yakumo.

"Come on Yakumo the food is ready Cosemist you can try some if you would like," Serenity shouted over at the two.

"If you cooked I would rather fly into Enterras sun." Cosemist shouted back knowing full well the last time Serenity thought it would be fun to cook for people who did not need to eat.

"Don't worry I cooked it." Kutal replied as he tasted to soup to see if it was done right.

"You cheated, you distracted me." They could all hear Crystal shout as Raven was jumping in the air laughing.

"Uncle Kutal look what we learned." Estee laughed running up to her uncle with her brother's following her. "Hersino means hello."

"Oh and cratie means good bye." Sen laughed getting his Uncles attention. Kutal looked at the two and smiled.

"Inhernto means moron or was it ass." Rai said looking confused as he tried to remember what the word meant.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY INHERNTO! THERE JUST KITTENS YOUR NOT SURPOSE TO BE TEACHING THEM WORDS LIKE THAT." Serenity shouted scaring the living daylights out of everyone. Kutal was giving him a very angry look and started shouting about he should not be teaching his family words like that.

"What the heck dose it really mean?" Sago asked coming back and hearing all the shouting.

"You don't won't to know. One it is very rude and two it is not very pleasant." Crystal answered is a very calm voice.

"Then why do you say it?" Yakumo asked remembering them saying it loads of times before.

"Because it's just one of those things you say to someone annoying you all the time. It makes them shut up unless they really want to annoy you." Raven answered.

"I guess we should eat." Cosemist said picking up a bowl and began eating her soup. Everyone soon followed. But Teran was stuck eating some of Serenity's cooking.

"Cosemist!" Raven whispered to the girl as she ate.

She didn't turn to him or reply but opened her eye's abet and looked to him show that she listening.

"Is it ok if I speak to you abet when Yakumo and the Enterrans are asleep? Serenity, Teran and Crystal want to talk to you as well." Raven asked still whispering. Cosemist somehow new what this was about and nodded. Unknown to the two of them Sago had heard there little conversation.

* * *

_Mushra was alone in complete darkness it was dark and cold. _

"_Hello!" Mushra shouted looking around trying to find someone. But no one answered instead the only thing he got was cry's for help. People screaming for the pain to stop. The seine around him slowly changed into fire with Enterrans running for there lives in fear. There where creatures killing all the Enterrans and taking great pride in doing so. Mushra could smell burnt flesh as some Enterrans ran into the fire hoping to getaway for the creatures but to no use as they just followed them into the fire and killed them there but not fully. They would leave before delivering the final blow that would kill them and let the fire finish them of._

"_Stop this I don't want to see this." Mushra whispered to himself as he saw a mother running trying to protected her child. But one of the creatures came out of nowhere and grabbed the child off her. _

_Mushra could see it was a little boy only about 4 years old if not younger. He was screaming for his mum and she was trying to reach out to her son. But anther creature had come and grabbed her bye the hair. Mushra was frozen in place as he saw what the creatures did next. Right in front of the mother they ripped the boy in half. They let go of the mum who quickly grabbed her son's encard only to have the creature who had murdered her son smash his foot into her hands and started crashing her hand. As he did this the boy's encard started to rip in her hands. _

_Mushra could hear her crise and they scarred him they scarred him so much that he had to cover his ears. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the creatures make the mum take away the only thing that could bring her son back to her. _

"STOP IT!" Mushra shouted as he opened his eyes. he was back in the room but he couldn't remember falling asleep. He realised that he was lying on the old bed. He found himself sweating and breathing really heavily and looking into the distance. His eyes where normal for a few minutes but then stock the haze look again.

* * *

"Ok Cosemist spill where were you all these years." Raven asked his cape blowing in the cool night's air. 

"I don't want to talk about it Raven." Cosemist hissed in a threatening way.

"You Take off 6000 years ago with out a trace. You just got up and left leaving Kai when he most needed you." Serenity voice was sad as she said Kai's name.

"I had my reason's ok."

Sago Yakumo snuck behind a bush to hear what the Celestial guardians had to say. They told Kutal they would tell him about it when they got back but he couldn't come for obvious reasons.

"Kai was ill you were the only one he wanted with him, and after you left he only got worse. He fell a asleep 1500 years with out waking up." Teran told her.

"I'm sorry ok but I had to leave I couldn't just stay there and see him in pain. No one was doing anything I hated it I had to leave." Cosemist shouted tears were in her eyes as she said this.

"You know Kai was heart broken when he found out you left, that you left him after everything you both had gone through. He has never been the same since then and he has been waiting for you to return." Crystal looked at the red eyed Guardian.

"I never meant to hurt Kai I love him and he is also one of my best friends. But I had personal reasons for living." Cosemist whispered her gaze grow to the floor. Yakumo and Sago where trying to be very quite.

"What about Mushra, when he gave his life to stop Lanancuras." Raven started seeing Cosemist look up at him. Sago and Yakumo where now paying very close attention.

"Yah what about it?" Cosemist asked quietly not in a horrible way but one of curries.

"You were his best friend and the only one he could not say good bye to." Raven continued to say making Cosemist feel more low.

"Yah when I heard about I was shocked. But I couldn't do anything because it was too late."

Sago and Yakumo both looked at each other. For three days to four days they had been travelling with the guardians and not once had they known that Cosemist left her home 6000 years ago or that she was Mushra best friend. Yakumo found it more shocking that she didn't feel jealous about Cosemist being Mushra best friend.

"When did you think they where going to tell us all this." Sago whispered to Yakumo.

"Maybe when they got all this sorted out." She whispered back.

"That's not good enough Cosemist what could be so important that you left Kai on his own, Mushra to give up his life, the galaxy you protect without a guardian." Teran spat at the girl who was staring of into the distance.

"You want to know ok I'll tell you."

(**Flashback**)

Cosemist stood there looking down into the pale face of her friend Kai. His normal tanned skin was now pale white. He had purple hair that was quite messy. He wasn't breathing but Cosemist knew he was not dead because guardians did not need to breath. Slowly Kai began to stir and opened his eye's to look at Cosemist with his dark purple eyes.

"Cosemist your still here." He laughed in a rough voice looking up at her from the bed he was in.

"Yah don't worry Kai I'm not going anywhere." Cosemist told him taking his hand. The star necklaces around her neck glowed a warm gold.

"You won't go well you. You won't leave me." He asked or more like pleaded. She gave him a reassuring smile as he closed his eyes very tired.

"He hasn't changed has he?" Mushra asked walking into the room.

"No he hasn't." Cosemist said not looking up at her friend. "All the time he is in pain I hate seeing him like this. He's hurting and there is nothing I can do to help ease the pain."

"The only thing you can do is stay with him. That's all he wants, don't worry he well get better." Mushra reassured her as he too looked down to see Kai face a deathly pale.

"hours later Cosemist still stood there next to Kai some Guardians had came into see if she and Kai was ok but none of them stayed long. Just then a new Guardian came in he had bright red eyes and shoulder length blue hair tide into a pony tail. Cosemist did not notice him come in because if she had she would of seen the evil smirk on his lips and evil look in his eye's.

"Your still here are you." The new Guardian asked coming up to her and scaring Cosemist nearly to death.

"You scared me, but yah I'm still here I got to stay here with Kai he needs me." Cosemist said looking to see the Guardian who did not have the evil around him but had a warm smile.

"You know there has to be something you can do to help him then just stay here and watch him suffer. There has got to be away for him to get better." The Guardian started to walk around the room.

"If there was anything I could do to stop Kai pain I would you know that." Cosemist said looking to the Guardian who had his back turned to her.

"Well there is something that could help him."

"What. What is it I'll do anything just tell me." Cosemist pleaded

"Well I have heard that some where in one of the far corners in space is a jewel that can cure anything, even a Celestial Guardian."

"The far corners but that would take ages and I can't leave Kai." Cosemist said eyes turning to the floor in a sad look.

"Well I won't mind watching your boyfriend. You go and look for jewel."

"Are you sure, Lanancuras?" Cosemist asked.

"But of course what are older cousins meant to do." Lanancuras said seeing Cosemist Face light up as she said good Bye to Kai and then Lanancuras. Before she left, as soon as Cosemist was out of the room Lanancuras got an evil smile back on his face.

"Two down a load more to go." Lanancuras laughed looking down at Kai before leaving him on his own chuckling evilly to himself.

**(Years later.)**

"I have searched everywhere in this stupid corner of the unrevised and nothing. I wonder if Lanancuras was telling the truth, no he has too he's my cousin why would he lye to me." Cosemist said to her self as she was in a bar.

"Hay Girl isn't it past your bedtime." Some guy said coming up to Cosemist 'he's was properly drunk. Or just insane.' Cosemist thought to herself.

"Nope I don't sleep." Cosemist replied to him.

"Well you're a little young to be in here aren't ya." He said Cosemist could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Yah so I did the owner a favour." Cosemist took anther a sip out of her water.

"Well what's your name then?"

"Cosemist!"

"That's good because I've been looking for you for sometime now." The guy suddenly said taking Cosemist off guard as he smashed her into the table.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Cosemist shouted removing her cap to show her Celestial outfit.

"My King has told me to get rid of you. While he conquers the galaxy you protect." The guy laughed as he went to grab Cosemist but she just rolled under him.

"Your King wants me dead ha. Well I'm a Celestial Guardian I don't die so easy plus I'm immortal." Cosemist laughed as she grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up over her head. "Now tell me who your King is?"

"I well not tell a stupid guardian like you who our king is." The Guy spat at Cosemist making her throw him into the glass bottles. He stood up having glass cutting into his arms and chest blood was all over him and he was socked in beer.

"I'm going to ask you one more time who is your king." Cosemist asked as the guy went to hit her. But she merely punched him in the gut and then grabbed his arm and twisted it around.

"You going to be a good little boy or am I going to have to hurt you." Cosemist asked in a sarcastic way. But to show she was not lying she started twisting his arm around to the point of where it would be reaped out of the arm socket.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ok… ok my king is lord Lanancuras. The king of the Cedrians." The guy screamed.

Cosemist dropped him looking in pure shock at what he had just said. "No that can't be true Lanancuras id my cousin a celestial guardian he would want anything hurt nothing." She started muttering to her self the Cedrian took this opportunity to pull out a knife and stab Cosemist in the gut and slice her neck before running out the room. Cosemist fell to the floor her gold star necklaces slowly turning silver. The owner of the bar who had been hiding saw Cosemist on the floor and quickly grabbed her to get some medical help.

**(Some more years later.)**

Cosemist had been travelling to stop the Cedrians but not once had she ran into Lanancuras. While she was on a planet there was a festival going on.

"The Cedrians are finely gone there no more terror in the unnerves." Some people where shouting.

"Excuses me what's going on." Cosemist asked. She was wearing a blue tank top with a black skirt. Her boots went up to her knees and were also black. She had a dark blue cap to hide her wings.

"Don't you know child." An old lady said sweetly to Cosemist who just stared at her confused. "The evil Cedrian King Lanancuras and the Cedrian army have been sealed away in a meteor for the rest of eternity."

"When did this happen? What happened?" Cosemist asked looking to the lady who just smiled at her.

"The Celestial Guardians put a stop to his evil ways of course."

"But that would mean one would have to give up there life." Cosemist said quietly to herself trying to figure out what one of her friends would give up there life. A near by man who was hearing there conversation came up to them.

"That's true young girl." The man said as he came up to the two. "I believe it was one called Mushra." As the man said this he went off to join in with the party Cosemist stood there frozen in shock the old lady saw this and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry dear this is a time to celebrate not to cry." She said but she didn't know Cosemist was a celestial guardian and so could not understand why Cosemist was so upset.

'Mushra you can't have. You can't have died where guardians and guardians don't die.' Cosmist started thinking to herself as flashes of all the good times she had with Mushra past right through her head.

'This is all your fault Lanancuras. I hate you.'

"**I HATE YOU!**" Cosmist shouted making everyone stare at her as she ran off.

**(End off flashback)**

"And that what happened." Cosemist told them the Guardians stood there staring at her.

"Lanancuras is her cousin?" Sago said shocked as he looked at them from his hiding place.

"That's so sad, she been hurt a betrayed so many times." Yakumo said thinking of the last part of Cosemist history.

"I'm sorry Cosemist I didn't think that Lanancuras tricked you and then tried to kill you." Serenity said looking to the floor.

"Yah well you know now. And I think Lanancuras hurt Kai." Cosemist told them.

"And now he is trying to hurt Mushra so we got to stop him once and for all." Crystal said clenching her fists.

"I agree, but should we tell Yakumo, Sago and Kutal this." Teran asked them.

"No not now they have to much to deal with. Well tell them later ok." Raven told them all agreeing they started making there way back to the camp. Yakumo And Sago snuck back too and got there before them. But they did not get much sleep as they had to get up in 1 half hours.

* * *

"Treanch Wake up." Entra shouted at a being in the cold dark corner of a room. 

"Yessss what can I do for you." Treanch hissed opening his yellow eyes.

"I want you to play around with the Human and the guardians bring me back the Enterrans jewels thou. Oh and use this poison on the Enterrans as well." Entra said throwing the vile with the poison in it into the darkness for Treanch to catch.

"But of course." Treanch started to laugh.

* * *


	11. Sprit still strong

**Sprit still strong **

"I haven't seen you in a while dear brother. What have you been up to other then not letting me kill Yakumo?" Zafire came out off the shadows and leaned on the door that lead out off the room they were in. Entra looked to his younger sister and gave her an angry look.

"You had you're chance to kill that human before and you mucked it up. So I have sent Treanch to fight them." Entra turned back to look at the charts he was reading.

"What ever I don't know why lord Lanancuras is going to all this trouble for the jewels. We already have Mushra so that I can't protect him any more" Zafire asked coming up to her brother.

"Lanancuras needs there jewels that combine into Mushrambo. That way they won't have a hyper form. That way they become weaker while Lanancuras becomes stronger." Entra told his sister who was now leaning on the wall now playing with her hair.

"well I can't wait to see what that poison is going to do to the pussy cat and water wimp?"

"Don't worry sister you would like it a lot." Entra got an evil glint in his eyes as his mouth curved into a smirk. "The guardians won't be able to save them Enterrans and then Yakumo will fall with all three off her guardians gone. And Mushra soul will belong to Lanancuras."

"So that's our king's plan. I can't wait to destroy them Enterrans." Zafire laughed leaving the room.

* * *

"How is my least favourite person in the world? Have nice dreams." Gem walked in to the dark room Mushra was in to see he was on the small bed. He was pale as if he had just seen a ghost and his eyes looked even more hazed over.

Mushra didn't move or even notice that she was there. Smirking to her self Gem started making her way towards the boy who lay on the bed. As soon as Gem was next to Mushra she bent down and started whispering words into his ear.

"_Mushra your life has always been tough for you. Everyone you have always cared about has turned there back on you. Even when you most needed them your hurting, you're in pain Mushra and no one cares. Everyone wants you dead. Now close you're eyes and dream this nightmare." _Gem finished standing back up with a very dark look in her eyes as Mushra's closed.

"Don't worry Mushra you're going to have a lot more torturer in you're future and all these entire dream I'm giving you will come true." Gem said as she turned to leave but stopped before she got to the door. Turning around Gem looked at Mushra as if she could sense something. But after double checking she turned around and walked out off the room.

* * *

"How long is it tell we get to the meteor Raven?" Yakumo asked to the guardian. Raven looked at her trying to think of how long.

"About 4 days if we don't get attacked again. And that's with all the rests you lot need." Raven said.

"Well that good because the eclipse is in 6 days. So the sooner we get there the better." Kutal said driving a little faster.

"But the Cedrians are going to attack us. It's not like Lanancuras to let us come right in and ruin his freedom." Serenity was sitting onto poof Hakuba board of flying. The kittens sat with her.

"Well as long as we get there in time I'll be happy." Crystal was flouting near the floor. Everyone else agreed with Crystal and they all carried on their journey not aware that a being was watching them from the sky as it jumped to keep up with them.

* * *

Mushra woke up again from one of the dreams. He was coved in cold sweat and was breathing more heavily. Mushra eyes came out off the trance look but once again they went back into it after a few minutes.

'Your sprit is still fighting my control. I guess it is much stronger then I thought. I'm going to have to stop this but how.' Gem thought as she stood in the corner of the room but teleported out next to Zafire who was in a room filled with dead plaints.

"What's wrong with you Maygo tell you to get lost again." Zafire laughed at the Celest who sat down next to her.

"Mushra sprit is fighting back. My spell is not working on him and he will soon brake free off it. Even if I keep sending him images for his dreams he will break free."Gem anger rose as she picked up one off the dead flowers and crashed it in her hands.

"He still hates his friends so why don't you use that. Break the bound with Yakumo and you will break the brat." Zafire laughed picking up the crashed plaint of the floor.

"There is only one way I know that bound will ever be broken but it's not like were aloud…." Gem started saying but Zafire interrupted her.

"I'm quite sure lord Lanancuras will let us, if we explain it to him but I have to get to Treanch to explain it, if our king lets us do this." Zafire despaired to tell Lanancuras her plain while Gem just stood there in the room filed with dead plaints.

"If this plan dose not work I know anther one that would be just as good in destroying human bound in the stupid guardian Mushra." Gem mouth curved in to a smirk and showed her fangs that not many people would notice.

* * *

Sago and Kutal where both behind the group as Sago was telling Kutal what he heard that night.

"So Cosemist is Lanancuras cousin. Well I never would have guessed that." Kutal said in a whisper so no one would hear him. But even thou Yakumo was talking to all the Guardians with random topics he still knew that they would be able to hear them so he tried to be as quite as possible.

"Yah and not there not telling us any of this how are we suppose to trust them. What else are they hiding from us?" Sago asked in annoyed voice.

"Well even thou they have not told us this, they might just simply have their own problems to sort out. I mean Crystal and Raven are Mushra sister and brother they don't won't anything to happen to him just as much as we do." Kutal whispered his answer to Sago who just looked to the ground.

"I have know Mushra since we were little Kutal now I feel that I don't know him at all. It feels that we have just been court up in some mixed up game. Were all supposed to be helping Yakumo get to Shinzo but now. Now were not dealing with strong Enterrans but strong aliens that would properly destroy Enterra as soon as they get a chance." Sago was still looking to the floor saying everything that he was feeling to Kutal who just nodded.

Up where Yakumo was she was asking them random questions so that Sago could tell Kutal what they heard last night.

"So um what's the Shinzo you live in like?" Yakumo asked the guardians.

"I is really wonderful as it is gold and silver it's what you would think was a palace but 40 times bigger. The gardens a huge filled with every follower in the universe." Crystal started saying thinking back to all the wonderful plaints she had back home. Yakumo got a small smile on her face just thinking about it.

"The only problem is that it is always night time, we don't get a sunrise like on a planet it is just space we see. And from there we have to watch over the universe and make sure every thing is fine." Teran told Yakumo in a sad voice.

"Oh so it must get pretty boring living there for ever." Yakumo said looking down at the Silver Star necklace.

"It can but we do go out to explore and see new things." Serenity smiled making the mood seem a little bit happier.

"Are celestial guardians born or well ……. You know what I mean." Yakumo asked them as the question just popped into her head.

"Actually yes we have parents. They are immortal just like us but instead of looking like kids and staying the look of age of 12 or 13, there all looking the age of 18 the 19." Teran laughed. Yakumo thought of this and then smiled as they all carried on there way in silence as Kutal and Sago came up to join them.

Raven all off a sudden started looking around feeling that something was wrong.

"What's wrong bro?" Crystal asked seeing her brother looking around.

"Something isn't right can't you feel it Crystal."

"Yah I feel it now, we should worn the others." Crystal replayed but before they could they could there was a sudden gust off wind as black smoke started coming out of the ground separating them from each other.

* * *

Yakumo opened her eyes to see that she was lying in a soft bed in a room filled with make up TV stereo with CD scatted every were. Really it was a room that any normal teenage girl would have.

"Where am I, were Sago Kutal and the kittens. Where are all the Guardians?" Yakumo started to wonder as she looked around the room not even noticing the door opening.

"Oh good you're up Yakumo. Don't forget you promised to help me out in the lab today." Said a voice in a kind way. Turning around to see who it was Yakumo came face to face with.

"Dad!"

* * *

Sago woke up to find him self in a soft bed in a huge room made out of gold.

"Master Sago it is time to get." A fish Enterran said wearing a butler outfit and standing at the door with a golden tray filled with delouses food.

"Um master Sago what do you mean. Where am I?" Sago asked looking at the Enterran to make sure he did not try anything funny.

"Why Master Sago you are the riches Enterran on all of Enterra. And I am you're servant. Now you breakfast is getting cold." The Fish Enterran walked up to Sago and gave him the tray off food and then left the room. Sago was left there just looking at the food and thinking what the Enterran had just said.

* * *

"Uncle Kutal wake up wake up." Kutal woke up to see the kittens jumping up and down on top of him.

"I'm up I'm up." Kutal said looking at his ness and nephews.

"You promised us you would teach us how to fish today remember." Estee laughed jumping of her uncle and tried getting him to sit up.

"I did!" Kutal asked in a sleepy voice

"Yes you did, mum says that you have to get up because she wants to get the picnic set up." Rai laughed running off with Sen and Estee following him. At this Kutal was up right away and followed the kittens to see if they where right.

As soon as Kutal got to the kitchen he saw a slim cat Enterran wearing a light blue dress that went to the floor. She had a little bit of yellow fur that was longer on her head and would properly look like hair. Turning around to face Kutal she smiled at him.

"I see my lazy brother decides to get up and help now dose he." She laughed while the kittens laughed at the table. With anther cat Enterran who was wearing a green jacket like Rai but was also wearing dark blue trousers. He was a light colour of yellow like Estee was instead of the darker yellow everyone else was, he also had brown strips going along his arms.

"What's wrong Kutal you look like you seen a ghost." The male cat said. But Kutal just looked at his sister and brother in-law.

* * *

Teran awoke to a girl smiling down on him.

"Hi Teran I thought you said celestial Guardians don't need to sleep, but you have been asleep for about 3 hours." The girl laughed.

"Elector, this can't be your dead I saw it." Teran spoke fear and shock in his voice as he looked into Electors eyes.

"It sounds like you had a bad dream but it's over now." Elector smiled at him and drew him into a warm hug. But Teran was still confused but soon returned the hug to Elector.

* * *

"Cosemist wake up pleases wake up."

Cosemist slowly opened her eyes to see two dark purple ones looking back at her.

"Kai is that you." Cosemist slowly said looking at him as he picked her up. Realising it was him Cosemist grabbed him into a hug and started crying. "I'm so sorry Kai that I left you pleases forgive I didn't mean to just get up and leave like that pleases forgive me."

"What are you talking about Cosemist? You haven't left me you fell and hit your head and were out of it for a second, but you haven't left me." Kai told her as he wiped away her tears. But she just looked at him confused before she grabbed him in anther hug.

* * *

"Raven… Yakumo anyone!" Crystal shouted out as she woke in a filled full of flowers.

"Who's Yakumo?"

Turning around Crystal came face to face with Zafarein an old friend of hers. He wore a celestial out fit being a celestial guardian. But his hair was dead white and was very messy. His eyes wore a light purple. Standing next to him was Star.

"What do you mean; she's the last human on Enterra." Crystal anger started to rise as her friends should know this. And she did not like people playing tricks on her.

"What's Enterra? And why would this Yakumo be on Enterra instead of Earth." Star asked coming up to her friend and put her hand on Crystal forehead.

"I'm fine. Where's Raven I need to talk to him." Crystal pushed Star hand away and started walking inside of the golden building. Zafarein and Star started running to catch up with the fiery young Guardian.

"Raven in the main hall with Mushra." Zafarein said making Crystal stop.

* * *

Raven opened his eyes the last thing he remembered was talking to Crystal and then nothing.

"Good to see you're finely awake. What you do bash your head on the floor or something." Raven looked up to see Mushra with his hand out stretched to him.

"Mushra what are you doing here. What about the Cedrians what about ……." Raven started blabbering about as Mushra gave his brother a confused look.

"Raven what in the nebular realm are you talking about. You must off hit your head really hard if it made you this crazy." Mushra laughed as he helped his brother up of the floor.

'_was it all in my head._' Raven thought as he followed Mushra out side the main hall.

* * *

Serenity opened her eyes to see blacked mist every where the only thing she could see was the kittens.

"Serenity your awake, we were really worried." Estee started to cry as she was scared.

"Do you know where we are Serenity and where our Uncle is." Sen started to cry with Estee. That Serenity pulled them both into a hug to make them fell better.

"Where is every one else why are we the only ones here." Rai asked tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, he had to be strong for his brother and sister.

"Yesss that isss what I would like to know to." They all heard someone say. Quickly grabbing Rai Serenity stood up and started looking around to see were the person was.

"Show you're self Cedrian now." Serenity demanded as she looked around her blue eyes not missing anything.

"Tell me way you where not affected by my ssspell. It should have taken your mindssss into a sstate where you get what you mosst want." The Cedrian said in a hiss.

"Well what I most want is to know who you are." Serenity smirked as she could tell that the Cedrian was getting angry.

"Foolish child I am not a mere being that you should be joking with, I can make you're worst fears come to life by the power Lord Lanancuras gave me."

"Sounds fun, well then you let my friend go and I'll see if you're really as strong as you say you are." Serenity was still smirking as she put down the kittens and brought out her wipe.

"Fine if your greatest desire can not destroy you. I will and take great take pleaser in doing so." Serenity quickly turned around seeing two yellow eyes coming at her.

* * *

"Dad what are you doing here. Where are the Enterrans Sago Kutal the kittens." Yakumo started asking her father who looked at her confused.

"Yakumo what's wrong you don't look to good where you sleeping ok. It seems as if you had a very bad dream." Daigo Tatsuro said putting his hand to Yakumo forehead to have sure she didn't have a fever.

"No Dad I'm ok. Maybe it was just a dream." Yakumo said looking at the ground.

"Well ok you should hurry up and have breakfast. You promised to help me in the lab remember." Daigo said leaving the room.

"It can't have been a dream could it." Yakumo went to get up and went to the bathroom at the end of the room. Inside she went to the sink to wash her face with the cold water. After splashing the water a few times on her face she went to grab a towel to dry her self off. As Yakumo did this she got a breath look in the mirror. Not believing what she saw she went up to the mirror tracing he fingers over her left eye were the scare Zafire gave her was.

* * *

"Master Sago is there anything I could get you." The fish Enterran said as Sago went to explore the mansion he was in.

"Well yes I was wondering where the front door was. I would like to get some fresh air." Sago said very posh as he liked being rich.

"Well the treasure room is that way, if you are wondering." The fish Enterran said leaving the in the other direction he had just pointed to Sago.

"Yes well I think I well go there later but right now I would like to go out side." Sago started talking normally.

"Your dinner will be ready at noon sir." The fish Enterran said as if he hadn't heard Sago. Sago just watched as the fish Enterran went round the corner.

"What on Enterra is going on here? What ever it is I have to find out maybe Kutal will know?" Sago said to himself before stopping.

"Wait a minute where is Kutal and Yakumo. What about the Guardians something is up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Sago started running down the corridor.

As Sago came to the end he found himself in the main hall and right in front of him was the front door. Quickly running to it Sago tried to open it but found that it was locked.

"I am sorry sir but we can not allow you to leave." Sago turned around to see the fish Enterran with a load of other Enterrans that where the maids, cooks, gardener and many more.

"And why can't you let me leave?" Sago asked as he tride to find his blade but it was not there.

"My lord Lanancuras wants you Jewel that Allows you to transform into Mushrambo." The Enterran said before he and all the other Enterrans started to Advance onto the Water Enterran.

* * *

"Kutal here have some more cake." The Female cat said handing the over size cat some more cake.

"No it is ok Renie, I am quite full." Kutal said as he looked at all the food. He wasn't really full but he was trying to figure out what was going on even if it meant not eating.

"Don't be foolish Kutal you need to keep you're strength up now eat." Renie said in a forceful way as she pushed the cake into Kutal.

"Yah you know how Renie is when it comes to her cooking Kutal." The male cat laughed but Kutal got an angry look on his face.

"Yes I know how my sister is when it comes to her cooking Hirent, I also know that she is always telling to go on a diet and is always taking the food away from me. And that was before you both died 3years ago." Kutal got up looking at them both.

"What are you talking about Kutal. Did you eat something that dose not agree with you, before you went to sleep last night." Renie laughed but soon shut up see the look in Kutals eyes.

"Who are you, are you a Cedrian." Kutal asked looking at them both.

"what on Enterra is a Cedrian Kutal, I think that you should have a lye down or something." Hirent said as he got up.

"I want to know what is going on right now." Kutal demanded taking a step back as the two soon got evil looks on there face, then something stabbed him in the leg looking down he could see Estee with the same look but holding a needle that was now in his leg.

* * *

Teran and Elector were still hugging.

"What's wrong Teran it seems that you haven't seen me in ages." Elector said breaking out off the hug.

"I haven't Elector and well I'm just so happy to see you." Teran said as he looked into her eyes. But he soon broke the gaze as he felt something was not right.

"What's wrong Teran?" Elector asked turning his head to her hers.

"Something is not right with you. Your meant to be dead I saw it and yet here you are. What's going on Elector tell me." Teran said he could feel the air grow cold. But he grabbed hold off Electors arms as if pleading for her to tell him.

"How can I say no to a face like that." Elector said in a sweet way but had an evil smile on her face. This made Teran let go and step back from her. "My lord Lanancuras doses not want you or any of the others in your little group stop him from becoming free. And I'm going to make sure you don't interfere." Elector all of a sudden lunged at Teran as if she was going to claw his eyes out.

* * *

"_Mushra, Mushra pleases you can't let them mess with you're head you have to fight it please." Mushra heard a voice calling out to him in the distance he could see Yakumo. _

"_Why should I listen to you. I'm just a kid if you forgotten." Mushra shouted out in hate. _

"_Mushra pleases listen to me, if you listen to them you will have a fate worst then death. You will forever be in pain and see suffering. You're my best friend and I don't want you hurt." Yakumo said as she walked up to him. _

"_Stay away Yakumo I hate you leave me alone." Mushra Shouted from where he was standing but Yakumo still came towards him._

"_Mushra don't listen with you're head listen with your heart." Yakumo said there were tears in her eyes. _

"_Stay away you're to busy trying to find your presses Shinzo to care about me." Mushra clenched his fists._

"_Mushra I'm not looking for Shinzo right now. I'm not going there with out you, remember you made me a promise that we would go together." Yakumo was now in front off him and gently touched his shoulder she could feel him shacking. He didn't know what to do. _

"_No this is just a trick I'm all alone no one cares about me no one ever has." Mushra started to shake his head the voice where back and he started to tremble. _

"_Mushra don't listen to the voices listen to you're heart." Yakumo said as she grabbed him into a tight hug so he couldn't push her away. _

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE,YOU HATE ME, EVERY ONE HATES ME, I'M ALL ALONE**." Mushra screamed as he was able to get out off the hug and punch Yakumo. He then grabbed his head he couldn't stand the voices in it. _

_Yakumo looked up but didn't bother to see if her cheek was ok. Instead she quickly stood up of the floor and grabbed Mushra in anther hug but he pushed her away her away and kicked her in the ribs breaking at least one or two. But she just ignored it and grabbed him again._

"_Why won't you just go away?" Mushra asked he felt like crying but he wasn't going to show weakness. _

"_Because you're my friend and you're in pain. I'm not going to leave you like this, I know it hurts but I'm right here with you Mushra I'm always with you. And I promises that I'm going to get you out off here." Yakumo said as she held Mushra. He was still trying to struggle but he couldn't anymore he was trembling so much that he collapsed onto Yakumo who was holding him as his legs could not support his wait. _

"_There are too many voices." Mushra whispered as his hands got tighter to his head and started to draw blood. _

"_Don't listen to them Mushra, don't listen to anyone. Just listen to what's in your heart." Yakumo quietly whispered to him as she kneeled down still holding Mushra but took his hands away form his head. _

"_I can't there are too many of them it hurts." Mushra closed his eyes but opened them when he felt something wet on his cheek. Looking up with blank eyes he notices that his head was resting on Yakumo shoulder and that she was crying._

"_I'm sorry Mushra pleases forgive me." Yakumo whispered looking down into his blank eyes that once held a strong sprit. "Because off me you've been hurt. But pleases I'm here with you I am always with you."_

"_I know Yakumo I'm sorry that I hurt you." Mushra whispered just load enough for Yakumo to hear him. He turned his head to the floor so he didn't have to see the red cheek of where he had punched her. _

"_Mushra!" Yakumo said drawing away from the hug. Their was blood on her shoulder where Mushra head was resting. _

"_I'm tiered I feel like I haven't slept in days." Mushra said his eyes where growing heavy. Yakumo smiled a little letting Mushra rest his head on her shoulder again. _

"_You can rest now Mushra. I'll be their as soon as I can just hold out a little bit more." Yakumo said closing her eyes._

"_I don't you hate you Yakumo." Mushra said before his eyes closed fully. _

Mushra opened his eyes to see he was back in the room. His head was hurting with all the mixed up voices.

"No I can't listen to them I have to listen to my heart." Mushra said as he grabbed his head. He tried focuses his mind but the voices just kept getting louder. Mushra eyes where going to be hazed over like before when they stopped and went back to normal but soon went hazed over before they went back to normal.

"Their not…. going to get me…. that easy. I'm stronger…. and they would never be able to break my…. sprite." Mushra said trying to concentrate but was finding it hard. But when Mushra said the last bit the voice stopped and Mushra stood up.

"And now I'm getting out off here and going back to my friends and Yakumo." Mushra said his eyes back to normal and his sprit still strong.


	12. Fighting you're greatist desire

**Fighting you're greatest desire**

"You can not win guardian. You're too week." Treanch laughed but still hid in the shadows. Serenity looked around for the next hit he was about to do. Hearing some noise above her Serenity quickly moved to the her right and wiped her wipe at him. Serenity could tell that she was able to hit him as he screamed in pain.

"No one getssss away with hurting me and livessss." Treanch hissed at her his Yellow eyes glowing in the dark. Treanch then went and grabbed Serenity around the neck and pushed her to the floor. His dark claws started strangle her.

"You think…. by choc…king me you can…. win." Serenity could not help but laugh as she pretended to not be able to breath.

"Yessss ssssoon there will be one lesssss guardian to appossse Lanancurassss." Treanch started to strangle her even more.

"Oh no Serenity!" The kittens all called out seeing that their friend getting hurt.

"Just tell… what… you did to… my friends." Serenity had to try hard not to smile.

"If it isss sssso important to you. Their trapped in their greatessst desssire. where they will be trapped until they are desssstroyed." Treanch laughed as Serenity started to pretend to be trying to get the last breaths of air. Not that Treanch new that.

"Well I'm done then." Serenity started laughing as she kicked Treanch off her and punched him in the face. Removing her cape you could see that she was wearing a lilac dress that just stopped before it got to her knees their was black ropes tide around her waist loosely to form a belt even thou the dress was pretty tight. The she also had black ankle boots on.

"You were pretending to dye." Trench said in disbelief as Serenity stood their her golden wings standing out as she had a calm smile on her face.

"Yep I was thinking off taking up acting. But now I think I don't have too." Serenity laughed as the kittens just looked at her in confusion. "Didn't Lanancuras ever tell you, guardians don't need to breath."

"Well your still going to dye." Treanch lunged at Serenity again and hit her in the face and then kicked her in the stomach. Before Treanch could kick her again Serenity flipped over him but still not being able to see him except for the yellow eyes he kicked her in the back making her fly over to where the kittens are.

"Serenity are you ok." Rai asked as he looked at Serenity who was getting up off the floor.

"No Rai I'm not ok, I can't see him except for his eyes. But I can see you three perfectly fine. He must be able to blend in with the shadows, and if that is so I don't know how I'm going to beat him." Serenity said trying to look round for the Cedrian. Only to be hurt bye Trench as he kicked her in the back off the neck.

"Now tell me why are you fighting me instead of you're greatest desire." Treanch asked still wanting to know why.

"I don't now, maybe I don't have one." Serenity said as she went to punch him but Treanch closed his eyes so that Serenity did not now where he was and stopped only to be hit in her right arm.

"We got to help Serenity." Rai said turning to his brother and sister.

"Yah but what can we do." Sen said looking to the fight to see Serenity get hit in the head or at least it looked like she got hit in the head.

"But Sen if we don't help we would never see uncle Kutal again." Estee said.

"Maybe we can tell Serenity when we see the eyes." Rai said looking to see the yellow eyes behind her. "Look out Serenity he's behind you." Serenity turned round and punched him across the void they where in.

"Thanks for the help." Serenity said to the kittens as they cheered for their friend.

* * *

"Kai are you ok." Cosemist asked looking into Kai eyes. 

"yah of cause I am. But to tell you the truth I'm more worried about you Cosemist." Kai said as he looked back at Cosemist. Their was something in his voice that she did not quite trust.

"Yah and why would you be worried about me." Cosemist asked taking a step back. But Kai only took a step closer towards her.

"Because Cosemist you're my friend and…" Kai gently put his hand under her check but for some reason now his touch felt ice cold. "Lanancuras wants you dead." Cosemist eyes widen and was just able to doge Kai attack with his blade. But the attack had hit her across the stomach and she could feel the warm blood.

"You're not Kai, who are you." Cosemist demanded as she saw Kai get ready for the next attack. His blade was sort of an arm blade and could be attached to his gloves. It was Silvia with dark green vines going around but they did not go anywhere near the sharpest part of the blade. On his other arm he had a blade the exact same.

"What do you mean Cosemist it's me Kai." He gave her a fake smile before he throw a energy blast at the red eye guardian who had to jump into the air not to get hit.

"You're not the Kai I Know!"

"Yah well you left me. You left me when I most needed you. So now I'm going to destroy you." Kai shouted as he jumped into the air and started to fight Cosemist by punching her in the face. Kai then quickly slashed her left arm with his blade making it useless for Cosemist to fight with as the blood started pouring out off the wound. Kai was about to kick Cosemist but she was fast and shot an energy blast at Kai to get him away from her or at least get some distance.

But it did not last for long as Kai came at her again and went to punch Cosemist in the face but she ducked under the punch and then punched Kai under the chin. As Kai stumbled back Cosemist went to get her sword out but found it was not there. She didn't have time to think much on the subject as Kai came back and pinned her against the floor. Kai was now sitting on stop off Cosemist so she could not kick him off. Kai blades where at her neck and pressed against it so that blood was coming out off it.

"So Cosemist how dose it feel to feel pain." Kai laughed as his blades glowed. Cosemist all felt her skin burning in pain and could not help but scream out. "That's it Cosemist scream at the pain because it is the last thing you will ever feel."

* * *

"You said they would be in here Star." Crystal turned to look around but found her self all alone. There was no one their in the hall except her. 

"Star…Zafarein!" Crystal started walking around trying to find someone to help her when something wet came out off nowhere and wrapped itself around Crystal neck.

"Well, well if it isn't Crystal. I was hoping to find Yakumo but I guess you will have to do." Zafire came out off the shadows behind Crystal holding the wet cloth.

"What are you doing here, where is my brother." Crystal head butted Zafire to stop the Cedrian from trying to chock her. Crystal then jumped into the air and brought out her staff and was ready in a battle stance.

"You're brother is just fine, you should now that were not allowed hurt the brat or else Lanancuras won't be able to use the eclipse to get free." Zafire said but Crystal anger was rising. "So instead we've been messing with his head." At this Crystal pushed herself forward and started an all out attack on Zafire. Zafire was trying to doge the fiery tempered Guardian but was not doing very good as Crystal hits kept hitting her in the eyes.

"You better release my brother or else we'll go into round two, and I won't be so nice." Crystal was starting to calm down now at seeing Zafire in pain and on the floor beaten and helpless.

"Why do you even care about that brat? He doesn't even now you, you're brother died along time ago Crystal. And just so happens to be reborn as an Enterran." Zafire started saying but soon coughed up some blood from were Crystal had punched her in the rib cage. Not to mention she had a busted lip.

"Because he is my brother, and as an older sister I have to look out for him." Crystal said as she kicked Zafire back down and brought her staff down into Zafire gut.

"You're not much off a sister and you're not much off a friend." Zafire laughed as she brought her hands up and took the staff out off her stomach and then kicked Crystal in the back off the head. Zafire then got up very easy even though her body was all twisted. "You're not much of anything." The Cedrian then ran forward surprising fast with her dagger out and stabbed it into Crystal chest where she fell unconscious at the dagger effect.

"Don't worry guardian Lanancuras wants to kill you himself, I just needed you're blood which I have now. So its time I get Ravens and then kill Yakumo." Zafire laughed as she kicked Crystal over at the stain glass window and into the thorn bushes out side.

* * *

"Mushra what's going on?" Raven asked as he looked to see his brother walking into one of the rooms on the far end off the corridor. As raven followed Mushra he was getting a very uneasy feeling. 

"I'll go and find Crystal." Mushra told Raven when Raven was in the room. It was small and not that much room in it the walls were a pale green.

"Mushra, What's going on here?" Raven asked again but Mushra just ignored him and when to leave the room. Seeing this Raven went and grabbed Mushra arm.

"Let go Raven."

"Not until you tell me what is going on here." Raven grip got tighter and Mushra turned to face him eyes built with rage and anger.

"Let go." Mushra shouted as he punched Raven in the face. Behind Raven appeared Star and Zafarein who both grabbed hold off the guardians arm when Mushra went up to him and punched his brother in the face. "I did warn you, now you're going to get hurt."

"You're not Mushra." Raven said as Mushra punched him in the gut and Star and Zafarein grip got tighter and started to draw blood. And crack a few bones.

"Why say that bro." Mushra had an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at his older brother. Just then all off them heard the braking off glass this was Raven chance. He bent down and made Star and Zafarein bash head he then kicked Mushra in the gut as he ran out off the room. He knew Mushra Star and Zafarein were coming after so Raven started using his wings to make himself ran faster. He was soon out side and could see a broken window and in the thorn bushes was Crystal.

"Crystal no." Raven ran up to her to see that she was covered in scratches thanks to the thorns. But she had a stab wound on her chest.

"Don't worry she's still alive." Raven turned around to see Zafire and behind her was Mushra, Star and Zafarein.

"What did you do to her, were are we." Raven demanded and gently put his twin sister down.

"Easy I used the Blade of blood to put her to sleep." Zafire started to say twisting her dagger around her fingers. This was making Raven mad. "And as for where you are. This is a place that you get to have you're greatest desire, you're and Crystal just happen the be the same thing." Zafire looked to Mushra who came forward with out much off a word and stood next to the Cedrian. His eyes where blank.

"You both want you're dear brother back." At this she grabbed the back off his neck and started burning it with her hand. Raven anger past its point as he went to go and hit Zafire but she had let go off Mushra who went and punched Raven in the Jaw almost braking it. "Oh yah did I forget to mention that you're greatest desire kills you here."

Raven was not listening to her he was to busy fighting Mushra and losing.

* * *

Yakumo looked out her door to see if the cost was clear. Seeing that no one was there Yakumo started making her way to the exit. 

"Yakumo where are you going?" Daigo asked coming up behind his daughter who looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Yakumo is their something wrong. You look scared."

"Oh no I guess I'm just a little bit tiered, that's all." Yakumo lied as she looked into her fathers eyes. their was something in them that she could see but she did not trust them.

"Really well we have work to do in the lab." Daigo said as he started walking off down the corridor. Yakumo followed wanting to know what was going on but not ask him. She new that he was not her father deep down but anther part of her was telling her that he was her father.

As they walled down the corridor Yakumo saw her father turn to look at her and give her a little bit off a smile. But when his head turned back around he had an evil smirk. They where finally at the lab and Daigo told Yakumo to go and work in the corner where the lab was most dirty.

"Yakumo can you pleases clean up that section off the lab." Daigo asked as Yakumo smiled and went to clean it up.

'_I have got to get out off here and save Mushra._' Yakumo thought as her hands found something on the table. Picking it up Yakumo could see that it was a pies of broken glass, lifting it up Yakumo was able to see the scare again and Daigo coming up behind her with a knife. At the shock Yakumo was only able to do one thing and one thing only and that was turn around and throw the broken glass at Daigo face and run. She could hear his cry off pain but that did not stop her running she had to get out and find her friends. Quickly turning a corner Yakumo came into a dead end. It was then she heard laughter behind her, turning round Yakumo came face to face with her father once more. She felt scared and sad at the same time. Scared that her dad was going to kill her and sad that she had hurt him as blood was coming out off his right eye at where she had thrown the glass and he had to rip it out.

"Dad, why are you doing this?" Yakumo asked tears were in her eyes as she looked into the mad look in Daigo eye.

"Because lord Lanancuras see you as a threat and wants you dead. But don't worry Yakumo you will see me in the after life." Daigo laughed as he held a sharp knife in his hands. Yakumo backed up until she was against the wall.

"Why dose Lanancuras want me dead." Yakumo asked she knew this guy was not her father but she thought she could get some information out of him while she looked for a way out off this mess.

"Easy you are the last human on Enterra and plan on bringing back the human race." Daigo started saying while Yakumo was looking around. "That will ruin Lanancuras plans on destroying Enterra and while you're alive that just won't do." Daigo took a step forward making Yakumo back up even further against the wall.

"What have you lot done to Mushra." Yakumo asked seeing that he was getting ready to stab her.

"We have done nothing to that brat." Daigo started saying and giving a little bit off a sign of relief. "But I would not get my hopes up." Yakumo looked at the being that looked like her father. "We may not be able to hurt that Celestial brat because physically, but we can still hurt him mentally." Yakumo felt anger rise inside off her.

"Why do this to innocent people. Why do this to Mushra that was a long time ago." Yakumo shouted as Daigo moved forward to her again but stopped.

"Why do you care about people that want to kill you?" Daigo asked getting ready to strike.

"Because every life counts for something." Yakumo whispered turning her gaze to the floor thinking off her real father. Daigo just snorted before he lunged for knife ready to plunge into Yakumo delicate flesh when there was a bright flash and Daigo felt himself fly backwards in pain and agony. Yakumo looked up to see his cry's off pain and then looked down to see the star necklace was glowing gold.

"What … what happened." Yakumo asked looking to see Daigo disappear into nothing. The gold glow on the star necklace had also vanished and Yakumo felt drained off energy.

* * *

The fish Enterran and the other Enterrans had a firm grip on Sago so that he could not get away. 

"You're not getting my Jewel." Sago said throw clenched teeth as he looked at the fish Enterran.

"You don't have a chose." Sago looked to see Entra standing their with a needle in his hands. His dark eyes glared at Sago.

"What are you doing here." Sago asked steel having his teeth clenched.

"I like to make sure that my plans are accomplished, and nothing goes wrong." Entra said in a board tone but did not turn his gaze anywhere else.

"You Cedrians wont get away with this." Sago said but one off the Enterrans punched Sago in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Taking the opportunity Entra shoved the needle into Sago neck and injected the fluid into Sago blood stream.

"Ahh what did you just put into me." Sago said as the Enterra pushed him to the ground.

"Oh I think you will like it." Entra said with a sickening grin on his face. "It's going to burn up you're encard. You're friend Kutal has also had this stuff injected into him." At this Sago started feeling is insides start to burn wanting the pain to stop Sago grabbed his side to stop the pain.

Entra just laughed at seeing the Enterran in pain. The Enterrans around Entra were fading in and out with blank look on their faces and Sago could feel his life slipping away.

* * *

"What did you just do to me?" Kutal asked looking at Estee who was fading in and out now. 

"It's a poison that will kill you for the inside out. So hold still while we take you jewel." Renie said her hand outstretched to Kutals forehead.

"EYE OF THE LION!" Kutal screamed as he hyper formed but this only made the pain worse.

"I wouldn't hyper form if I were you Kutal it would only make the pain worse, but I guess it is a little bit late for that now." Hirent laughed as he punched Hyper Kutal in the face.

The Kittens all jumped on their uncle to stop him from moving and defend himself. Because they looked like Sen, Rai and Estee Hyper Kutal was not going to hurt them even thou he know they where not the kittens.

Hirent went and punched Hyper Kutal in the face and then kicked him in the gut and then punched him in the face again with a few hits to the chest. When he was going to punch Hyper Kutal again but his hand went right throw him. Hyper Kutal could see that they were fading and that it was only when he felt the pain of the poison.

'_If I can time this just right_." Hyper Kutal thought as the pain of the poison was following through his blood. Hirent went to punch Hyper Kutal again when the kittens where fading out. This gave Hyper Kutal the time what he wanted and that was to get out off the kittens grip with out hurting them and to block Hirent punch.

"What!" Hirent said when Hyper Kutal stabbed his sharp claws into Hirent Stomach and carding him in to a black encard.

"You may have defeated the shadow of Hirent but you won't defeat me the shadow of **Renie**." Renie shouted as the kittens vanished from sight and Renie transformed into a giant shadow.

"Oh great!" Hyper Kutal muttered under his breath as he dogged an attack from the shadow Renie.

* * *

"Oh no Serenity." The kittens al shouted seeing Serenity get hit in the back of the head. 

"You think that you can defeat me guardian. You're friendssss are dying one by one and you're to bussssy fighting me. Don't you want to save them." Treanch asked as he went to hit Serenity in the back but she tock to the air and used her wipe to get hold of his arm before she spun him around and throwing him.

"I know my friends can look after them selves." Serenity answered looking around when Sen shouted out that he was behind her giving Serenity a chance to punch the Cedrian in the face and what she heard she had broken his nose.

"You can not win." Treanch went to hit Serenity again but the kittens had warned her of his bright yellow eyes and so she was able to doge him and attack him. Getting annoyed at the kittens always warning Serenity off his attacks Treanch powered up an energy ball and fired it at the kittens which instantly knocked them out. Serenity got an angry look on her face at seeing the kittens knocked out cold but was knocked to the floor bashing her head and getting a large cut just above her right eye in which the blood was coming out of.

"Now to sssee what you dessssire mosssst." Treanch laughed as he pinned Serenity to the ground and started looking deep with in her blue eyes that were now slightly turning green. In them Treanch could see all the things that most people would want but that was not she wanted. He could see that their was nothing that she wanted but other people to be happy. This was making Treanch sick to his stomach. Serenity was just able to get a hold of what he was trying to find out when she kicked him of off her.

"Sssso there issss nothing you dessssire." Treanch laughed making Serenity wonder what he had found out. Turning her head she could still see that the kittens were still out cold.

"What are you laughing about." Serenity shouted looking around fore anything yellow.

"I know ssssomething about you. You may not have a dessssire but you care for ssssomeone more then every one elsssse." Serenity could hear Treanch laugh, she knew what he was talking about and did not like it. She liked to hide her deepest secrets and not let anyone know until she felt like it was right and now this Cedrian new one of her deepest secrets.

"Quite you know nothing."

"Oh but I do guardian, I do."

"…."

"That'sss right you're lossst for wordsss you don't know what to sssay do you. Well what will Raven sssay when he findsss out you, one hissss bessst friendsss hasss a crusssh on him." Treanch laughed as someone came out of the darkness.

"Raven" Serenity whispered as Raven came up to her in his celestial form.

"So you've had a crush on me ha. What makes you think I would like you in that way." Raven shouted in Serenity face making her take a step back Treanch was laughing at seeing the hurt on Serenity face. Raven went to hit Serenity in the face will her mind was distracted. But Serenity saw it coming and blocked it with her own punch and then kicked Raven away form her breaking his rib cage and disappearing into the darkness.

"What why would you hurt ssssomeone you care about." Treanch asked in disbelief that serenity had actually attacked the shadow Raven.

"Because that's not Raven he would never say anything like that to anyone." Serenity said probably.

'_He won't say anything like that to anyone, except for Crystal_.'

"Then I will kill you my self."

"Serenity above you." Kittens all shouted at the black haired guardian after just waking up. Looking up Serenity had an angry look on her face as she looked into the yellow eye. Raising her hands into the air Serenity shouted out her best attack after making sure that their was now way for Treanch to escape.

"**HEALING LIGHT!**"

The whole area lit up in a blinding light braking throw the darkness and shining down on every thing it torches while healing them. But for Treanch it was not healing him for the light was killing him and for the first time Serenity and the kittens got a good look at the Cedrian.

He was all skin and bones and was a dark Gray and had a long black bone tail. He had dragon claws for hands and feet. He had a fork tong and sharp fangs with his yellow eyes. But that was all they saw the light became too bright and the only thing you could hear was Treanch screams off pain.

* * *

Cosemist looked in to Kai's eyes as he pressed his blades further into her neck. 

"Now you're going to be the second guardian to die." Kai laughed

"I don't think so." Crystal said as she used her celestial power to nock Kai of off her.

"You're dead and I mean it." Kai shouted as he and started slashing at Cosemist with his blade. Cosemist kept ducking and avoiding them but she knew that she could not keep this up for long as her arm was killing her. But then a bright light came out off no where and her arm felt good like it was being healed. Cosemist then looked up to see Kai screaming in pain as the light hit him. Even thou Cosemist knew that it was not the Kai she knew she still felt sad as he turned into a shadow and vanished in the light.

"Kai..."

"It's Cosemist." Looking over Cosemist could just see throe the light that it was the kittens.

* * *

"Stop this now Elector I'm not going to fight you, even if you're not the real Elector." Teran said as Elector sharp nails dug into his skin. 

"You're weak Teran always have been."

"What… no one calls me weak." Teran said as he grabbed both off Elector's hands and kicked her of off him but held onto her hands as he twisted them around breaking the arms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong I thought I was weak." Teran said sarcastically but then got a worried look on his face when he looked at Elector and the limp arms. They had blood coming down them and was falling onto floor.

"Just finish me off." Elector whispered as she looked at Teran hate in her eyes.

"Just tell me who you are." Teran asked walking up to her and keeping his guard up.

"Fine… I'm not the Elector you knew but a shadow off her. I was created from you're greatest desire which is to have you're beloved Elector back, but with one defence. Instead of having the love for you she had I have hate so I can destroy you." Elector finished as she hissed in pain she knew that she could not fight with two broken arms.

"Ok so you're really a shadow of the real Elector. What about my friends what has become of them." Teran asked looking at shadow Elector give him a glare that could kill.

"Their in their own desire, hopefully getting killed." Shadow Elector smirked but soon felt a jolt of pain go throw her arms. Seeing the shadow form just give up all hope and pain made Teran feel sorry for her but what she had just said made him smirk.

"One more question before I end you're suffering."

"And that would be." Shadow Elector was now standing up but cursing that fact that the dress she was wearing was not made for battle.

"Why go to all this trouble."

"Because Lord Lanancuras wants the Enterrans jewels to become more powerful, the human destroyed. So all in all their properly dead by now." Shadow Elector was smirking now as she saw the angry look on Teran face but he was able to hold his anger in.

"Now I'll end you're suffering." Teran raised his hands an inch away from Electors face and a small energy ball formed. He could see that the light was hurting the shadow so he made it brighter but very fast so that she would not be in pain. When the light had gone their was nothing left off the shadow and Teran was their on his own.

'_even if she wasn't the real Elector I really wish that it was not me that had killed her. She was a part of me my desire to have Elector back and I killed her._' Teran though feeling empty inside when a blinding flash of light came out of no where. Closing his eyes he could feel his body being healed from the sratches the shadow Elector had cursed him.

"Teran!" Turning around Teran came face to face with Cosemist and behind her was the kittens.

* * *

Sago looked up as Entra reached out to take his jewel. 

"Hydro Power."

"What you should not be able to hyper form." Entra said shocked that Hyper Sago was able to hyper form with the poison in his blood.

"Yah well you're going down." Hyper Sago said as he punched Entra in the face and then used his water power to card all the water Enterrans. He then turned his sight back to Entra but the pain suddenly came back making Sago fall over and grabbing his sides.

"So you thought that you could defeat me. Ha you only court me off guard with you're hyper form. Now you will dye water Enterran." Entra lifted his hand filled with dark energy when his black eye glowed yellow he stopped.

Hyper Sago with the pain gone took this moment to hit Entra with his Hydro power knocking the Cedrian over.

'_Serenity it ruining my plan to destroy the Enterrans, I didn't know she had a healing attack.' _Entra thought as he got off the ground having to doge the next attack from Hyper Sago. Entra then got up and slammed his fist into hyper Sago face knocking the Hyper Enterran down.

Entra eyes then flashed yellow again. Growling Entra gaze grew to hyper Sago who was standing again glaring at him before he went in on the attack. Before Hyper Sago could punch Entra in the face the Cedrian had grabbed his arm and twisted it around. He then brought his hand up to Sago forehead and used his powers to take Sago jewel. Sago returning to his normal form could feel the poisen far worse now.

"Good by water Enterran it was fun while it lasted. But it seems I'm going to have to kill you my self." Entra said his face was blank with no emotion. Sago looked up at him trying to see throe the pain when he felt a soft glow come out off no where and it felt soothing.

'_where is this light coming from?_'

Sago had his eyes closed going with the light he could feel all the pain leave his body.

"Sago!" opening his eyes Sago saw Cosemist Teran and the kittens.

"What, what happened where did this light come from." Sago asked looking around.

"This is Serenity healing light." Teran told Sago as he helped him up.

"It heals anything and destroys darkness." Cosemist said moving her arm that had been slashed by the shadow off Kai but was now healed.

"Sago have you seen our uncle." The kittens all asked as they ran up to Sago.

"No but I had a run in with Entra." Sago said bitterly.

"What Entra why the heck would he be in you're desire." Teran asked.

"He poisoned me to destroy my encard and took my jewel that lets me hyper form.

"HE DID WHAT!" Cosemist and Teran both shouted.

"Why would that snack be after the jewels." Cosemist asked.

"Their going after Kutal as well." Teran all of a sudden said remembering what shadow elector had told him.

"What you gotta help or uncle Kutal." Estee said running up to them.

"We can't, not here Serenity has to Finnish her move until then we have to wait for every one else to get here." Cosemist told them trying not to let the kittens get too scared.

"Well I'm not just going to stand here and wait while Yakumo and Kutal are in danger." Sago said walking off but Teran grabbed his arm.

"I know you don't trust us still. But we don't want Kutal and Yakumo to get hurt." Teran let go off Sago arm. "and if you have forgotten but Crystal and Raven are still somewhere in that messed up reality too."

* * *

Ok here is the next chapter sorry if it is crap but I think I'm coming down with writers block or something. I had to makeup this chapter as I went along. So I'm sorry if the next chapter takes longer to update. 


	13. Escape

**Escape**

Mushra was looking around the room for anyway out but so far he had only found the door.

"Great I'm going to have to wait for one of them thing's to come in here." Mushra said looking at the steel door. Deciding their was nothing else to do he went to look around the bed to see if their was anything he could use as a weapon their.

"Up all ready I see, I hope you had horrible nightmares." Mushra heard a voice behind him that he knew all to well. Turning around he could see Gem standing their she looked the way he had first seen her but with one difference she was holding his staff.

"That's mien." Mushra heard himself shouting in anger.

"Yah I know I thought I might test it out." Gem laughed looking at Mushra in hatred.

"You're not getting out off here you know, you're never going to be free again." Gem said in a calm voice as she walked closer bringing the blade out of the staff.

"What you going to do stab me, I've figured out you can't hurt me or else you would have left me ill." Mushra laughed as he saw anger flash over Gem face making it go dark.

"So you do have brains but that won't save you from you're fate." Gem said going to click her fingers to have the black vines grab Mushra.

"I'm not going too escape theirs no point there is no way out off here. Plus were am I going to go my friend don't want me." Mushra said as he decided not to use his fists in getting out off this mess. Gem was looking at him for a minute to see if he was lying or not. She finale but her hand down but never took her eyes of him.

"I see that you're also getting common sense." Gem said looking at the staff again before looking at Mushra. He just stood their trying to think what to say next to try and distracted her so he could get out off there.

"I know you're lying Mushra." Gem said not turning her eyes too the staff again. Mushra jumped in surprise as Gem laughed.

"I've looked into you're mind Mushra, I knew my spell would not last long, as long as you remember Yakumo." Gem said Yakumo name as if it was venom that made Mushra angry.

"And don't think of attacking me Mushra you don't stand a chance now you can't hyper form." This got Mushra surprised but he was also angry as he went to hit her but Gem just merle smirked as she jumped out of the way. Turning to look behind him Mushra could see that Gem was just toying with him.

"Feeling slow are we." Gem laughed lifting Mushra staff so he could see what she was going to do. With little effort Gem snapped the staff into two.

"What's wrong you sad." Gem laughed but she didn't see Mushra rushing at her until it was too late and his fist made contact with her cheek. Flying at the door Gem smashed into it leading Mushra to his only way out. Not bothering to calm down Mushra ran out the door and down the corridor. Gem had only just got up her cheek red from where Mushra had punched her when she realized that Mushra had escaped.

* * *

Yakumo slowly opened her eyes and looked around she was still in the lab but it was a lot darker.

"I must have fallen asleep." Yakumo said to her self looking down at the Silver Star around her neck.

'_Was that the glow Cosemist was telling me about?' _

Standing up Yakumo started sawing a little but then was able to stand steady. As Yakumo started walking down the corridor she could see a dark door up ahead and for some reason she knew she had to get their.

* * *

Hyper Kutal backed away from the shadow Renie his sword ready, behind him stood anther shadow sensing it Hyper Kutal turned around to face Entra who looked a little beat up and really pissed of.

"There is no where to run." Shadow Renie laughed as she went to smash her clawed hand at him but Hyper Kutal was able to doge in time. But Shadow Renie brought her other hand down smashing it into Kutal and into the ground. The lion Enterran was trying to push the huge hand off him but too no use as it was too big and shadow Renie was to strong the only thing showing of Kutal was his head.

Entra walked forward so that his hand was in front of Kutal head. Their was a soft green glow in witch Kutal was in complete pain and he poison started going throw his vanes again.

"Now Shadow Renie make sure you kill him before Serenity attack gets you." Entra said as he stood up and kicked Kutal in the face. The feline was about to pass out but had heard what Entra said.

The Renie lifted her hand and was about to smash it down on to Kutal as Entra disappeared. But the large cat was able to roll out off the way. This made Kutal head become very dizzy that he wanted to throw up.

"You can't win pussy cat." The shadow said but Kutal was able to hide behind a rock so that shadow Renie hit that instead. Shadow Renie getting mad with Kutal started screaming and lashing out at anything that got in her way. Kutal was trying his best to get away from the claws but it was not working the poison was getting worse that Kutal was finding it hard to stand. Plus there were less and less stuff for him to hide behind.

As soon as there was nothing else to hide behind shadow Renie grinded but you could not see as everything had gotten so dark.

"No where to run now."

Kutal just stood there; he was too tiered to run. Shadow Renie brought her hand up and was about to bring it down on the Enterran but a bright light came out of no where and started to surround the two of them healing Kutal and destroying the shadow.

"NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN I HAVN'T COMPLETED MY MISSION."

Kutal had his eyes close but he could hear the screaming. He could feel his body healing and the poison going. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Sen, Rai and Estee jumping on him.

"Uncle Kutal we were so worried." They all cried as they hugged there uncle.

"You're ok." Kutal said looking at them in the eyes to make sure that they where ok.

"Kutal what happened." Sago asked coming up to his friend who was hugging his family.

"I was in a fight and lost my jewel that allows me to hyper form." Kutal said looking at the look on Sago face knowing the same thing happened to him. "Where Yakumo?"

"She not here yet, neither are Raven and Crystal." Cosemist said as she stood next to Teran who was looking at Serenity.

* * *

Mushra ran down the corridors trying to find the way out twice he had came to a dead end.

"Where the flipping exit in this place?" Mushra shouted as he punched the wall. Looking around Mushra started going the way he came as he walked along the darken corridor he could hear voices coming from the turn he didn't take before. Slowly walking up to it he looked around the corner to see two rock solders talking.

"Why doesn't lord Lanancuras kill that brat I mean he's going to be free soon isn't he." One of the rock cedrian's said to the other as he they stopped walking.

"Because our lord wants to get out now and that brat is the only way he can become free again. You know that the celestial en-card that imprisoned Lanancuras still powerful and Lanancuras used most of his energy to free a lot of us cedrian's to capture Mushra." The other golem said going to walk off again. The first just stood their.

"Then why doesn't he at least touchier him."

"He is you dim wit lord Lanancuras has ordered to touchier Mushra through his mind. Make him think that his friends don't care about him. Heck he thinks that their not coming to save him." The golem started to laugh while Mushra took this all in he was getting angry.

'So they are coming to save me, and these losers have been tricking me and turning me against my friends, against Yakumo.'

"So doesn't know about Crystal and Raven?" the first Golem asked but resized a hit from the second.

'Crystal…Raven why do those names feel familiar?' Mushra started trying to think where he had heard them before but couldn't.

"Of course not if he knew about them too celestial brats it would ruin Lanancuras plan. He could remember his past and can awaken the celestial power he has." Mushra head shot up at the word power.

"You two what are you doing standing around talking." A dark voice said it was female. Looking more around the courner Mushra was able to see that she was wearing a Yellow and red outfit. She had some kind of crown on her head that pulled back her curly yellow gold hair. Her cold green eyes looked into the too golems.

"La… La… Lunaria! When did you get free from the meteor?" The first Golem said in fear as he started walking backwards.

"That is none of you're business. Mushra has escaped and you too are standing around her talking." Lunaria said as she waved her hand destroying the two Cedrian's in one blow. "Completely useless."

Mushra started trying to back away but he was going back into the dead end. Their was no way he could get past Lunaria with out her seeing him and with out his hyper form he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Well if it isn't Mushra." Mushra heard a voice behind him say turning around he came face to face with a silver and purple cedrian. Grabbing Mushra by the arm the silver cedrian lifted the boy up.

"We'll we'll you found him Lanancuras will be happy with you… Eilis" Lunaria said standing in front of the two. Mushra could feel Eilis starting to crush his arm and had to bit his tong to stop from screaming out in pain.

"If you break his arm you're going to have to fix it." Lunaria said seeing the pain on Mushra face. Eilis just merely dropped him to the ground.

"So what did you hear of what them too morons where talking about." Lunaria asked as she new what they were talking about but needed to know how much Mushra had heard. Mushra just sat their rubbing his arm at where were Eilis was crushing it. Getting angry with Mushra not answering Eilis grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up.

"If you won't answer us then you'll answer to Lanancuras." Gem said as she appeared.

* * *

"Theirs no point in fighting Raven you're just going to lose." Zafire laughed as Raven got kicked in the head by the shadow Mushra kicked him in the stomach making him hit the thorn bushes in witch Crystal had hit earlier. Standing up Raven was covered in blood Crystal still lay motionless on the floor.

"Not until you release my real brother and Crystal wakes up." Raven said standing up straight and spitting out blood. Zafire just stood their shacking her head.

"You're brother died 500 years ago. When are you going to accept that." Zafire eye's glowed so that the shadow star would hit Raven in the face knocking him back into the thorns that sliced into his skin.

"But he can become a guardian can't he." Zafire said bringing out her blood blade. Raven just had to doge a kick that the shadow Mushra did.

"Shut up you witch." Raven shouted at Zafire his anger rising.

"Temper temper Raven, you know what's going to be so funny." Zafire paused for a moment stopping the attack on him as she walked forward. "Mushra doesn't even know who you to are, he thinks everyone hates him, and that's the way he is going to die." Zafire started laughing at making the guardian angry she just loved getting on peoples nerves. Raven went to go and punch her but at this in a swift moment Zafire was able to stab him in the gut with the blood blade. Raven went whole body stopped as he fell unconscious on the floor.

"And that makes too." Zafire smirked as she turned around a door appeared out of nowhere. 'What's this?'

The door slowly opened and out came Yakumo looking pale and tired.

"Well, well this is my lucky day I'm going to get to kill the last Human." Zafire couldn't help grinning at Yakumo surprised look.

"Wh… what are you doing here." Yakumo asked her eyes soon looked to see the blade that Zafire was holding. She then looked to see Raven with cuts all over him lying unconscious on the floor Crystal only a few feet away on the same state. "What have you done to them."

"That's easy they got the full force of my blood dagger, AND NOW SO ARE YOU." Zafire shouted going to stab Yakumo with the dagger. But Yakumo ran out of the way only to run into a white haired Celestial guardian. Seeing his blank eyes she new he was not a real guardian like the person before was not her real father. Zafarein went to hit her but moving back out off the way Yakumo was grabbed by Star.

"You can't win here Yakumo not when I have Crystal and Ravens greatest desirers on my side." Zafire laughed thatnone of them notice Crystal hand move a little.

Yakumo started trying to struggle but was too tired. Looking up Yakumo could see anther celestial guardian the same colored hair as Raven and Crystal and wearing celestial armor.

"Mushra!" Yakumo whispered at seeing Mushra true form.

"And now human you're going to die." Zafire was not paying attention to what was going on behind as her walked up to Yakumo going to stab her right in the face with her blade.

"CELESTIAL FIRE!"

Turning around Zafire could see gold fire coming at her and burning her.

The shadow of Star let go of Yakumo letting her see Crystal up with Raven they had both combined the powers. But the daggers affect was still there and they fell back to the floor passed out. Yakumo went to run to them but was blocked by the Shadow Mushra. His blank eyes stared into her watery one's that were filling up with tears.

"So this is you're true form." Yakumo said she knew this was not the real Mushra but it still made her heart ach at seeing how he really looked like.

The Shadow Mushra went to hit her but Yakumo just stood their.

"I'm not going to fight you. Just pleases let us go, let Mushra go." Yakumo asked looking into the soulless eyes of that Mushra. But he didn't listen he hit Yakumo in the face making come down her lip. Zafarein joined in breaking a few ribs and making her fall face first into the dirt. Zafire was back too but the shadow star was gone.

"them little brats. Too much sprite is what they have they never give up. But don't worry." Zafire laughed turning her attention to Yakumo and started stamping her foot down on Yakumo face. "Theirs no one to save you now." Zafire was about to smash her hand down into the passed out Yakumo face when all off a sudden a bright light came out of nowhere shining down on every thing and destroying the shadow forms of Mushra and Zafarein.

"What's going on here." Zafire shouted looking down she could see Yakumo wounds healing.

"Zafire we have to get out of here before Serenity's attack kills us." Entra said grabbing his sisters arm and disappearing.

* * *

Yakumo woke in a lash green field surrounded by Kutal Sago and the Kittens. Sitting up Yakumo looked at them all but noticing that there was something different with Kutal and Sago.

"Where are the jewels that was on you're helmet and forehead?"

"The Cedrian's tock them we can't Hyper form now." Sago answered helping Yakumo up.

"It's a good thing Serenity's attack got to you in time, you almost died." Kutal said Yakumo just looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what ever you're greatest desire was almost killed you. Serenity has a light healing attack that destroys the desire and healed you." Kutal answered.

Turning around Yakumo could see the Guardians standing a little bit away giving them some space. But Serenity was different instead of her calm and peaceful blue eyes she now had green ones.

"You're ok we see." Teran said walking closer the other guardians also.

"What happened to Serenity eyes?" Yakumo asked she could see that Crystal and Raven where being quite and keeping to them selves.

"The person had trouble with my desire, for some reason when he tried to find it out my eyes turned green." Serenity told Yakumo giving her some food.

"Come on we don't know how much time we have wasted in or desires. For all we know the eclipse could be happening to night." Cosemist said bringing their attention to her.

"Yah I guess you're right." Sago said as he walked off Yakumo Kutal and the kittens following."

As the rest of the Guardians followed only Crystal and Raven was left.

"Raven we should tell them it's important. I feel when this is all over their going to need to know." Crystal said looking at her brother.

"Yah I know what you mean, we will tell them." Raven said as he and Crystal both walked of following the others.

* * *

Mushra was thrown to the floor in front off the meteor.

"What's going on here?" Lanancuras shouted.

"The boy tried to escape but we caught him no thanks to Gem." Eilis said while Gem gave him a death glare.

Mushra was now standing up.

"Plus my lord to golems were talking and the brat heard them. But I don't know how much he heard." Lunaria said bowing.

"It doesn't matter." Lanancuras laughed Mushra was getting angry.

"What do you mean?" Gem asked looking at her master.

"there is only one day left. He doesn't have time to figure out what they where talking about." Mushra could see Lanancuras to red eyes glow in anger and delight. Eilis the grabbed Mushra again and was going to walk out of the room and a twisted form of Zafire walked in and a beat up Entra.

"We got them lord Lanancuras." They both bowed Mushra could see Zafire holding out the dagger she had and Entra holding out to jewels.

'Wait their sago and Kutal.'

Mushra wasn't able to see or hear any more as Eilis had taken him out of the room. They soon got to anther room and Eilis throw him in it and slammed the door shut.

The room was dark and dirt was all over the floor. That was the only thing anyone could make out in this room. But that didn't stop Mushra from trying to find away out of their. Not with the eclipse tomorrow night.

* * *

their you have it sorry but i kind of rushed it i could'nt use a floppy disk in Ireland any way. because i'm back at collage next week i don't know my time table till monday so you're going to have to wait longer for the chapters. SORRY

also i have put some of my fanart up on my web page so you can go and check it out if you want.


	14. Yakumo feelings

**Yakumo feelings. **

"We have to hurry the eclipse is tonight." Raven said as he was flying in the air with the other guardians. Yakumo Sago and Kutal where all driving as fast as they could too keep up. The lucky thing was when they got out of their desire was that they where closer to the meteor but still had a long time to get their.

"Raven where never going to make it." Teran shouted as he too was having trouble trying to keep up with his friend. They had all found out that the eclipse was today and every one was in a rash to get to the meteor especial Raven Crystal and Yakumo.

"If we don't hurry Mushra is going to die." Cosemist said, Yakumo was trying to look out to see if she could see the top of the meteor but so far couldn't, she was growing more and more worried.

'Mushra were coming I got to tell you I'm sorry.' Yakumo thought as she looked over to Sago and Kutal.

"not long now about a few more hours and will be there." Serenity shouted down as she had flied higher into the sky to get a better look.

"Serenity wouldn't it be faster if you five fly us there." Kutal said.

"I'm not carrying you." Cosemist said Yakumo could see that she had her sword out.

"I wasn't saying that." Kutal said but Teran had came next to him.

"I'll carry you, you're right if we all fly there we would get there a lot faster." Teran said Serenity came down to pick up the kittens.

Crystal flew back and picked up Sago. "Hold on because I'm going to fly as fast as I can." Crystal said as she lifted Sago up. Raven came and picked up Yakumo who held onto the guardian. Cosemist just stood their in the air until guilt got to her and she went to help Teran with Kutal.

* * *

"We'll Mushra today's the day." Zafire laughed as she came into the room that Mushra was in. Mushra looked up from the corner of the room he had fallen asleep in from trying to find a way out.

"Now Mushra I brought you something to drink. Normally people get a last meal. But we don't like you so you're only getting a drink." Zafire said bringing out a bottle with some dark purple liquid in it.

"I'm not thirsty." Mushra said as he sat their lifting his head and giving a glare that could kill.

"Oh but Mushra you have no chouse." Zafire said as she walked forward and opening the bottle. Seeing this Mushra quickly stood up and ran to the other side of the room. He was too weak to try and fight because he was staving and all the magic Gem had been using on him had drained his energy. Zafire just rolled her eyes as Mushra stood in a defensive position.

"Mushra today is the last day of you're life." Zafire stood in the middle of the room holing the bottle up. Mushra stood their keeping his guard up, he had no idea what was in that bottle and he didn't want to find out.

"So there is no way to escape." Zafire said walking forward.

"Yah right I've gotten out of tougher positions then this." Mushra said anger clearly in his voice.

"That's because you had them Enterran to help you, and some higher beings helping you too." Zafire spat this out her hand clenched around the bottle until she realized that she would soon break it.

"What do you mean?" Mushra asked he had a confused look on his face. He also had a wearied feeling like he knew what she was talking about he just couldn't remember.

"That's none of you're business!" Zafire quickly said realizing what she had said before. "Now I'm not in the mood for chasing you so get here and drink this."

"Make me."

'Why the heck did this brat have to always be so stubborn?' Zafire thought.

"If you want." Mushra heard a voice say and then all of a sudden a metal liquid came out of no where and started to wrap it self around Mushra tightly and then harden so Mushra couldn't move an inch. Next to Zafire Eilis came up out of the floor as the liquid and then formed into his true self.

"Thanks." Zafire said in a emotionless voice walking up to Mushra who was finding it hard to breath at how tight the metal was around his neck and chest. "But you've been warned about killing him." Zafire smirked she honestly didn't care if Eilis hurt Mushra or not. Lifting the bottle up Mushra could see that Zafire was going to pour the liquid down his throat. He tried to close his mouth but the metal got tighter around his chest cracking his amour more then it had been before so he had to open his mouth to breath. Smirking Zafire quickly poured the liquid down his throat. Eilis then let Mushra drop to the floor coughing and then despaired from where he came.

"Next time I see you, is at the eclipse, have fun." Zafire laughed as she walked out the room.

All of a sudden when both cedrian's had left Mushra started to feel cold. He could barley think straight and his head wouldn't stop spinning. Lying on his back Mushra looked at the ceiling and letting out a few coughs.

* * *

"Theirs the meteor." Estee shouted seeing the meteor coming up as they got closer to it. Yakumo found her self looking at the sky to the Eclipse had started.

"Raven the Eclipse has started." Yakumo said you could hear worry in her voices. Looking back at the meteor Yakumo could see a glass doom coving the top.

"Raven where going to have to smash the glass dome." Teran said as him and Cosemist held onto Kutal by the arms.

"Well I don't think that would work." Sago said pointing, looking closer all of them could see hundreds of flying cedrian's above the dome.

"We don't have time to fight all them, we can barely use are powers as it is." Serenity said holding onto the kittens.

"What do you mean about you're powers?" Kutal asked.

"Celestial guardians aren't allowed on a plaint. So by coming here are powers have been half. Lanancuras comes back and we won't stand a chance." Serenity said flying.

"He can't be that strong." Sen asked Yakumo could see the cedrian's getting bigger and they looked strong.

"Believe me he's not but when destroying and conquering planets he was able to steal and absorb all the most powerful items and the strongest warriors, why do you think we sealed him in a meteor?" Cosemist said.

"We gotta get in their, we don't have time to fight all them." Crystal said holding Sago.

"We'll let me open the entrance." Teran all of a sudden let go of Kutal which made both the feline and Cosemist drop.

"Teran!" Cosemist glared but Teran had his bow an arrow out and was already firing at the ground making a gap in the earth.

"You warn us before you do that." Kutal glared at Teran as well at almost being dropped.

"Who cares lets go." Crystal said as she went into the gap carrying Sago. Cosemist followed quickly behind with Kutal and Serenity next with the kittens and Teran behind.

"Raven the Eclipse." Yakumo said seeing the sun and moon getting closer together and the planet getting darker.

"Don't worry Yakumo, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to Mushra." Raven said as him and Yakumo went into the gap.

* * *

Mushra slowly opened his eyes to find himself tide up in chains. He also found himself at the meteor.

'Great, just great, how the heck am I to get out of this one?' Mushra thought as he tried to move his head but it felt to dizzy.

"So you're awake." Mushra heard Entra say as the cedrian stood in front of him his arms folded and a smirk on his pale face.

"The eclipse is just about to begin and we can't have you out cold now can we." Entra lifted Mushra up of the floor. Mushra tried to struggle but to no use the chains around him were too strong and he felt to tired. Entra dragged Mushra over to the middle right in front of the meteor and were a crowed of cedrians stood all with an evil look in their eyes and looking at Mushra in pure hatred.

"You'll stand here brat." Entra said throwing Mushra to the floor. Mushra head was spinning more now then ever he felt like he was going to throw up he knew something had changed about him that was making him feel this way.

'What the heck did they give me?' Mushra thought thinking was the only thing that Mushra could do surprisingly.

"Entra the human, the Entterans and the guardians have all gotten in some how their on their way here right now." A cedrian came up to Entra who just stood their thinking he turned his head to the glass doom above all their heads to see the moon was half way covering the sun but it had already became quite dark in the room and seemed more dead.

"Stop them before they get here." Entra said his eyes took a distant look in them.

Mushra started coughing he couldn't help things kept flashing before his eyes he had never seen before loads of things that had nothing to do with Enttera but other places. He noticed straight away thou a boy and girl that looked around his ages and kinda like him but didn't know who they were.

* * *

'Mushra hang on were coming.' Yakumo thought as she ran down the hall just behind the others as she wasn't fast enough. Cosemist all of a sudden came to a stop making every one else stop to.

"Cosemist what are you doing we need to go and save Mushra now we don't have time." Teran said looking into her red eyes that had fear in them. It was really the only emotion Yakumo Sago Kutal and the kittens had seen Cosemist show.

"We can't save him." Cosemist said which made them all look at one anther.

"Cosemist we don't have time for this." Raven said going up to her and shaking her but the fear still stayed their and tears were coming to her eyes.

"Why she saying this?" Yakumo asked as Cosemist eyes turned from Raven to Crystal.

"Come on snap out of it." Teran started shouting at the female guardian who shock her head tears in her eyes.

"Don't you see Lanancuras planned this?" Cosemist all a sudden shouted every one just looked at her.

"Explain." Sago said he could see the hate in her eyes at the mention of Lanancuras and remembered about when she said he had tricked her and then tried to kill her, his own cousin.

"Don't you see, why did you come here to Enterra Raven?" Cosemist asked Yakumo was growing impatient she knew they had little time to get to Mushra.

"What…?"

"Just tell me." Cosemist shouted.

"Because I had a bad feeling." Raven answered.

"And you Crystal came because you had a bad feeling to." They all looked at Crystal who nodded.

"Don't you see you're Mushra brother and sister they needed you're blood to awaken Mushra Celestial powers. They planed this they new this was going to happen." Cosemist started to cry at realizing Lanancuras plan.

"What how would they know all this would happen. What they can see the future." Sago shouted when all the guardians now got a feared look.

"Entra can, Lanancuras gave him the power since he could never use it himself." Serenity all of a sudden realized what Cosemist was talking about and so did Teran. Crystal and Raven had Angry but scared looks on their faces.

"So they knew you too would come and they would be able to take you're blood." Kutal asked as Cosemist nodded to his question.

"That's not all their not telling you." They all turned around to hear a female voice, behind them was Zafire holding her blood dagger.

"Where is Mushra?" Yakumo shouted she was really starting to hate this cedrian that had taken her best friend, tried to kill her, tricked her into hurting Mushra, is trying to destroy the universe. Really the list could go on. The star around her neck started to glow again and the stone from the meteor too.

"At the meteor, the eclipse will happen in a few minutes." Zafire laughed.

"Give him back." Yakumo was shaking in rage as she looked at Zafire smirk.

"Fine but he would just die which I don't care." Zafire shrugged.

"What do you mean Mushra would die." Estte asked in a scared voice Serenity picked up the Kitten and hugged her.

"Allow me to give you some history on you're friend Mushra." Zafire laughed Yakumo was staring to get really angry that she didn't notice the star and stone glowing even more.

"When Mushra gave up his life as a celestial guardian his Encard became the seal to keep Lanancuras locked up. But when the meteor crashed into Enterra Mushra card was ripped in two." Zafire said which gave the reaction she was looking for on Yakumo's face which was shock it was also on Sago's, Kutal's and the kittens. "This weekend the seal so that Lanancuras could break free in a couple hundred years. But you're guardian friends didn't want this so they chose a human to try and stop Lanancuras."

Yakumo, Sago and Kutal were looking at the guardians who were looking at the floor except Cosemist.

"Oh this is the fun part, they chose you Enterran's to hold two of the jewels that form Mushrambo who they planned on fighting Lanancuras if he ever got free and defeat him once and for all but if that failed they had Mushra as a back up plan. They had found his other half of his celestial encard that had enough power to bring him back to life. They brought him back to help form Mushrambo so that if Mushrambo failed he can become a guardian again and fight Lanancuras, if you think about it guardians or quite devious even family." Zafire laughed Cosemist was looking at her friends in disbelief.

"Tell me that's not true Raven, tell me she lying and that you aren't using us to fight you're battles." Yakumo asked but Raven kept quite.

"You wanted us to fight a battle that is really you're fight and you only brought Mushra back to life as a back up plan." Sago asked in disbelief the guardians kept quite the heads bowed except for Crystals.

"Where not allowed interfere in a plaints affairs. It's a rule." Crystal said she was glaring at Zafire who was laughing was smirking now. "don't you see she is trying to get us angry at one anther. It's the only thing she can do." At those words Yakumo remembered what happened a few days a go in the ruins. How she was holding Mushra back so the kittens wouldn't get hurt and how Zafire had tricked her into not trusting her. At these thoughts Yakumo started getting more angry at Zafire for trying to make them hate each other again.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEVE US ALONE." Yakumo screamed not noticing the stone and star glowing brightly and rocks started to fly at Zafire who dogged them at the last minute.

"Ya… Yakumo what did you just do?" Kutal asked looking at the human who was out of breath. Sago stared at his friend in amazement trying to think if humans had this kind of power.

'But if they did then they would have won the Great War.' He thought to himself.

The kittens were in utter amazement. Cosemist was staring at the other guardians knowing what was going on.

"You lot play about with the sacred power of shinzo to much, YOU GAVE TO A HUMAN!" Cosemist shouted at the 4 guardians who were just looking in amazement at how Yakumo had awaken the sleeping power they gave her 500 years ago so early.

Yakumo wasn't paying attention to what they were all saying she knew she was fighting but she didn't care anymore these cedrian's are evil and the only way to save Mushra was to defeat Zafire who was completely amazed and a little afraid.

"Don't think you're going to win this so easily human." Zafire shouted running towards Yakumo ready to strike her down. Sago and Kutal were just about to step into help her when Zafire went flying into the opposite wall.

"Don't interfere Yakumo will win this." Raven said walking up to the two Enterran's who were completely amazed at how strong Yakumo was. Sago turned to look at Raven who still had a sorry look on his face with the others except Cosemist who was also shocked at Yakumos power.

"She'll need are help." Sago said turning back to Yakumo who was shaking with rage he had never seen her this angry before.

"If we help her she would be more hurt then she already is." Serenity said looking at fight as Yakumo used her powers to smash Zafire into anther wall with such force the wall collapsed around her.

"So we should just sit here and watch Yakumo fight, she hates fighting." Kutal said but looking at the fight he could see that Yakumo had a burning desire that he had only ever seen in Mushra.

"Yakumo is really strong!" All three kittens said as Yakumo started to glow gold and was pushing Zafire more and more into the ground.

All Yakumo could think about was Mushra and how she had to help him she could somehow feel the moon and sun getting closer together and she new Zafire was only here to delay them.

'I can't give up I have to help Mushra, I have to tell him I'm sorry and I have to tell him that I Lov…' Yakumo all of a sudden stopped using her powers at realizing what she was saying.

"Looks like Yakumo has just realized her true feelings for Mushra." Crystal said turning her had to look at Sago and Kutal and smile.

"That you are all to late you can't get to the meteor in time Mushra is going to die and Lanancuras will use his powers to destroy you all." Zafire stood her she was coved in dirt and blood at being thrown about and into rocks.

"That won't happen because I won't let it." Yakumo said picking up a sharp rock she turned her head so that she wouldn't have to look but it was the only way an image of Mushra flashed into her head. Then all of a sudden the rock went flying and hit Zafire in the chest and then all that was left of the cedrian was her En-card.

"Yakumo are you ok." Estee asked jumping out of Serenity arms and running up to Yakumo who had collapsed on to the floor.

"Think of it this way Yakumo her En-card isn't ripped then she is still alive and you didn't really kill her." Kutal said running up to the human.

"Thanks Kutal but we have to get going or else we won't be able to save Mushra." Yakumo stood up she felt really week but she forced her self to go on.

As all 11 of them ran down the corridor they didn't notice Gem coming out of the shadows and pick up Zafire en-card.

'One down three to go.'

* * *

Ok sorry this took longer to do but I've been real busy lately as I'm back at collage and need to keep up with all my work. Plus I think I'm coming down with writers block (hopefully not) any way I thought I'd go back to cliff hangers so sorry to people who don't like them but I find them fun. Pleases review and tell me what you think and I'll get started on the next chapter. 


	15. Too Late

**Too Late **

All Mushra could do was sit there he was surrounded by Cedrian's so no matter what he did they would all be watching him. Entra was standing behind him so every time Mushra tried to escape from the chains Entra would kick him rather hard making all the other cedrian's laugh.

"Very soon Mushra you're soul is going to be gone forever." Entra smirked as Mushra sat their as the moon was going more over the sun he could feel his mind slipping. The images were flashing by his head again but were going to fast for him to see them properly. All of a sudden Mushra heard a click looking around Mushra saw four Cedrian's had brought out four chains and attached them to the floor and where now moving towards him. Entra saw Mushra trying to back away and so kicked him forward.

"You haven't felt much pain in days in a few moments all that will change you will feel pain that you have never felt before." Entra laughed grabbing hold of Mushra hair to pull him to his feet as the other Cedrian's put the chains on him. After that Entra let Mushra fall to the floor.

All the time Lanancuras was watching from above he enjoyed seeing Mushra in pain and agony and also knew of Yakumo the Enterran's and the Celestial Guardians were coming.

'You are all to late in a few moments I will have my power back and also have Mushra's powertoo. Then I will crush the celestial Guardians and the human Yakumoand then their wil be nothing stopping me from takingcontrol of the whole of Enterra turning every one who live on this disgusting planet into slaves.' Lanancuras thought looking up at the sky the moon only had a bit to go on the sun and then he would be free.

"Soon I will be free and the whole unnerves will belong to the cedrian's." Lanancuras said hearing all the cedrian's cheer really he didn't care less about any of them but he needed help to destroy all the worlds in the past but now he didn't soon he would have no use for them.

* * *

'Lanancuras you think that I don't know what you're up too well think again.' Gem thought looking at Zafire's en-card. "You really thought he cared about you didn't you, don't worry dear friend." Gem said in a sickening voice while she put a strand of her long black hair be hind her ear. "I'll put your en-card to good use."

* * *

Yakumo ran she ran as fast as she could she knew for some reason that they only had a few more minutes before Mushra was soul would be absorbed and Lanancuras would be free and then not just Enterra would be in danger but the whole universe. 

"We have to hurry the eclipse is almost complete." Cosemist said as flew down the hall way the passage was getting darker.

As they were all running a few Cedrians had shown up to block their path but the Guardians and Eterrans had made short work of them.

"This is useless were going round in circles how the heck are we going to get to the meteor." Serenity said looking around.

"Wait if were all going round in circle's that must mean Lunaria is free from the meteor." Teran said looking around as if expecting to be attacked any minuet.

"Well aren't you smart." They all turned around to see Lunaria standing right behind them her green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"We don't have time for this." Crystal shouted her staff ready as she went to strike the Cedrian with it but Lunaria dogged her. Crystal was not throw yet she quickly turned around and slashed Lunaria check. Quickly wiping the blood of Lunaria was about to use some of her energy to blast Crystal when a flying blade came out of no were and slashed her back making a very large cut that had blood pouring out of it now.

"You'll pay for that."

"Give it up you're out numbered and out matched." Serenity said as she used her whip to wrap around Lunaria feet and pulled her to the ground at that moment Kutal went to give the finishing blow when some metallic liquid came out of no where and punched the cat into the wall.

"Kutal." Yakumo and the kittens called worried about the friend and uncle. The metal liquid soon mouthed into a Cedrian.

"Who are you?" Sago asked ready to strike with his blade.

"Eilis so you're here too." Raven said his voice held nothing but anger in it as he looked at the metal Cedrian.

"Well, well if it isn't Raven come to save his baby brother. Too bad foryou the eclipse will soon be complete and your all trapped here." Eilis laughed all of them could fill their anger rising, they hadn't came to far to give up now. Each of the guardians Sago and Kutal took their positions to fight while Yakumo took the kittenstoo a safe distance behind them.

"Ha you really think you can win against us." Lunaria Laughed she too standing on the side lines not being much of a fighter herself she kept a good eye on Yakumo after sensing the power she unleashed early on.

"We don't think, we know we can beat you." Crystal said with confidence that Sago, Kutal and Yakumo had only ever seen in Mushra.

Eilis was getting angry and had morphed his arms into blades and went to stab Teran but Kutal used his mace to block it. Taking the opportunity Raven went and slashed Eilis across the chest but the Cedrian was able to heal the wound and grab Kutal and throw him into Serenity and Crystal and the three off them hit the wall. Sago throw his blade but stayed close to Yakumo making sure nothing happen to her. Teran had his arrows out and shot three at the Cedrian but only one hit which was the eye. Crystal, Serenity and Kutal all joined back in the fight Crystal and Raven decided to team up and both attack at the same time on Eilis but the Cedrian covered the floor in the metal liquored and two hands shot up and grabbed the twins.

"Done already I thought I would get much more of a fight out of you then this." Eilis said as he started to crush Crystal and Raven but the both refused to scream out in pain. Instead they bit down on their tongs. Sago throw his blade again and cut the metal hands freeing the two guardians and they both got to safety.

"Ahh ma tongue hurtsss." Crystal said holding out her tongue to try and see what her teeth had done.

"No time to worry about you're tongue we have to find away to beat them." Teran said looking at the two Cedrians with hated in his eye.

"I would use my healing light but it takes up to much energy." Serenity said looking at them all her new green eyes sad.

"All are best attacks take up to muck energy." Cosemist said anger in her voice as she had yet to attack. She had stood on the sidelines to see what the attacks Eilis had and the best way counter attack them.

"We can't give up we have to defeat them." Sago said as Eilis went to smash him in the face but Teran Shot an arrow to stop him. Seeing an opening Cosemist went for the attack and slashed with her sword right under Eilis arm and used some of her energy to make the cut bigger and more painful. Eilis yelled at the pain as Cosemist was not giving him time to regenerate from the blast.

"You little brat." Lunaria said using some of her power in the maze to start to make it shrink. "I'll crush you all."

"What's going on." the kittens all screamed as they held onto Yakumo tight. Yakumo could hear the walls breaking and the ceiling was about to fall down on their heads.

"I destroy you all in one move." Lunaria laughed starting to make the maze close in on them faster.

"Big mistake." Cosemist said stopping her attack on Eilis and then turned around to face Lunaria her sword glowing as she then smashed it to the floor. "**STAR FLARE" **

"Cosemist." Raven shouted as he jumped of the floor and grabbed Yakumo and the kittens while Crystal grabbed Sago and Serenity and Teran grabbed Kutal and quickly flew into the air.

A huge light came out of Cosemist sword as it hit the floor and the floor all lit up you could hear the screams of both Lunaria and Eilis as the floor started to fill with electricity and was zapping them both. As soon as the floor light show had calm down their were two new en-cards on the floor and Cosemist was out of breath.

"Cosemist next time you do that warn us." Crystal shouted as she dropped Sago to the floor.

"And you could be a little bit gentler when dropping some one to the floor." Sago said rubbing his head.

"We have to hurry." They all turned around to see Yakumo before she ran down the rest of the corridor. The guardians and Enterran's all looked at each other and then ran down the corridor as well catching up on Yakumo.

"Yakumo no mater what Mushra will come out of this alive I promise you that." Raven said as he ran next to Yakumo. The human smiled at him but did not know why he had a sad look about him.

'Is their something else their not telling us.' Yakumo thought but continued to run all she wanted was to get to Mushra.

* * *

Entra had a angry look on his face he knew that Lunaria and Eilis were dead and now Yakumo the Enterran's and guardians would be here in a few minutes. Looking down he could see Mushra starting to shake in pain but trying to hold it in. 

'The brat still has a lot of sprite.' Entra thought as he looked up at the moon that only had a few seconds to go.

Mushra cold fell his skin burn but didn't understand why he was a fire Enterran and they heat was not suppose to effect him this much but his head was spinning he felt like he was being pulled in different dictions. He felt like hell and all he wanted was to scream out in pain but he was not going to let them see him scream he was not going to let them see him in pain but the pain was becoming to much.

'No I got to focus on something.' Mushra thought but the images got faster again and they were making him dizzy. 'I have to think of something that is important to me.' As Mushra thought this an image of Yakumo came to him smiling. This seemed to make the pain go away he remembered how they first meet and how much he wanted to protect her but that all vanished as a jolt of pain went up his back and he screamed out in pain. The pain was going throw the whole of his body and he felt himself hit the floor the image of Yakumo smiling left him as he tried the get free of the chains but they held him in place he knew the only way to get rid of the pain was to get out of their but he couldn't he tried to break out of the chains but they only cut into his skin.

The Cedrians were cheering the eclipse had begun and the whole room had been coved in darkness the only light was coming from the meteor that started having a purple glow. Entra stood their he could hear the chains hitting the floor and against each other looking down he couldsee Mushra clawing at his own neck trying to get air into it he was starting to have a gold glow around him.

Lanancuras could fell it the eclipse was here and was right now he could sense Mushra celestial power growing but it was tearing up is Enterran en-card. This made Lanancuras smile inwardly at Mushra suffering and in a few seconds he would be free and not only have his old power back but he would have Mushra too.

"Just a few more seconds." Lanancuras whispered to himself as he heard Mushra give anther scream of pain that he couldn't help but laugh as he started to break the meteor his old power retuning.

One of the Cedrians thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned round only to be greeted with an arrow throw his head and turned into an en-card. All the other Cedrians turned to look at their fallen comrade but soon 10 more joined him as a blade came out of no wereand chopped of all their heads turning to the door they saw sago catching his bade and the Teran aiming anther arrow at them.

Yakumo standing behind them with the other guardians and Kutal looked around the room quickly and saw Mushra chained in the middle of the coved in scratches and screaming in pain glowing a light gold.

"**MUSHRA!." **Yakumo shouted as she went to run to him but about 30 Cedrians went to hit her. Kutal seeing this quickly protected her from the attack. Sago and Teran used the blade and arrows to clear out a few more Cedrians while Serenity used her whip to get rid of a few that was closer to them. Cosemist looked with hatred at the meteor she could sense her older cousin in the huge rock and also see that it was slowly breaking. Charging ahead she was able to get rid ofsome Cedrians but more came.

Crystal and Raven just stood their they could see their little brother coved in scrathes and that it was his own doing. They could hear Mushra screaming out in Pain as he tried to hold it in. but what they felt was anger and rage. Looking at the meteor they could also see Lanancuras breaking free.

"Raven we have to get Mushra out of her before the eclipse is done or else his soul will be for ever trapped inside Lanancuras." Crystal said to her brother, Raven nodded as he looked on he had not seen his brother in 500 years and this was not the way he wanted to see him again.

"Right lets go help and save Mushra." Raven said flying forward using his sword to cut a few Cedrians in half Crystal right behind him using her staff to block a few Cedrians attack and then card them.

Sago could hear Mushra screams and looked to see the gold glow around the Enterran boy. 'It sounds like he his dying.' Sago thought as he jumped to where Yakumo and Kutal were, the kittens stayed hidden behind some rocks.

"Yakumo we need to get to Mushra now the Elcipes is almost over." Sago said destroying a few more Cedrians. Kutal throw a few into a wall. Yakumo nodded as she ran to were Mushra was but then felt something slash her across the arm.

"I don't think so human." Yakumo looked up to see Entra standing in front of Mushra two swords in his hands one had blood on it.

"Let Mushra go." Yakumo said as she stood up her arm bleeding but that was all she didn't care about Entra all he wanted was to get to Mushra after hearing anther scream of pain.

"I don't think so human. You killed my sister so I'm going to kill you." Entra went to slash her with his swords but soon felt a mace hit him in theface.

"Yakumo get Mushra out of here." Kutal said as he and Sago started to fight Entra. Yakumo ran up to Mushra to see the chains that was around his chest and arms wear doing little effect to stop him from clawing at his own throat.

"Mushra, Mushra it's me Yakumo." Yakumo said trying to calm his attempts at freedom.

"Ya…Ya..ku..mo." Mushra slowly said as he looked at her she could hear his breaths coming in hard and fast knowing he was having trouble breathing. She looked at himseeing scratches all over his neck he looked a lot thinner and more pale. She could she in his eyes that he was in a lot of pain but the fire that he always had in his eyes was still their making Yakumo thankful knowing that they weren't able to break him.

"Come on were getting you out of here." Yakumo said as she went to grab the chain but quickly took her hand away as it burnt her.

"Ya...uk...mo I… cann't…bre…breath." Mushra said as his hands went up to his neck again but Yakumo stopped him.

"Mushra we need to get you out of here." Yakumo said as she held Mushra hands down but quickly grabbed hold of him when she felt the ground shake looking up she could see a huge rock had fallen to the ground looking at the meteor she could see Lanancuras hand had broken free and Mushra felt colder then he did. Looking up at the eclipse Yakumo could see the moon moving slowly away from the sun. "No Mushra." Yakumo looked back down to see his breathing was slowly stopping and his eyes were closing the gold light fading.

"Mushra don't you can't leave me." Yakumo said seeing that Mushra energy was almost all gone.

"…….." Mushra tried to keep his eyes open but couldn't, he could see Yakumo eyes filling with tears.

"Mushra pleases." Yakumo pleaded she could hear Sago and Kutal fighting and the guardians were keeping the Cedrians away but what she could hear the most was the meteor breaking and Lanancuras being freed but Mushra dieing in her arms. Focusing on her energy Yakumo tried usingit to keep Mushras with him and the star around her neck started to glow. "Mushra you can't give up or you'll die." Mushra looked up at Yakumo he could hardly get air into his lungs and he was still in pain but with Yakumo their he could hold it in but he felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. He didn't want to leave her.

"Ya…. Yaku…mo." Mushra started to breath out he knew not matter what he had to tell her.

"Mushra just try to hold on, their are two people you have to meet." Yakumo said looking to see that Crystal and Raven both destroying about five Cedrians each and went to go and help Sago and Kutal with Entra.

"I…I… lo..ve.. you." Mushra said this made Yakumo face turn to him she wanted to tell him the same but was lost for words. All of a sudden their was a huge explosion and rocks went flying every where Yakumo held onto Mushra tight as the rocks went flying. Sago, Kutal, Raven and Crystal all jumped out of the way with their fight with Entra the Cedrian as well as rocks went flying past them. Cosemist, Serenity and Teran all jumped out of the way when the rocks went flying but not before using their energy to make sure the remaining Cedrians they were fighting got hit.

Looking up at were the meteor stood Lanancuras had apowerful aurora around him to Yakumo Sago and Kutal he was the most powerful being they had ever came across to fight, but to the Guardians they could sense a power that Lanancuras should not have that made Raven and Crystal blood boil. Mushra lay limp In Yakumo arms his eyes closed and not breathing.

* * *

_**Ok I hope u liked I'm sorry it took for ever to update but I came down with a huge writers block and only started working on it a few days ago sorry if it is not that good but don't worry I still have a few more surprises in store for one point their is still a character I have to put in this Entra is still alive and Gem has an evil scheme of her own. And plus I need to think of stuff on the spot. **_

**_All I can say is if I don't update make me feel real guilty no matter what I want to complete this fanfic and I am not going to give up on this but I don't want anther writers block. Any way pleases review and tell me what you think. _**


	16. a little hope

**A little hope**

Yakumo held on to Mushra limp body she didn't want to let him go but with out his soul he was practically dead. He felt so cold to her now she could see her tears falling onto his pale face.

"Mu…Mushra!" Yakumo could hear her self whisper trying to get him to open his eyes but it was in vain she new he was never going to wake up and nothing she could do was going to change that. Her thoughts were interrupted hearing Lanancuras laughing he started walking away from the destroyed meteor his focus on Yakumo.

"He is gone human; no matter what any of you fools do Mushra will never come back, not now I have his soul and celestial power." Lanancuras laughed his red eyes glowing. Yakumo could feel herself huge Mushra tighter.

"YOU BASTED!" Lanancuras turned to see Cosemist flying at him and punched him in the face making him crash in a wall. "YOU BASTED HOW CAN YOU DESTROY PEOPLES LIVES." Cosemist shouted as she held her sword tight. Lanancuras just simply started laughing again.

"Don't tell me that's all the power you have Cosemist because to tell you the truth." Lanancuras stood up the only thing you could tell of his expression was from his eyes and they weren't much help. "That didn't even tickle."

Sago and Kutal were looking at Lanancuras they knew how power full Cosemist was and she wasn't even able to leave a scratch on him. Serenity tried to use her whip but seeing this Lanancuras used negative energy to smash her in a wall.

"Serenity!" the kittens cried out from behind the rock.

"I would have expected more of a challenge." Lanancuras said this made Teran use some of his arrows but Lanancuras had blocked them all and Teran soon meet the same fate as Serenity. Raven and Crystal Jumped to attack Lanancuras all they could feel was rage that Lanancuras had taken their brother away from them again.

Sago and Kutal turned their heads to see Entra standing on the side lines smirking he didn't seem to be doing anything but Kutal and Sago couldn't let the guardians fight Lanancuras on their own.

"Kutal, Sago get Yakumo and the kittens out of here. We'll handle Lanancuras." They turned to Serenity she was a little dusty but that was it she spread her wings and flew into the air to help her friends.

"CELESTIAL FIRE." Both Raven and Crystal shouted combining their powers but the attack did little damage instead it did hardly any and Lanancuras just blasted them away and then quickly flew to Teran and punched him in the face. Being taller then the red head guardian the blow had more of an impact making Teran smash into the floor the sharp rocks from the meteor cutting into his back. Cosemist went to team up with Serenity but Lanancuras stopped them before they could do anything appearing in between them both he backhanded Serenity so she would go crashing into anther wall again but their was a sharp spike that went throw her left shoulder. Lanancuras then grabbed both of Cosemist arms and pinned her to the wall.

"It's pathetic being related to a weakling." Lanancuras whispered so that only Cosemist could hear him.

"I'm not related to a monster like you. It's because of you, nearly half the galaxies are destroyed, Mushra gave up his life and I had to leave Kai." Cosemist said in pure venom. "You're not even a guardian and should never have existed in the first place." Cosemist finished as she kicked Lanancuras away and then flew at him with her sword and slashed him across the chest but the attack did nothing.

"Oh did I for get to tell you why I wanted the jewels the Enterran's and Mushra had?" Lanancuras said as Cosemist just floated their still stunned she knew Lanancuras should have got a least a starch even after absorbing Mushra soul.

"I have absorbed Mushrambos as well." As Lanancuras said this it made Cosemist worry she new that Yakumo would not be the only one effected but the meteors energy and that Mushrambo would most likely be as well so that would make Lanancuras more powerful.

'But if that is so then, yes I think we can save him but only if we can bide some time.' Cosemist thought but kept her expression the same. 'I need to tell the others thou.' She was looking for a way to tell the others with out Lanancuras finding out about her plan and was glad when Crystal and Raven flew up and started punching and kicking Lanancuras with all it was worth. Looking around quickly she saw Teran helping Serenity out with the spike in her arm. Looking more around she saw Yakumo, Sago and Kutal and a soulless Mushra.

"Yakumo you got to get out of here." Sago said as he ran up to her Kutal behind. Yakumo just looked up at them and then down at Mushra she didn't want to leave him. Sago saw this and picked the limp form of Mushra and waited for Yakumo get up of the floor. Kutal looked around for the kittens and saw tem behind a rock hiding.

"The kittens are over their." He pointed out to Yakumo and Sago before he ran off to get them leaving them booth. Hearing anther explosion the two looked up to see that Teran had just shot one of his arrows but it exploded on impact making Lanancuras smash into a near by wall but once again it did no damage.

"Sago Yakumo." They both turned to see Cosemist flying towards them.

"Cosemist." Yakumo said as Cosemist landed gently she looked at the two of them before she saw Mushra. This sight of him just lying their in Sago arms he still had the chains on him as well. Taking her sword she was able to cut the chains to revile cracked armor that looked like it would come to peaces any minute.

"Yakumo, Sago Lanancuras wanted the jewels so he could absorb them. He has absorbed Mushrambo as well." Cosemist said looking at them both their faces went from sad to shock and then Sago went to anger.

"That basted, is that all he dose absorb other people." Sago anger rose as he looked down at Mushra.

"Yes but I have I plan I think we can beat Lanancuras but we just have to bid our time a little bit. Oh and Yakumo you still have the necklace I gave you right." Cosemist asked she had determination in her voice as she spoke. 'I have to make this plan work I just have to.'

"Yah it's right here." Yakumo said showing the necklace to Cosemist.

"Good now here's the plan and I need you to help me tell the other's and not let Lanancuras find out." Cosemist told them before she stared to inform them of what she was planning.

With the fight with Lanancuras the Guardians were not doing so good so far Serenity had a hole in her left arm that was pouring out blood and had a twisted ankle. Teran had a few scratches on him and his cloths were all torn the same with Crystal. Raven had a large cut on his forehead that was pouring down with blood after getting thrown into a wall head first.

Raven got up of the floor after being thrown into it again.

'This is just great were only at half are power and Lanancuras even thou he should too he's absurd to much energy to make up for that power he is meant to lose on a plaint. Including Mushra's.' Raven thought anger building up again as he quickly flew out the way when Lanancuras was about to hit him with his fist.

"What's wrong Raven you finally relies that you can't win." Lanancuras mocked seeing Raven breathing heavy and went to hit him again until Serenity used her whip to grab his arm.

"You're the one that is week Lanancuras having to use other people's powers to feed your own greed." Serenity shouted but Lanancuras just started laughing.

"Of course being a celestial Guardian I was always limited we were never allowed grow stronger by absorbing others energy while everyone else in the universes was." Lanancuras said as he grabbed the rope that was all ready wrapped his arm and thro Serenity into Raven injuring them both.

* * *

Gem stood behind some rocks looking at the fight. 

'So Lanancuras is this powerful with all the energy he has absorbed over the years. I might need more power." Gem thought as her eyes turned to look at Entra who was still standing on the side lines the Cedrian cards were all over the floor but she didn't care about them. "Weakling fools giving you're loyalty to someone who destroyed you're home's, but soon I will have what I truly want back.'

Gem then looked to see Cosemist talking to the human Yakumo and Enterran Sago.she was the humans face went from sad to happy. 'What she should of lost all hope now that Lanancuras has Mushra soul. Unless…." Gem's eyes widened as she looked to see Lanancuras smash both Crystal and Teran's heads together he was only toying with them wanting to make them suffer.

'Looks like Cosemist is going to help me out with my plan, since I have already put my magic to work I'll become the most powerful being in the universe. Then nothing can stop me.' Gem would have started laughing but she needed to stay in the shadows till the right moment. 'All I need is Entra card and more power.' Gem just smirked sinking more into the shadows.

* * *

Everything was dark but he knew he couldn't stop since he had got to this dark place he had been trying to find a way out at first when he got to this place he was entangled in vines that was draining his energy a was somehow starting to go throw his arms, legs and body. He was happy that he was able to rip one of the vines of use it as a sword he was more happy finding that it was sharp. 

when he started trying to find a way out he had found warriors that seemed they were just as powerful as him but the vines went right throw them and their energy was gone but he found out from them if he stopped the vines would try to take him again and suck all his energy. It was sad seeing them both young and old being trapped their he had wanted to free them but they told him that it was too late for them and that if he didn't get out soon he would meet the same fate as them.

"This darkness just goes on forever but I have to get out of here no matter what." The figure said in a deep voice as he carried on walking. Looking down at his arms their was blood pouring out of them from were the strange vines had went throw him it was also on his chest a stomach and a few on his legs. He was starting to feel week again but he knew he couldn't stop or else he would never get out. Stopping were he was walking in the distance the man could see yet anther warrior trapped in the vines but their was something different about this one. He was a young child and like him self the vines were all around him starting to go throw the young boys body. The blood from were they had all ready gone throw was dripping to the floor and he had nothing but pain on his face. He was held above the ground and the figure felt himself walk up to the boy just to make sure he weren't seeing thing's. as he got close the figure recognize the boy. It was one of the Enterran's that help form him.

"Mushra." Mushrambo whispered looking at the boy who's eyes slowly opened at hearing his name.

* * *

ok shot chapter I know but I wanted to get it up just to make sure I update anyway I was planning this for a while it was just hard on how I was going to put it in. plus I didn't know I should have told you if it was Mushra and Mushrambo at the end (even thou you might have guessed) I thought I would have put it in the next chapter but I didn't feel like being to evil. 

Any I'm trying to work out all the fighting scenes it's harder then it looks writing them anyway Entra and Gem are going to play a bigger part in the next chapter and so are Sago and Kutal. This story is almost finished so if you want to put some of your ideas in (mainly for the fights) I would great appreciate it because I hate writing fight scenes I'm no good at them any way pleases review.


	17. What am I

**What am I**

At hearing his name Mushra slowly opened his eyes but closed them again as he felt pain throw out his entire body, he also felt sick and week and his mind was a haze.

"Mushra." The voice said again, trying to open his eyes Mushra hissed in pain it was no use he felt to sick to do anything.

Mushrambo seeing this used the vine he had broken off early to cut Mushra free. Before the boy could fall to the dark cold floor Mushrambo court him and gently placed him down. 'Why is he so week. He should at least have some energy but he is completely drained.' Mushrambo put his hand on Mushra's forehead when images went into his mind images that he knew Mushra did not have in his life. 'Mushra what happened.' Mushrambo could hear himself think the images were not even of Enterra.

Mushra eyes slowly opened again as he saw Mushrambo kneeling next to him with a worried look on his face. He didn't feel quite as week a before but he still was in pain. Seeing this Mushrambo quickly removed the vines that were sticking throw Mushra body.

"Can you walk?" Mushrambo asked as he helped Mushra sit up the boy nodded still not saying anything. Mushrambo looked at him again he knew it wasn't like Mushra to stay quite "That's good as we got to get out of here."

"Yakumo." Mushra whispered but Mushrambo heard him and looked at him puzzled he knew how the boy felt about the human.

Mushra could still remember the last thing he said to her and the look of shock on her face closing his eyes he remembered seeing a cut along her face and wondered how that got their and then how she said their was two people he had to meet. He was not even realizing that Mushrambo was helping him to walk looking up at the warrior Mushra could see that we was just as week as he was at seeing the sweat rolling down if face.

"Where are we." Mushra asked as he started walking on his own and feeling like his old self. Mushrambo just rubbed one of his arms with the hole in it.

"From what I found out we were absorbed by someone called Lanancuras who use to go round destroying galaxy's, until 500 years ago he was stopped and sealed away by a powerful celestial guardian." Mushrambo said trying to remember what a warrior not much older them himself had told him, but as he finished what he was saying he saw Mushra holding his head in pain. Quickly going to the boy's aid Mushrambo grabbed him, Mushra looked awfully pale.

"Mushra what's wrong." Mushrambo said as the boys skin started to heat up. The samurai didn't know what to do as Mushra skin kept heating up and he had his hands on his head. After a few minutes Mushra opened his eyes to see Mushrambos red eyes looking into his blue eyes.

"Mushra are you ok." Mushrambo asked as he looked at the boy in worry a scar had come across the boys face and he had burn marks all over him.

"No I just saw some people fighting me I couldn't do anything but their attacks were hitting me. I saw Yakumo on the ground and she was holding me but I don't know how." Mushra said as he felt the blood coming down his cheek from were the scar was.

Mushrambo just looked at him he didn't understand what was going on ether. 'Why is this happening to Mushra and not me?' Mushrambo thought looking around he could see the vines making their way towards them. "Mushra I don't know what just happened but what I do know is that if we stop well be trapped in those vines again, so we have to keep moving to get out of here." Mushrambo said nodding Mushra started following the Samurai.

* * *

Gem stood in the shadows more as she walked to Entra.

"What do you want?" Entra asked surprising the young celest.

"You should know that little gift you have on seeing the future. That is what I want and I'll do what ever I have to get to get it." Gem said flicking her long black hair behind her shoulder.

"Umm I always knew you were the one to kill me. You never had any loyalty to Lanancuras." Entra gave a small laugh as he looked at Gem.

"Then why did you keep me around if you knew." Gem asked seeing Entra smirk.

"Because you're going to die and suffer, Plus to have Lanancuras free we needed you're magic to break Mushra sprite." Entra now had a thrown on his face. "Which you didn't do."

"Who said my magic failed on breaking Mushra sprite, I want power and Mushra as an Enterran just won't do. I promised for him to suffer but I don't want him to suffer from physical pain. The promise I made for him to suffer stops me from wanting that unfortunately from what I am. No he will suffer from the heart and I will take you're, Yakumo and Mushrambo's power." Gem smirked her plan so far was working.

"And how would you do that." Entra looked at her he had not seen any of this in the future he had always predicted.

"Easy when I first broke Mushra sprite, umm how should I say this I planted a dark seed in his heart that would make him do what I want. The jewel that helps form Mushrambo would have stopped me from doing this but that's gone now. So imagine what would become of him having no control seeing people suffer and not do anything about it. Who do you think got Lanancuras evil in the first place." Gem smirked that made Entra look at her she had a dark Armour around her that he was getting scared of it now.

"Lanancuras was powerful when I first meet him twisting his heart was easy I would have gotten what I always wanted but he chose evil of his own free will which soon made him useless to me. I need someone pure with power, that's when I meet Mushra, Cosemist and Kai. I was going to use Kai he would have been perfect but Cosemist love pulled him out of my power and Mushra power beat me that's when I chose Mushra as my next victim, but every one has a soul mate so I just needed to wait until I found his to make sure she couldn't interfere like Cosemist did. But he had to go of and die to stop Lanancuras. So I must thank you for bringing me in on finding him. Once he becomes a celestial guardian again I will have my servant to help me get what I want most and all the power in the universe will soon belong to me." Gem laughed.

"So this was you're plan all along, well you've forgotten Mushra is gone his soul belongs to Lanancuras now and so dose Mushrambo. The human will soon die anyway and if you have forgotten this room is filled with 5 disgusting celestial guardians. What makes you think you can win Lanancuras will destroy you." Entra said eyes blazing with anger.

"Because, Entra as soon as I have absorb you're power I can see the future so I would be able to prevent my death. Plus Lanancuras is a weakling he will soon die by my hands. You foolish Cedrians think he cares so much about use, you're just pawns in his eyes once evil always evil and evil cares for no one." Gem laughed in raged with this Entra went to go a slash her with his swords but she just merely court the blade in her hand.

"You little witch I'll kill you." Entra said his eyes glaring at the celest who just started laughing.

"Such anger, no control. But soon I'll have all the power in the world and can get my true form back." Gem laughed as her nails grew and she slashed them right throw Entra carding him. Smirking to her self she looked up at the fight to see none of them had notice.

"Now for the third part of my plan."

* * *

Lanancuras smashed Serenity into the ground and started to punch her over and over again. Teran went to hit Lanancuras when the Cedrian just disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Crystal asked when she was hit in the back of the head and fell to the floor but she never hit. Shaking her head slightly to clear her vision to see Sago was holding her.

"What are you doing." Crystal asked annoyed as Sago put her down.

"Listen I need to tell you something that could save Mushra and beat Lanancuras." Sago said looking at the female guardian who had a smirk on her lips.

"Two things I like getting my brother back and smashing that assholes face in." Crystal said. "Ok I'm listening."

Yakumo had told Kutal who was trying to tell one of the other guardians with out Lanancuras finding out. Seeing Raven getting up of the floor Yakumo ran up to him.

"Raven I have to tell you something." Yakumo said as she got to him.

"Sorry Yakumo but I have to kill Lanancuras right now for what he did to Mushra." Yakumo could see him shaking with rage.

"Raven Cosemist knows a way to save Mushra, Lanancuras absorb Mushrambo as well as Mushra and Cosemist said if we can just buy a little bit of time Mushrambo could get Mushra and they could both get free."

"Yah and how is that going to happen." Raven asked looking at Yakumo with a wearied look.

"Well Cosemist told me to use the necklace she gave me. She said I would know when to use it but I don't know how." Yakumo said looking at the Silvia necklace.

"that's Cosemist necklace it's what connected her to the people she loved most. The warm glow of gold is a power that keeps the people you love safe. But Mushra Enterran en-card it would have been destroyed when his soul was absurd by Lanancuras." Raven said making Yakumo face grow sad she could feel the tears coming again.

"You could always make him a guardian again." They both turned around to see Gem standing their. Her long hair hang loosely and was tide up at the end she wore a black dress that was very short and had short black boots that only went up anckles.

"What do you want." Raven had pure rage for the celest the one that was hurting him.

"You have every right to be angry at me guardian but I have seen the mistakes that I have made. The only reason I joined with Lanancuras is because I wanted Mushra to suffer and I have done that now. My promise has been fulfilled now and I want to make everything right again." Gem said as she looked down at the ground with sad eyes she could feel both Raven and Yakumo trying to find if their was any lye she was telling.

"I carded Entra he heard you're plan when Cosemist was telling you he was going to tell Lanancuras but I stopped him. The only way to do that was by carding him thou." Gem handed Yakumo the en-card.

"You really want to help." Yakumo heard herself ask.

"More then anything in the world." Gem said having determination in her eyes.

"Ok can you help the guardians in defeating Lanancuras?" Yakumo asked forgiving Gem for all that she had done.

"Yakumo no you can't trust her." Yakumo turned to look at Raven he had the same look on his face that Mushra had when she had forgiven the spider Enterran's. 'But she said she sorry, but so did they is she lying like the spiders did. That eneded badly as well Mushra ran of and I told him I never wanted to see him again.' Yakumo thought she looked to Raven and then Gem again. 'I don't want to risk losing Mushra again. But if he's a celestial guardian again would he remember me.'

Both Raven and Gem waited for Yakumo answer.

Mean while the kittens after hearing the plan had gone to hid again from Lanancuras who had just kicked Teran into a wall.

"What are we going to do." Sen asked as he saw Serenity being informed by Cosemist. Teran was fighting Lanancuras on his own using his arrows again he shot Lanancuras throw the chest that actually made Lanancuras cry out but only in little pain.

"I don't know the Guardians are the most powerful beings we have ever seen next to Mushrambo and their hardly even hurting him." Rai said as he turned to look at his brother and sister.

"Hey what's that over their." Estee said pointing to one of the rocks that use to be connected to the meteor but there was something picking out of it that was not a rock.

"Estee we don't have time to mess about. The fate of the world is at stake and you're interested in rocks." Rai said but Estee was not paying instead she had ran up to the rock and pulled out half an En-card.

"Hey whose en-card is that?" Sen asked as Rai started getting annoyed at them not listening to him.

"I don't know it doesn't have a picture on it." Estee said looking at the ripped en-card.

"Hey maybe it's Mushra real en-card." Sen all of a sudden said.

"What are you talking about." Rai asked crossing his arms.

"Oh yah remember the guardians told us Mushra en-card became useless when he sealed Lanancuras up, but why didn't they tell us it was ripped." Estee said looking at it.

"Yah well remember Zafire said that Mushra could come back as a guardian, maybe one of the guardians could help bring Mushra back." Sen said.

"Ok let's tell Serenity. Rai said all agreeing they rushed of bringing the en-card with them trying to find Serenity who was punching Lanancuras with her right arm as the wound in her left shoulder made it to painful to move. She used her whip and wrapped it around Lanancuras arm and flinging him up into the air crashing throw the glass dome. Quickly before Lanancuras could get any sense back after being thrown head first into the glass Serenity flew up as quickly as she could forming a golden energy into hand and then releasing is and blasted Lanancuras. Teran behind her did the same thing. Cosemist soon joined in using her sword and started to slash Lanancuras making deep cuts but not fatal.

'No matter what you are not going to die yet not until we get Mushra back.' Cosemist thought as she flew back and went to use some of her energy to blast Lanancuras when he started laughing. All the damage that they had coursed him was disappearing before their eye's.

"All you're attacks are nothing to me. The more cuts and burses you give me, are all being directed at Mushra. He suffering the pain you're causing me. A fitting punishment for locking me in that meteor don't you think. You pathetic fools go ahead and try, maybe I should make Mushrambo feel you're next attack being the Enterran you thought could defeat me. Yes I think I will make him fell as much pain as Mushra been feeling since we started this fight." Lanancuras continued to laugh Cosemist didn't know weather to hit him with her attack or not now.

'He would feel the pain but he would send it also to Mushra and Mushrambo as their part of him at the moment.' Cosemist was so court up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Lanancuras going to hit when until it was too late but Crystal and Raven had blocked the attack.

"You basted you think that would stop us from attacking you it only proves you're scared." Crystal said Cosemist could see her shaking she didn't want to coarse Mushra and Mushrambo pain but the determination in her eyes made her see how much she wanted them both back.

"As long as you're dead they won't care. They would both gladly sacrifice themselves so you would die." Raven said like Crystal he was shaking but he had to by time.

"I'm not letting my little brother die again.' And with that the guardians continued their fight with Lanancuras.

* * *

Mushra collapsed with pain again he put his hand up to his chest and could feel blood coming out of it.

"Mushra." Mushrambo was their again helping him up they had both been walking endlessly and not found away out yet.

"This is hopeless we don't now where were going or how to get out its hopeless." Mushra said bringing his legs up to his chest and berried his into them. Mushrambo could see the boy was losing hope. He was tired and kept collapsing, having visions of being attacked and then having the wounds and scars after.

"Mushra you can't give up what about Yakumo you promised to take her to Shinzo." Mushrambo said making the boy look up at him. Mushra lip was spilt and blood was coming down it and he had a nasty black eye.

"Yah I did I can't leave her." Mushra said as stood up they were about to choose anther direction to go when Mushrambo collapsed onto the floor in pain.

"Mushrambo." Mushra cried out at seeing the ultimate Samaria in a state he was just in moments ago.

_Mushrambo could see a boy and girl that looked like Mushra attacking him. _

"_Lanancuras no matter what we will defeat you. Mushra and Mushrambo would want you did rather then use their powers and energy to wreak ciaos across the universe." He saw the girl say as she punched him in the face Mushrambo went to defend but found he couldn't. _

"_You really are a cowered making others feel you're pain." A girl with long black hair said and green eyes. _

"_You celestial brats are going to die." Mushrambo heard a voice say but could not see where. _

"_Yah well you should not have absurd my little brother." The boy that looked like Mushra said as he kicked Mushrambo in the gut. _

"Mushrambo are you ok." Mushra asked he while Mushrambo took in deep breaths after being kicked in the gut and punched in the face. His right check has became really sore and blood was coming out the corner of his mouth.

"We should get going before the vines comeback." Was all Mushrambo said as he stood up an they both carried on walking in the dark.

"Mushra do you have any siblings." Mushrambo finally asked after a few moments what the boy that looked like Mushra had said was still in his mind.

"No I don't have any family members." Mushra said looking at Mushrambo to try and see were this was going. 'His he talking about that boy and girl that look like me?'

"How can you have no family." Mushrambo asked he never turned to look at Mushra. The blood was still coming down is arms.

"I don't know I just woke up one day in a forest. I thought that somehow I got amnesia but their was nothing to prove that. I had no bumps or cuts on my head and the forest was in perfect shape that no one had ever been their." Mushra said looking at the floor trying to remember the first time he woke up on Enterra.

"And you didn't find this strange." Mushrambo finally turned to look at Mushra he had a serious look on his face as they both stopped again.

"No I never really thought about it." Mushra said trying to think.

"Mushra did you hear anything before you was absurd."

"Yah when I first escaped their were these two rock creatures that were talking. I over heard them saying how they needed me to free Lanancuras because this celestial en-card had trapped him." Mushra said Mushrambo was thinking at this.

"Anything else?"

"they all kept saying how I can't remember my past and how I was reborn. They said their were two people called Raven and Crystal that I should now but they never said much they always stopped them selves." Mushra said the name's still being familiar some how.

"You said celestial en-card right."

"Yah those rock creatures also said that I had celestial power." Mushra said remembering the last part the rock creatures conversation before they were killed.

"Mushra I think the way to get out of here is for you to remember you're past." Mushrambo said turning to the boy that just looked at him puzzled.

"I remember everything about my self already from the day I woke up to just right no…"

"That's what I'm talking about Mushra Enterran's like humans are born, they were may have been created in the start but to survive and keep the Enterran race going they have to reproduce." Mushrambo finished and Mushra had a disgusted look on his face. All of a sudden Mushrambo collapsed onto the floor again in pain.

_Looking around Mushrambo could see a young boy with scars all over his body fighting him and again he could do nothing. _

"_Teran watch out." Mushrambo felt energy leave him and hit Teran in the chest looking down he could see en-cards all over the surface of Enterra. He then felt something sharp slash him across the back turning around he saw Sago catching his blade and Kutal just climbing out of a huge whole. _

"_foolish Enterran weaklings." _

"Mushrambo you're back it's bleeding." Mushra said seeing the red liquid coming throw the purple cape.

"Yah that was Sago." Mushrambo said as he stood up. The pain was killing him but he could see the vines coming again.

"Mushra try to remember before you woke up ok." Mushrambo started walking agin but Mushra just stood their.

"Mushra the vines are coming we have to get moving."

"I was only about 3 years old when I woke up what could be so important in my past when I was only that young." Mushra asked trying to get his thoughts straight he felt sick again and his head was spinning. Mushrambo could see Mushra turning pale and quickly ran up to the boy but Mushra eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he fainted. Before he hit the ground Mushrambo court him.

"Mushra, Mushra wake up." Mushrambo shouted but Mushra just lay still. Seeing that Mushra was not waking up and the vines were getting closer Mushrambo put Mushra over his shoulder and stared walking as fast as he could the wounds were all reopening and they were hurting more then ever.

* * *

Mushra woke up it what seemed to be a garden full of followers his head hurt but this place seemed familiar somehow.

"I see you're up." An angelic voice said behind Mushra. Turning around he came face to face with a young 18 year old. She was tall and had long straight hair that was a lighter colour then Mushra hair. She wore a long white dress that I had one link sleeve and had a fold sash around her waist that was also light blue and pink.

"Who are you." Mushra asked looked at the young women who just gave a small laugh.

"My name is Angel; I'm a celestian from the realm of Shinzo. I am older then the celestial guardians who's duty is to protect this realm and the universe." Angel said Mushra could now see her Silvia wings that were like angel wings.

"Yah so… wait did you say Shinzo?" Mushra asked looking around. 'is this the Shinzo Yakumo has been looking for.'

"Yes I did, right now you're soul body and spirit have been split. You're body is on Enterra, it is alive but with out a soul and spirit it will soon die. You're soul was absurd but Lanancuras to free him from the meteor prison he has been trapped in for 500 years and you're spirit is here." Angel said you could see she was happy to see Mushra as she kept smiling.

"Then why am I here." Mushra asked looking around again but soon found him self in a hug.

"Because it's time for you to know what you are." Angel said tears were coming out of her eyes as she held Mushra in a tight hug but for some reason he didn't try to get away.

"Wha…what am it, why is all this happening to me." Mushra found himself asking an image of Yakumo came to him smiling he wanted to go to her and protect her.

"You don't remember because you died to stop Lanancuras 500 years ago. But none of us wanted you to die so we made you an Enterran. So you could live a happy life even if you couldn't remember us." Tears were flowing down Angels face now.

"What do you mean." Mushra asked as he looked up at Angel.

"Mushra you're a celestial guardian of Shinzo." Mushra eyes grew big.

"No way their has to be some mistake." Mushra said backing away from the teenage girl.

"Mushra I now this is hard for you to hear but you are a celestian. You're Enterran en-card is destroyed the only way you can live again is if you accept who you are. Please right now Teran, Serenity, Cosemist, Sago, Kutal, Yakumo, Crystal and Raven are fighting for you and Mushrambo to be free." Angel said as she put her hands on his shoulder's.

"You look just like you use to, you're father would be so happy." Angel all of a sudden said getting of the subject.

"My dad?" Mushra asked looking at the young women again to see what she meant.

"Yes Nebular my husband. That's right Mushra I'm you're mother." Angel said kneeling down so she was level with Mushra. "And Crystal and Raven are you're older brother and sister."

Mushra was just looking at her he could see she was telling the truth.

"I'm to believe all this." Mushra asked his head was feeling faint again.

"Mushra it's you're chose you can ever become a celestial guardian you once was and save every one in the universe, or stay absurd by Lanancuras and be in pain and watch him destroy every thing you love." Angel said letting Mushra chose.

"if I become a Celestial guardian again would I get a chance to kill Lanancuras." Mushra asked as Angel laughed.

"You haven't changed at all, yes you would."

"Ok then how do I get my memories back?" Mushra asked as Angel stood up and handed him half an en-card.

"This en-card has you're memories the other half has all you're powers. After you're free from Lanancuras you will have to find the other en-card or else you will die. Also take these." Angel handed Mushra anther en-card and two jewels. "The En-card is Mushrambo, it is so Mushrambo would have his body for his soul and live a normal life and the jewels are for Sago and Kutal to hyper form again."

Mushra nodded looking at them all.

"And Mushra there is something important guardians can't live on a planet if you become a celestial guardian again you can't live on Enterra." Angel said Mushra looked up at her. 'Then I can't be with Yakumo.' Mushra thought.

"But I'll see what I can do. No one should have to live with out their soul mate." Angel laughed hugging Mushra again. "Just remember that everyone loves you and always has." Before Mushra could say anything he blacked out but he could still hear Angel's words.

* * *

Ah I'm done with this chapter, I was half way done with this when my computer broke down I was so upset I thought I would have to re so it but lucky me my computer got fixed and still had all my saved work on it.

Any way Mushra becoming a celestial guardian again it didn't quite feel right having Mushra have all the pain so I deiced to let Mushrambo have the spot light in the touchier section. Oh and next chapter find out if Yakumo believed Gem or not.

Any way pleases review and I need help on fight scenes I hate writing them as you can already guess I only screw them up. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.


	18. gate of souls

**The gate of souls. **

Mushra opened his eyes again to see that Mushrambo was carrying him.

"Uh wh…. What happened?" Mushra finally said Making Mushrambo stop to put the boy down.

"You fainted and wouldn't wake up." Mushrambo said he looked a lot worse then he did before. Mushrambo amour was cracked and almost completely destroyed. His cloths were ripped and his blood was flowing freely out of his many cuts. You could also see cold sweat pouring from his head.

"What happened?" Mushrambo asked as Mushra looked at his hands. It was then that Mushrambo saw half an en-card anther en-card and two jewels.

"Were did you get those." Mushrambo asked with out realizing it.

"My mum gave them to me." Mushra said his eyes on the en-card that held his memories.

"What!"

"I'm not an Enterran Mushrambo I was a celestial guardian and was reborn as an Enterran." Mushra said finally looking up at the samurai. "That's why I never remembered my past because I died, but right now I don't remember anything but that this en-card has all my memories from my past." Mushra showed Mushrambo the card that was ripped. Mushrambo picked the card out of Mushra hand to look at it; he knew Mushra didn't have the card before.

"You said you're mother gave you this." Mushrambo asked he was trying to think what was going on just so they won't end up in more trouble.

"Yah she said I need the other half thou if I'm to live. Oh and she said this is yours so that you can live as well." Mushra said handing the other en-card to Mushrambo.

Shocked Mushrambo took the en-card as it automatically absorb into his body. He didn't now how he felt at that moment he never really had a life of his own jarring the great war he knew that some how killing the humans was not his idea but someone else and he was some kind of pawn and Mushra, Sago and Kutal it also was not a real life as he needed all three to form just to live, but now he had his own life to live how he wanted and he knew just what he was going to do now.

"We better find away out of here if were going to kill Lanancuras." Mushrambo said looking around the vines weren't coming anymore like they were scared or something.

"Yah but how are we going to get out of here." Mushra asked looking around seeing still no way out.

"I'm not sure but I think that we should wait here." Mushrambo said looking around trying to see if anything was going to pop out of no ware.

"Why?" Mushra asked.

"I don't know why but if we keep moving then I know we won't get out of here, the vines don't seem to becoming anymore so I say we should just wait here." Mushrambo said looking at the boy who just nodded quietly.

* * *

Yakumo had ran back to were she left Mushra she wanted know if he was ok.

'I know that I should forgive people but I'm not risking Mushra life or Mushrambo, I can't believe Gem she wonted to turn Mushra against me. Just like Zafire did with turning me against Mushra.'

Yakumo got to Mushra he felt colder then before but still he was not breathing.

"Mushra you have to wake up pleases." Yakumo whispered her hand was on Mushra check but there was still no movement.

* * *

"Pathetic human I can't believe this well it won't matter I'll just kill her my self." Gem whispered seeing Yakumo by Mushra still form. Her plan would have to be changed a little as Yakumo had not believed her.

* * *

Sago had thrown his blade again at Lanancuras before he could hit Teran while Serenity was using her whip again.

"How long do you think were going to have to wait?" Kutal asked not being able to fight as his weapon was a mace.

"I don't know but this better work, I don't think Yakumo can take this if it dosen't work." Sago said catching his blade and turning his attention to the fight. Cosemist was having a fight of strength with Lanancuras as they pushed against each other but Cosemist was losing and soon thrown to the floor her arm twisted round and you could hear a snap. Crystal was charging up some energy before she fired a golden light of energy at Lanancuras but the energy did hardly any damage. Raven had came from behind for a surprise attack but Lanancuras had expected this and punched Raven in the face braking his nose.

"We can't keep this up for much longer Raven." Teran said appearing next to his best friend.

"I don't care we have to try." Raven said going in for anther attack Serenity also she was not going to let her friend fight alone.

"Back for some more." Lanancuras taunted as he throw a purple energy ball at them crushing them into the ground and breaking a few ribs.

Crystal went for an attack as well and was able to kick Lanancuras in the gut. Groaning in pain Lanancuras smashed is fist into Crystal stomach making her cough up some blood.

"Crystal!" Raven shouted flying up into the air to help his twin sister. Having his sword ready he was about to smash it into Lanancuras skull when he saw a Silva feather fall from the sky. 'What.' Raven didn't realize Lanancuras fist come and connect with his face making him fly backwards a little. Looking up at Lanancuras he could see a faint glow of gold. "Is it time yet." Raven said to himself but he didn't have much time to think as Lanancuras went in fore anther attack. Seeing this Raven ducked but Lanancuras kneed him in the chest and then grabbed his throat.

"You lot are really starting to bore me, I should just kill you all now." Lanancuras said as he grabbed Raven face with his free hand and started to crush it. Raven could not help but yell out in pain as he could feel his skull starting to crack. It would of if Sago blade had not slashed Lanancuras arm letting Raven go.

"So you Enterrans wish to too die." Lanancuras turned around to see Sago catching his blade Kutal was behind him. Lanancuras was about to blast them but Serenity got in the way and took the blast for them falling to the ground and throw the hole were the glass dome use to be.

"Serenity!" Sago and Kutal called out going to try and catch their friend but they didn't reach her in time.

Lanancuras didn't seem to be paying attention his head started to feel wearied but he just put it to the back of his mind as he went back to fighting as Teran shot an arrow throw his right shoulder but like before Lanancuras ripped the arrow out and healed the wound, but this time it didn't heal and blood started to come out of were the arrow was.

"Wh… what is this." Lanancuras said looking at his now bleeding arm.

'Ok Lanancuras can't direct his pain at Mushra or Mushrambo, now what do we do.' Crystal thought seeing Lanancuras give them all death glares. 'At lest were pissing him of.'

* * *

Yakumo looked down at Mushra she could of just sworn she saw him move a little.

"Mushra, Mushra pleases wake up." Yakumo whispered looking down at the pale face. She felt like crying again she didn't notice the necklace round her neck start to glow. 'please come back.' She thought the tears were falling down her checks again.

"_Yakumo." _Yakumo all of a sudden heard Mushra call her name looking down she could see the necklace glowing a soft gold.

'Mushra pleases come back.' Yakumo thought again this time focusing on the necklace glow as she held onto Mushra. She could feel something faint. Closing her eyes Yakumo could feel her grip on Mushra body grow tighter as she raised her head.

"MUSHRA!" Yakumo screamed a golden light forming around the two.

"Yakumo." The kittens yelled out seeing the golden light forming around Yakumo and Mushra body. The ripped en-card in Estee hands started to glow.

"What's going on?" Sen asked as he put his hand up against the golden dome that had formed around Yakumo.

"Don't worry Yakumo has just opened a gate way for souls." All three kittens turned around to see Serenity limping and holding her ribs with her good arm. She gave a week smile until she saw the en-card that Estee was holding.

"Were did you get that." Serenity asked.

"We found it." Rai said but he was still looking at the golden dome worried about Yakumo. Seeing this Serenity smiled as she kneeled down next to the kittens.

"You don't need to worry the gate of souls helps lead lost souls back to where they belong. no need to worry Yakumo will be fine she will get Mushra and Mushrambo back as long as we can now keep Lanancuras away from them. If he destroys this dome then what happens is Yakumo soul will be lost in time and space and Mushra and Mushrambo will forever be trapped by Lanancuras." Serenity them.

"So Yakumo could lose her soul." Estee asked she didn't realize that she had brought the En-card closer to her self.

"Don't worry Yakumo will be ok. The gate of souls is not dangerous." Serenity smiled at the kittens again but quickly turned her head to the sky Lanancuras just held his head in pain, he then started looking around to you could see anger in his eyes as they finally landed on the golden dome. Clenching his fist together he was about to attack when a flying kick done by Teran knocked him away from it.

"You fools I won't allow this." Lanancuras was obviously angry as he went to summon energy growing in size but before he could summon enough energy he felt something stab him in the chest. Turning his head down he could see the blade of Cosemist sword sticking out of his chest.

"Be a good ass hole and stay put." Cosemist taunted as she took her sword out and kicked Lanancuras in the head. Being more then twice her size now Cosemist kick had court Lanancuras in his right eye.

"You'll pay for that, I have waited 500 years for my freedom. I am not about to let you fools ruin it." Lanancuras yelled his eyes on fire as he glared at Cosemist.

"And what are you going to do about it." Crystal said she had her staff ready for an attack but stood her ground.

"I'll destroy the human." Lanancuras said only to be meet with a punch to the head.

"And what makes you think we would let you destroy Yakumo." Raven said as he went to hit Lanancuras but Lanancuras had used some of his energy again to blast Raven back. He then felt something slash his back turning around he saw Sago catching his blade again. Lanancuras used some more of his dark energy to brake the ground the two Enterrans were standing on sending them falling into the ground. The Guardians all went to save them Crystal catching Sago and Teran catching Kutal.

"Thanks." Sago said looking at crystal.

"No problem, listen were going to put you down." Teran said as the two guardians brought the Enterrans down to were serenity and the kittens were.

"You two make sure Lanancuras doesn't get near here I'll make sure nothing happens here." Serenity told them as Crystal and Teran nodded before they flew back into the air to help Raven and Cosemist fight Lanancuras.

* * *

Yakumo looked around every thing was dark and she couldn't see much the necklace round her neck was flouting and pointed right of were she was.

"Is this where Mushra is." Yakumo asked as she started walking in the direction the necklace was pointing. Every now and then the necklace would point in a new direction.

"Mushra." Yakumo called the necklace was getting brighter.

"Yakumo." Yakumo heard Mushra call her right ahead of her. Running forward Yakumo started to see two figures ahead of her one tall and the other one short.

"Mushra, Mushrambo." Yakumo called both, figures turned around and she could see burses and blood on both of them, cuts were all over them as well and Yakumo felt her self coming to a stop at seeing the sight of both of them.

"Yakumo." Mushra called out in joy as he ran up to her. Yakumo felt tears coming to her eyes again as she saw all the cuts and burns on him.

"Mushra." Yakumo cried as she pulled him into a hug. She could feel him hugging her back.

"Yakumo you're face." Mushra said looking at the scar.

"Mushra we need to get out of here." Yakumo said her attention also went to Mushrambo who nodded to her. For some reason she didn't quite feel the same way she did about Mushrambo from when Mushra, Sago and Kutal had fused to become the samurai.

"first of all we need to find a way out." Mushrambo said looking around Yakumo nodded the star around her neck was starting to go in anther direction.

"This necklace brought me here so maybe it knows the way out." Yakumo said as the necklace tugged to go in left of were they all were, Mushra just looked at the necklace for a little bit.

"Hey that necklace belonged to Cosemist." Mushra all of a sudden said getting a surprised look of Yakumo and a confused look of Mushrambo.

"Who's Cosemist?" Mushrambo asked not knowing what Mushra was talking about.

"Mushra you remember her." Yakumo asked looking at him.

"Yah since I got half of my old en-card from my mum and she told me who I am I have been slowly getting my old memories back." Mushra said as he looked at Yakumo. "But how did you get it?"

"Well Cosemist came to Enterra with Crystal." Yakumo said seeing Mushra get a fearful look on his face.

"Mushra what's wrong." Mushrambo asked still not understanding anything right now that was going on.

"What I remember of Crystal is that she is going to kill me." Mushra said.

"What she's you're sister she wouldn't do that to you." Yakumo said a little bit of anger in her voice.

"Listen we better get out of here." Mushrambo said as the three of them started to follow Yakumos necklace.

"I'm just glad you too are ok." Yakumo finally said after a while smiling at them making Mushra blush and Mushrambo just smiled back at the human. "But what happened to you two." Concern was in Yakumo voice.

"Nothing really I'm sure we will be fine when we get out of here." Mushrambo said looking round the vines weren't anywhere. Mushra just nodded like Mushrambo he did not won't Yakumo to worry but she still had concern in her eyes.

The three started walking flowing were the necklace was taking them. They were all silent as they just walked Mushra and Yakumo were walking side by side.

"Mushra do you remember what you side before Lanancuras absurd you're soul." Yakumo said Mushra just looked up at her in surprise of course he remembered and now he was bright red trying to hide his blush from Yakumo. Mushrambo was trying to hold in a small chuckle he knew what this was about and was trying to hide the fact that he was listening both failing miserably with what they were trying to hide.

Yakumo just gave a small smile before she kissed Mushra on the check. "I love you to Mushra." Mushra was now even more red if that was even possible and Mushrambo went on a little bit ahead to see is he could find the thing that they were looking for to get out.

"You mean it." Mushra said still looking at Yakumo. She nodded and then took hold of his hand.

"Yes I'm sorry it just took all this for me to find out the way I feel. Plus I'm sorry about what I said at the ruins I wasn't thinking." Yakumo sadness coming back to her but she felt Mushra grip tighten. They both started starring into each others eyes not saying a word and not wanting to spoil the moment.

"You to is this what we're looking for." They both turned to see Mushrambo standing out just in front of a giant golden door. In-caved on the door was images of people suffering and then of people with calm but blank eye's.

"The gate of souls." Mushra slowly said before looking down at the en-card again before it absurd into him. Slowly Mushra Armour had turned gold and now had long black sleeves that went up to his new gold glove. His hair had also gotten lighter.

"Mushra." Yakumo said in seeing him as he was looking at his hands.

"We better get out of here so we can find the other half of that en-card." Mushrambo all of a sudden said remembering what Mushra said earlier about his en-card.

"Why?" Yakumo asked not understanding Mushra new look.

"That en-card was ripped. Mushra won't live for long if the en-card is not completed." Mushrambo said putting his hand up against the golden door trying to open it.

Yakumo was shocked. 'Every time something good happens something bad happens after.' Yakumo thought.

"Don't worry Yakumo the En-card was connected to the meteor so it has to be some were in that room" Mushra said trying to reassure Yakumo to be honest he didn't know what had happened to his en-card except it had became a seal and that it ripped.

"Mushra right Yakumo when we get out of here we will find the En-card and then destroy Lanancuras." Mushrambo said but saw the thrown on Yakumo face. "Yakumo we have to kill him or else he will try and destroy the universe." Mushrambo said trying to convince Yakumo that violence was the only way. Mushra was going to join in when they both just saw here giving a faint smile.

"I know we have to destroy Lanancuras it's just I don't like using the word destroy, it's just sounds to violent." Yakumo said Mushrambo gave a small nod before turning his attention back to the door.

"Mushra I would never let someone get away with hurting you, because I could never forgive my self. When you're soul was absorb I thought I lost you for ever, I thought I would never see you again." Yakumo said and Mushra was left speechless he felt happy that Yakumo felt so much for him but he also felt bad that he made her worried so much.

"Yakumo nothing going to happen were going to get out of this I swear it." Mushra said taking Yakumo hand and smiled at her. 'I promise that I'll never hurt you.'

Mushrambo put his hand on the gate of souls handle and opened to reveal a bright light that surrounded the three of them.

* * *

Lanancuras was trying with all his might to try and get to the dome of light but the guardians were keeping him away. 'I can't let them escape, I won't let Yakumo survive or Mushra to ever see freedom again. They well both suffer for all eternity.' Lanancuras thought as he went to blast the dome again but Serenity had put a protective shield around the dome and Enterrans.

"Face it Lanancuras you're not getting anywhere near their" Cosemist smirked as she got in Lanancuras way her arms folded.

"I don't need to get near their when I can blast it from here." Lanancuras screamed as he flung arm forward releasing six black energy balls all heading towards the dome. Seeing this Cosemist went and stopped one of the blast but when she was hit by it she felt like her whole body was being electrocuted. Raven, Crystal and Teran all did the same but could only stop one and like Cosemist it felt like their body was being electrocuted. Two more were heading for the dome. Seeing this Serenity put up anther protective shield but the blast was to much and put to much of a strain on her mind making her collapse to the floor. Sago quickly court the guardian before she could hit the floor only to see she was sweating.

"Noooo!" Sago looked up to see what Kutal and the kittens had screamed at only to see the last energy ball hit the dome before a bright light engulfed them all. The only thing the two Enterrans could here now where the kittens crying and Lanancuras laughing.

"No Yakumo, Mushra." Sago shouted looking at were the dome was but the bright light was blocking his view.

"Yes finally nothing can get in my way to destroy this pathetic planet." Lanancuras laughed.

"Yakumo… Mushra…are gone" Kutal heard himself whisper as he looked at where the dome was but like Sago he could not see anything from the bright light, but he new the dome had been destroyed. The Guardians all looked to where the dome had been after recovering from the attacks. Cosemist felt her heart shatter again she couldn't take much more pain in her eternal life and Teran felt like he wanted to rip Lanancuras heart out but new he couldn't since Lanancuras didn't have a heart. Both Crystal and Raven looked at were the dome was their last chance had gone for saving their little brother and now they had lost Yakumo and Mushrambo as well. At that moment all they wanted to do was destroy Lanancuras in the most painful way they could both think of.

The kittens were crying they had lost their friends destroyed right in front of them and they didn't know what to do but cry. Estee looked up to wear the dome was to see if it was real or not and felt the tears coming to her eyes even more when she saw that it was real. The light was staring to die down now and as it did the en-card in her hands started to feel warm but it was not glowing anymore. Looking up Estee could see three black shadows standing in the middle of the light she felt her sad tears turn to tears of joy.

"YAKUMO, MUSHRA, MUSHRAMBO." Estee shouted making every one look at the three figures stood their the light disappearing completely and Yakumo, Mushra and Mushrambo stood their in the middle of the room.

* * *

Ok no clue of why I ended like that I did write a different ending but before I could finish it my computer broke down and that ending got wiped. Lucky I saved most of it on floppy disk so I was able to write this ending.

Anyway if any of you have any ideas on how to start the next chapter I would really be happy because right now my head is empty. Any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter and pleases review and tell me what you think. I also try to get the next chapter up soon.


	19. The real fight has only just begun

**The real fight has only just begun**

'No this can't be happening, I won't let it happen I won't let them survive!' Lanancuras thought looking down in anger at Mushra Yakumo and Mushrambo.

Crystal, Raven, Teran and Cosemist all looked at them in shock. They looked like they had been throw hell and back again but other then that ok. Mushra and Mushrambo injures were gone now being in their physical forms again.

But before anyone could do anything Lanancuras blasted a huge energy blast at them, they were only able to doge at the last second. Before Lanancuras could blast anther energy blast at them which he aimed at Yakumo Sago had thrown his blade at him which slashed his hand. Kutal was standing behind him not able to do much with just a mace and was holding Serenity who was now only just getting her energy back.

"You fool's think you can stop me, I'll destroy all of you." Lanancuras screamed it seemed as if his rage was controlling him as he went to blast the two Enterrans but changed his mind at the last minute. He knew Sago and Kutal were now no threat to him as long as they didn't have their jewels and as Mushrambo was now here it looked like that they were never going to get them back. Plus the last attack he had done had weekend the celestial guardians a lot, that they could barley move so they weren't a threat and he could easily destroy them later. Yakumo still had no control over her powers plus they were nothing compared to his.

So really Lanancuras only problem was Mushrambo who could easily unlock his celestial powers and use them in a fierce battle if angered the wrong way, which was what ever move Lanancuras made, and Mushra who seemed to have gotten half his power back. But Lanancuras knew better then that, he knew Mushra en-card was ripped and that as long as Mushra did not get the other half of his en-card that he would not last long and if he could make Mushra use up all his energy then the boy would die faster.

So Lanancuras aimed his attack at Yakumo again knowing that Mushra and Mushrambo would go a try and defend the human, plus Sago's blade had not came back yet to him and Teran could not use his bow and arrow as he was too weak.

"Yakumo look out." Mushra cried out a he ran and pushed Yakumo out of the way. Mushrambo seeing what Lanancuras up to quickly throw Sago and Kutal the jewels.

"They will let you hyper form." Was all the Samaria warrior said before jumping in the air he had to distract Lanancuras long enough for Mushra to find his en-card and to keep the others safe.

"Yakumo are you alright?" Mushra asked helping Yakumo up but he was starting to feel light headed and new he had to find the other en-card soon.

"Yah I'm fine." Was all Yakumo said before she stood up and looked around Sago soon joined them as Kutal went to find a safe place to put Serenity.

"Yakumo, Mushra are you two all right." Sago asked he would off said something else to say how relived he was that both of them was alive but as they where in a middle of a fight he knew he could tell them later.

"Yah were fine Sago but we have to help Mushrambo fight Lanancuras. That jewel Mushrambo gave you will let you hyper form." Mushra quickly said as he went to go and jump into the air to help Mushrambo fight, but Yakumo grabbed his wrist before he could. She had a worried look on her face and some tears in her eyes and both Mushra and Sago knew she was deeply worried.

"Mushra what about you're en-card? You'll die if you don't get the other half. I don't won't too lose you again I don't won't you to die again." Yakumo said the tears flowing down her face.

"Yakumo I won't die again I promise I think dying twice is enough for me anyway. I don't think I won't to make a habit of it." Mushra said giving Yakumo a small warm smile before jumping on to the air to help Mushrambo.

"Yakumo go tell Kutal he'll help you find that en-card I'll help Mushra and Mushrambo, no matter what they can't win this on their own. Plus the Celestial guardians all have had their energy completely drained, their too exhausted to fight. Were going to have to win this with out them." Sago said looking to Yakumo before he put the jewel on his helmet that soon split into three and looked just like his old one.

"Be careful Sago." Yakumo said, she was trembling but she held it together.

"HYDRO POWER!" Sago called out hyper forming. (I'm no going to descried how he looks because it's the hyper form he has in the second season the same with Kutal.) After Hyper forming Sago Spread his new wings and flew into the air to help Mushra and Mushrambo he noticed that most of Lanancuras attacks were aimed at Mushra.

'figures he still has a grudge against Mushra.' Sago thought as he got his blade and throw having to make Lanancuras pull back from where he had just grabbed Mushrambo head and was about to crush it.

"Insolent Enterran, you don't know when to give up or when you're beat." Lanancuras said his eyes glaring at Sago as he went to blast the water Enterran but got kicked in the head by Mushra.

Mushrambo who saw an opening attacked Lanancuras slashing some of the ex guardians eye.

"You will pay for that with you're live." Lanancuras said wiping away some of the blood from his eye. He could no longer see out of it but that didn't matter he still had one good eye and plus he could sense their presence.

Down below Yakumo was looking for the other half of the En-card every were, she was growing desperate and all logic was going out of her head as she looked. Kutal who had started to help her look was not having much luck ether. But unlike Yakumo Kutal was growing impatient.

'we have to find it, were can it be.' Yakumo digging thro all the rocks her mind was set on one thing even thou she was exhausted she could not stop she kept throwing rocks here and their. She could hear the fighting above her and that only made her look harder.

The kittens were all to sacred to move they were looking at the fight and eve thou it looked like the Enterrans and Mushra were winning they were scared. To them Lanancuras seemed to be growing more powerful by the minute.

"Kittens, you need to give that en-card to Mushra." Serenity said limping up to the kittens before she collapsed onto the floor.

"Serenity." The kittens all cried as they ran up to the guardian.

"Estee, you have to get that en-card to Mushra. I know you're all scared but if you don't give that en-card to Mushra you will all lose him again, and no amount of power will bring him back." Serenity as she patted Estee on the head before she passed out.

"What are we going to do." Sen asked he was shaking all over.

"Easy were going to give the En-card to Mushra. I don't want to see Yakumo cry." Rai said taking command.

"But I'm scared." Estee said she was holding onto the En-card for dear life.

"We'll if you won't do it I will. I feed up of always being scared, if we don't do anything then everything we love and care for will all be gone." Rai said staring his brother and sister down.

Estee and Sen both looked at each other then at Rai.

"you're right lets do this." They both said before they ran out from were they were all hiding.

* * *

Mushrambo flew back from Lanancuras and landed on the ground. They had all had the upper hand a moment ago but then Lanancuras seemed to be growing more stronger.

Mushra landed next to Mushrambo his knees were shaking and he cold barley stand. Mushrambo noted the beds of sweat rolling down Mushra face and that he was finding it hard to breath, and from the looks of it so had Lanancuras.

"Mushra go down and help Yakumo and Kutal look for you're en-card if this keeps up you'll be dead with in the minute." Mushrambo said not taking his eyes of Lanancuras who had Punched Sago away. But Sago quickly recoved and went to slash the tirent with his blade. The Water Enterran was growing tired he had not stopped fighting and Mushrambo could see this.

"I'm fine, if we keep Lanancuras busy he won't hurt Yakumo." Mushra said, he didn't wan to tell The samurai warrior that he could barley see.

"Mushra. Go now me and Sago will keep him Busy." Mushrambo said but before Mushra could say anything Lanancuras had just blasted Sago away and went charging right for them. They Both jumped into the air. To doge the attack. The ground giving way underneath Lanancuras and he smashed were they once stood and smoke started to appear from all the dirt.

Mushra started to panic fearing that one of the rocks had fell on Yakumo, when a gaint hand came out of no were and started to crush him in a vice grip.

"Well isn't this a turn of events." Lanancuras mocked as he started to tighten his grip. Mushra tried with all his might not to scream or pass out. But he couldn't he could feel his bones giving way and everything starting to go black.

Sago quickly rushed up forming a powerful water attack in his hand and then smashed it into Lanancuras face making the tyrant drop Mushra. Mushrambo quickly grabbed the boy and both Enterrans moved back.

"This is bad Mushra won't last much longer." Sago said seeing the boy passed out from lack of energy.

"Mushra." Mushrambo and Sago turned around to see Crystal limping to them.

"Crystal get out of here you don't have any energy left." Sago said to the girl.

"I have more energy then you do, but not enough to fight. I can get my brother down to safety. Lanancuras is going to direct all his attacks at Mushra, knowing my brother is growing weaker. At the same time he is wearing you two out." Crystal said starring them both down.

Mushrambo nodded before handing Mushra to Crystal.

"Don't worry if you give us guardians about an hour or two we will be ready to fight again." Crystal said before jumping into the even bigger hole with Mushra.

"So do you think we can win this." Sago asked turning to Look at Lanancuras.

"No, but I don't plan on dieing ether." Mushrambo said sowrd ready in hand for any attack Lanancuras might throw at them. When aload of attacks out of no were hit Lanancuras. Turning around to look behind them Mushrambo and Sago could see an Army of Enterrans Being led by Ryhuma and Rusephine.

"Lord Mushrambo we are here to help." Rusephine said flying with her bird Enterrans.

* * *

Ok I am so sorry this took forever. And to tell the truth I thought of this chapters ending right now as I noticed I had hardly and Enterrans in this and it would be great if they joined in the fight. Any way since I now have this chapter finished I'll try and update as soon as I can. 


	20. Celetial Mushra Returns

**Celestial Mushra returns**

Mushrambo and Sago looked in disbelief at the Enterrans behind them. Sago was wondering how they all knew to come there and why since thy hated Yakumo. Mushrambo Just smirked looking up at his old comrades.

"Lord Mushrambo we are ready to fight under your command." Ryhuma said coming up to the two Enterrans bowing to the ex dark king.

"What wait I thought you hated us." Sago said looking at the two generals.

"Lanancuras was manipulating almost all of the Enterran race. We generals were part of the Enterrans he was controlling. He thought that would have been the best way to destroy the human Yakumo, but ever since Lanancuras has been freed a Celestial guardian came to us and explained everything. Now we won't to help to make up for all the wrong we have done and for destroying the human race." Rusephine explained to Sago who just stood there.

"Besides we have no time we have a war to win." Mushrambo said turning to look at Lanancuras.

"Right men attack" Rusephine said hyper forming. Ryhuma doing the same having his giant ice dragon attack and jumping on its back. Lanancuras just stood their and raised one of his arms in the air before swinging it down creating a giant shock wave and destroying half of the Enterran army Rusephine and Ryhuma brought along.

"Caris save as many cards as you can." Rusephine said her sword in hand before trying to shot some of her feathers at Lanancuras trying to paralyzes him but they had little effect. They were able to slow him down thou.

"Unga help the human Yakumo and her friends." Ryhuma said before having Grandora shot a beam of ice at Lanancuras but the attack did little damage again. Lanancuras grabbed the one of the dragon's neck and started trying to rip it off.

Sago quickly used his blade to cut Lanancuras arm but the tyrant only throw Grandora and Ryhuma into the water dragon Enterran. Sago to tired after all his fighting passed out.

"Sago." Mushrambo called but got no response.

"My lord I'm sure he is ok." Rusephine said but Lanancuras chose that time to attack and smashed the bird queen to the ground. Mushrambo then saw Lanancuras aiming an energy blast down in the hole. Looking to were Lanancuras was aiming he could see the three kittens running and looking more closely he could see Estee holing half of an En-card.

"Shit." Was all the samurai Enterran could say quickly going and kick Lanancuras away making the blast just miss just miss the kittens.

"Do you really think with Mushra you can win." Lanancuas said glaring at Mushrambo.

"No we can beat you on or own but we don't mind the extra help." Mushrambo said sword in hand.

"You know you would make a powerful Cedrian general, if you pledge your loyalty to me I will let you live." Lanancuas said but Mushrambo only started to laugh.

"You know you can tell when someone is scared is when they try to avoid the fight. You know you can't win." Mushrambo said jumping forward and attacking Lanancuas with everything he had.

* * *

"Lady Yakumo." Unga said running up to the human and cat Enterran.

"Who are you." Kutal said quickly getting in front of Yakumo to protect her.

"Don't attack she is an Enterran, she is one of Ryhuma's scientist." They all tuned to see Teran limping towards them.

"Teran!" Yakumo said running up to him.

"A celestial guardian." Unga said looking at Teran.

"Teran are you ok." Kutal asked looking at him.

"I didn't release things went this far." Unga said before looking to Yakumo. "As part of the Enterran race I pledge my allegiance to you, tell me what I can do to help."

"You could help Teran while me and Kutal try and find Mushra's en-card." Yakumo said helping Teran to the scientist. Unga just nodded taking the guardian. Yakumo wanted to help him but she had to find Mushra's en-card.

"Is that Crystal with Mushra." Kutal said seeing the female guardian holding her chest trying to hold n her pain while laying an unconscious Mushra on the floor. Fearing the worse Yakumo rushed to the two of them Kutal not far behind.

"Mushra." Yakumo called out running up to the two. Crystal looked up and Yakumo could see blood on her hand.

"Crystal your hurt." Kutal said seeing her cringe.

"I'm fine did you find Mushra's En-card." She asked turning her attention back to Mushra her hand over his chest trying to give him the remaining energy she had.

"No we couldn't find it." Yakumo said falling to the floor upset.

"Ahhhh." They all turned to see the kittens just get miss from being hit.

"Kittens." Kutal yelled rushing to them hyper forming. Hitting any stray rocks that were heading to them.

"Uncle Kutal we have to get this to Mushra." Was all the kittens could say they were so scared but they showed the card to Kutal. They had tears in their eyes but determined faces.

"Come on." Kutal said picking the kittens up and flying back to the others.

* * *

**Celestial realm**

"This can no go on to many of are rules have been broken." A guardian said looking on at the fight. All the other guardians around him nodded looking at the fight trying to think of what they were going to do from the celestial heavens.

"But that is what rules are made for to be broken." They all turned to see Star standing behind them with Kai and Zafarein.

"You three are the one's that told the Enterran's about what really happened." A female guardian said glaring at them.

"Dreams are my specialty after all, not my fault of what they thought of them." Zafarein said with a grin.

"For all are lives we just sit back and watch it is about time we sort out are own problems and not let anyone else clean up are messes." Kai said glaring at all the other guardians in the room.

"But we are sorting out are own messes." Anther boy said moving forward to prove his point.

"Oh shut up we were all cowards 500 years ago we thought the only way to stop Lanancuas was to give up one of are lives, and we just let one of are closes friends go with out thinking of anything else." Star said starring them all down she always had something about her that could make her seem superior then anyone else.

"We had no choices if we left it any longer Lanancuas would have gotten to strong." The first boy said again every one agreeing.

"Well leave them be because if you don't let the Enterran's fight then were out of options." Zafarein said knowing that they could not argue.

"But guardians are not to interfere in mortals affairs." Anther boy said clearly anger was in his voice as he looked at the three guardian's who just rolled their eyes.

"Jut think of it as an apology for not doing anything when the Enterran's were destroying the human race." Star said looking at them all again.

"And now onto are little arrangement with Mushra." Kai started all the guardians in the room knew were this was going.

* * *

The kittens gave the en-card to Crystal who held it above Mushra's chest.

"This will just take a moment." Crystal said taking some of her blood and putting it on the card making it glow a little.

Anther any hand put more blood on the card turning they all saw Raven with a small cut on his index finger were his blood was coming out of. The card started glowing some more before it absorbed inside of Mushra making a gold glow come around the him.

Opening his eyes Mushra sat up seeing Yakumo Kutal and the kittens.

"Mushra." Yakumo whispered seeing him as a guardian Mushra couldn't help but smile back at her. He then felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and looking at who they belonged to.

"Crystal Raven." Mushra said seeing his brother and sister in what seemed like for ever.

"No time to catch up we have to a fight to win." Raven said helping his little brother up her could not help but smile.

"And if you kill your self again I'll have you reborn again and kill you myself." Crystal it was the only thing she could think of saying.

"Ok, Kutal do you think you can help me." Mushra asked turning to his friend who nodded.

"Yakumo pleases look after the kittens." Kutal said Yakumo nodded before turning back to Mushra.

"Mushra be careful." Yakumo said while Mushra smiled at her.

"Don't worry." And with that him and Kutal flew into the air and went to fight Lanancuas.

Lanancuas smashed his fist into Mushrambo who could just barley hold it back when a golden blast hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey ugly your fights with me." Lanancuas turned to see Mushra as a full guardian Kutal flying behind him both ready to fight.

* * *

(Extra guardian history)

I just thought I would give a little history on the three guardians that I have mentioned before but are not really in this.

Star: Star is very series but is also Crystal best friend. She keeps an eye on every one who was reborn and has a special technique that she can ultra the strings of fate. She dose not like it when the other Guardians are always going on about all their rules and insets that they lighten.

Zafarein: he normally hangs out with Star and Crystal and is great and entering dreams. He looks out for Crystal and agrees with everything that Star says. Before Mushra gave up his life he promised to look after Kai.

Kai: Kai is Cosemist soul mate and Mushra's best friend. He grew ill with a decease that could not be cured and has to live with it for the rest of his life. When Cosemist left he fell into a deep sleep and Mushra looked after him. But when Mushra died Kai became depressed at loosing his to best friends that he agreed to help Star and Zafarein with their plan when the other guardians went to Enterra.

(Windflame)

That plan will be introduced at the end of the fanfic sorry your going to have to wait. Anyway sorry it is so short but at least you did not have to wait half a year. I'll try and update when I can.


	21. The last Kadrian dies

**The last Kadrian dies.**

Lanancuras felt like killing him self as Mushra and Kutal flying their right in front of him. He had lost a lot of energy fighting and now Mushra and Kutal had joined in the fight.

"So are you going to give up or what," Mushra said clenching his fists.

"Now tell me why would I give up, especially to you." Lanancuras laughed looking at Mushra. "You got lucky before sealing me away. But this time I won't let you get a chance to seal me again." Lanancuras said.

"Who said I was going to seal you. I'm going to kill you this time around." Mushra said.

"And what makes you think that you can kill me."

"Lets see you're out numbered, you have lost half your energy and you have been able to make me mad what do you think your chances are." Mushra said counting the reasons on his fingers, Lanancuras was getting mad.

"Well we will just have to see about that." Lanancuras said flying at the two who were just able to dodge in time Kutal being an earth eneterran was at a disadvantage being in the air and had to fly out the way again as Lanancuras went to attack. Mushra Summoned his staff and blocked Lanancuras attack before the over grown giant had a chance to attack the lion.

"Kutal see if you can help the others I'll try and hold him of for a while." Mushra said gritting his teeth.

"Alright." Kutal said as a he flew of to help the others.

Mushra pushed his staff forward to push him and Lanancuras away from each other.

"You think you can beat me on your own." Lanancuras said.

"I have to give you some pay back for what them dame cedrians did to me for more then a week." Mushra said glaring at Lanancuras and having a golden ball of energy in his hand.

"Well I hope you'll let me join in." Mushrambo said flying next to Mushra using his powers to fly. Mushra gave Mushrambo a node while the samurai got ready to throw his own energy at Lanancuras. Both of them at the same time throw their energy at Lanancuras only to have Lanancuras put up a negative shield of dark energy to deflect the blast.

"What." Mushra said looking at what Lanancuras had done.

"Do you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?" Lanancuras laughed this time he put both his hands together and a dark glow formed as he metallised two long swords. One was long and looked really heavy while the other was thin and looked light but they both looked deadly, they both had a red handle but with black vines going around it.

"Don't think this is over just yet." Lanancuras said flying forward and slashing both his swords at Mushra and Mushrambo. The large sword his Mushrambo while the smaller sword hit Mushra. Both of them flew back and hit the ground that was already crumbling away.

Lanancuras then flew into the air and put both his swards together, they started to glow a dark purple and black electricity started to surround the two swords. Lanancuras then moved them both back before he swung them forward again then the jolts of black energy now at the too on the floor.

Mushra having more energy then Mushrambo quickly jumped out the way while the samurai was not so lucky and was hit. Letting out a scream of pain Mushrambo fell down in to hole since the floor finally crumbled under the power of Lanancuras.

At that moment Rusephine quickly flew and court Mushrambo and flew up so she was next to Mushra. Sago and Kutal soon joined in as well, Sago had a large cut on his head and his arm looked dislocated as well. Ryhuma soon joined into but as grand Ryhuma after absorbing his dragons Encard. Caris flew into help as well after saving nearly all the encards of the enterrans brought as back up.

"Looks like your out matched Lanancuras." Mushra said.

"You think a bunch of pitiful Enterran's can beat me?" Lanancuras said anger clearly showing he had an idea but he had to get all of them really mad.

* * *

Yakumo sat on the floor looking up with the kittens at the fight Crystal and Raven had passed out since they spent all their Energy on Mushra. Looking around for a minute Yakumo saw all the damage that had been done and how badly the Guardians had been hurt from the attack Lanancuras used planning on killing them. Yakumo soon noticed that Gem was not in the room.

Yakumo was not that worried but their was something about Gem but their was just something about the girl that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Yakumo look, every one is standing up to Lanancuras." Sen said he was standing on the humans shoulder to get a better look.

"Wow were going to win." Rai said jumping up and down with Estee.

"I don't think so." They all turned around to see a Maygo behind them she had an evil smirk on her face as she stood their.

"Wh… who are you?" Yakumo asked Standing up.

"My name is Maygo and now it is time for you all to die." Maygo said as she flew forward and slashed at Yakumo who was pushed out of the way.

"You little brat." Maygo said as she backed away looking at Cosemist who now had four scratches on her face.

"Your not touching them." Cosemist said she was really shaken up and had not yet fully head.

"Well won't this be fun killing a guardian." Maygo said as Cosemist brought out her sword.

"Yakumo get your self and the kittens to safety." Cosemist said.

"But what about Crystal and Raven." Yakumo said looking at Cosemist.

"They'll be fine just go." Cosemist said before she charged at Maygo. Maygo had no weapon but instead used her fingernails to attack them.

Cosemist went to slash her with her sword but being to weak still she missed the Kadrian who jumped out the way and slashed the guardians back with her nails.

Cosemist let out a small scream but turned around and quickly kicked Maygo in the stomach. Maygo was about to run and slash Cosemist again when an arrow flew right into her neck carding her. Looking in front of them both Yakumo and Cosemist saw Teran with his bow in hand. Unga was next to him helping him stand and keep his balance.

"Teran I could have handle this by myself." Cosemist said before she fell to the floor again. Yakumo quickly went to help her up.

"Yah right you can barely stand, I'm surprised you can still fight." Teran said gritting his teeth as he kneeled down.

"Teran." Yakumo said but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yakumo were just all still a little bit weak. Right now thou we have to just wait." Serenity said looking up wards towards the fight with Lanancuras.

* * *

Gem looked up at the battle she may have failed to make the human to trust her but her plan was going just as well. She looked down at the guardians a smirk playing on her lip's they were too weak to stop her and the Enterran's would be no match for her soon.

'Everything is falling into place after all this time.' Gem thought forming a dark energy ball in her hand. 'I will finally be complete.'

* * *

Ok I am really sorry this is short but I have been stressing about this chapter. I really wanted to make it long and good with lots of fighting but every time I got round to typing it up my mind went blank. But also since I felt really bad about not updating and the fact I put chibi Mushra on hold my mind kept getting more blank. Well I am on half term now so I'll try and work really hard on the next chapter for everyone. 


	22. The Changing of Enterra

**The Changing of Enterra**

Lanancuras stood their in mid air getting ready to attack, he knew he had to be prepared for anything they were going to throw at him. Normally he wouldn't worry because he was fighting Enterran's and he could easily defeat them but since three of them had been given powers from the celestial realm he knew he had to be prepared. In addition not only that but he was also fighting Mushra who had regained all his celestial power; he was losing his energy and fast. Lanancuras could sense that not one of his kadrian army was left which angered him. Even thou he didn't care for them he had spent centuries with gathering an army strong enough to help him take over the celestial realm.

"So are we going to fight or just stand around all day, or maybe you lot would rather give up." Lanancuras said glaring at them all.

"Not in your dreams Lanancuras." Kutal shouted sword ready to strike.

"What's wrong pussy cat scared to strike?" Lanancuras mocked as he spread his arms out. "I'll even stand still so that you have chance at hitting me, even thou I doubt you could anyway."

"Kutal stay still he is trying to make you attack him. We need to think before we attack." Mushrambo said putting his hand on Kutal shoulder to calm him down.

"So I take that as I no. Maybe I will just attack those little kittens instead then." Lanancuras said putting his hands down and tilting his head to the side. Kutal angry went to go and slash the ex guardian.

"Kutal calm down he is trying to get us to attack him." Saga said holding his arm but kept his distance.

"We have to be smart about this." Rusephine said.

"We should figure out how we are going to fight him." Grand Ryhuma said his dragon head looking at Lanancuras.

"We'll we can't just stand here." Mushra said.

"We'll if you aren't going to attack I guess I will." Lanancuras said disappearing.

"Were did he go." Sago said as Lanancuras took that moment to re-appear right behind Carries and grabbed the bird Enterran in his hands and started to crush him.

"Caris" Rusephine called out and threw a feather at Lanancuras that did no damage at all. Mushra throw an energy blast at Lanancuras only to have the over sized tyrant disappears before the blast could hit him.

"How is he doing this?" Sago asked looking around trying to find him.

"I don't know but I think he is trying to pick us of one at a time." Ryhuma said when all of a sudden he was hit from behind. On the lord of reptiles back was to sword slash wounds.

"Don't tell me this is all you lot have to offer." Lanancuras mocked as he appeared behind them all.

"That's it you're going down." Mushra shouted going to punch Lanancuras in the face but the ex guardian was able to grab his hand before Mushra could hit his face. Sago throw his blade with his good arm slashing at Lanancuras making him let go of Mushra. When Mushra was out of Lanancuras grasp Mushra punched Lanancuras in the face and then started to repeatedly punch him in the head until the final blow sent Lanancuras into a near by mountain. Before Lanancuras could get up Mushrambo flew up to him with his sword and started to slash Lanancuras until Lanancuras grabbed the sword and throw Mushrambo away.

"Lord Mushrambo are you ok." Rusephine asked as she flew to were the samurai had landed.

Ryhuma and Carries both went to attack Lanancuras as the ex guardian got up but they were both knocked away easy. Kutal then went and used his claws to open up the ground underneath Lanancuras making him lose his footing and Sago throw his blade again. Both Mushra and Mushrambo both went down to attack pushing Lanancuras away making it so that Yakumo and the guardians could not see what was going on even more.

"What's happening I can't see." Yakumo asked trying to see what was going on.

"I don't know they are moving away." Serenity answered looking up as well.

"Yah but it is as if Lanancuras is trying to draw them away." Teran said turning to look at Raven, "What's he planning he doesn't have enough energy to fight them all, and when he was using the dimensions to teleport he was wasting a lot of energy even more."

"What do you mean?" Estee asked.

"Crossing dimensions is what all guardians can do since we all live above time and space. We can use this to travel at fast speeds and so are enemies do not detect are movements. However, since we are all on a planet the celestial energy is not so great here and we have to relay on are on celestial energy instead of the energy around us." Serenity said answering Estee question.

"Yah but Mushra didn't seem to know that." Sen said folding his arms.

"Oh know we got to warn them to stop." Raven all of sudden said trying to get up but fell back down having to clutch his side.

"Raven what's wrong." Yakumo asked turning to him.

"I know what Lanancuras is planning he wants them to get angry so that then will strick his stomach." Raven said but he only saw blank looks on the human and Enterran's faces. "Guardians have anther secret, each one has a galaxy in the stomach that has a link with the galaxy they protect. They hit his stomach they could end up hitting Enterra and destroy us all." Raven said trying to get up again but on fell.

"Doesn't Mushra know this?" Yakumo asked a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I don't think he remembers all of his past. Lanancuras must know that and so is drawing them all away so that we can't warn them.

"There has to be something we can do." Unga said looking up but she could not see the Enterrans or Mushra any more.

"There is, if we can use the Reversian blade and give it to Mushrambo to use against Lanancuras." Cosemist said looking at them all.

"Yah but its out side one of us is going to have to go and get it." Crystal said but Yakumo stood up a determined look on her face.

"I'll go get it just tell me were it is." She said.

"The Reversian blade is your robot Hukuba. Go to him and tell him it is time, I'm sorry Yakumo that we have put you all throw this but as you ca see the whole plant will be effect if we lose." Teran said.

"I know, I'll be back in a minute." Yakumo said running out the way they had all came in.

"I just hope she makes it in time." Serenity said looking down.

"She will, This is Yakumo destiny remember, and this is also the reason we choose her in the first place." Crystal said.

* * *

The Enterran's and Mushra kept fight Lanancuras but not once had they upset the balance of the universe and he had not succeeded in making them angry. His energy was being wasted in having to move throw dimensions and he knew this was affecting Enterra. 

"Ah." Lanancuras screamed as Sago throw his blade at him and then court it with his good arm.

"You think that is enough to beat me." Lanancuras said as he glared at Sago and then went to go a blast the water Enterran but Mushra got in the way and cut throw the blast and punched Lanancuras.

"Thanks." Sago said breathing in deep as he moved back he knew not to be in the centre of the fight as he would do more harm then good.

Ryhuma started to breath ice at the over sized ex guardian before Lanancuras could recover from the hit Mushra did on him, but Lanancuras recovered quicker then they expected and grabbed the snake lords thought and started to choke him.

Kutal quickly came and stabbed his sword into Lanancuras arm making red blood come out and drip to the earth below. He also released his hold on Ryhuma.

'This is not working I need to separate them.' Lanancuras thought when he got and evil idea. Both Mushra and Mushrambo went to go and hit Lanancuras again but Lanancuras quickly teleported behind them and grabbed Mushrambo and throw the samurai warrior into Mushra. Lanancuras then tuned and blasted Rusephine, Ryhuma and Caris into a far of mountain. Kutal went to attack while Sago used his blade and throw it at Lanancuras, but Lanancuras dogged the blade and then punched Kutal into Sago knocking them both to the edge of the hole about to fall in.

Lanancuras was hit from behind and turned to see Mushra and Mushrambo again.

"Why don't we get the real battle started then shall we?" Lanancuras said as Mushra and Mushrambo charged at him. Lanancuras used his swords to block each one of their attacks Mushra went to punch Lanancuras again but Lanancuras blocked with his sword. Mushrambo went to hit but this time at Lanancuras side and slashed him.

'Great not the blow I was looking for.' Lanancuras thought as he put both his swords together and started to charge them up again with the black and purple electricity but instead of throwing them at Mushra Lanancuras started to attack with them instead.

* * *

Hakuba was waiting just were Yakumo and every one had left him. Putting his head down Hakuba felt really out of place. Ever since the guardians had shown up he could not full fell his mission in protecting Yakumo to well. Also he could not talk to the guardians in case Yakumo or the Enterrans heard him.

"Are you Hakuba?" A female voice said from behind the robot.

"Yes why." The robot said turning around to see a young girl with bright brown eyes and light brown hair tide up into a bun with a red bandana. She whore a pink tank top and blue jeans. Behind her stood a robot turtle.

"The Celestial guardians told me it was time for you to help Mushrambo." The girl as the robot only just stood their.

* * *

Oh I am so sorry I really wanted to leave a cliff hanger again its felt so long since I have. 

Any way new girl in the fic she will be explained in the next chapter on why she is their but I did leave a hint of why anyway.

Ok news I have got a new Microsoft word yay me, so now I am not going insane over this fanfic since my old one would not let me spell Lanancuras it kept taking out the r in it so with me having what's left of my sane mind I will try and update.


	23. Ravens request

**Ravens request **

Yakumo ran as fast as she could down the corridor. She didn't care if she was out of breath or the fact that her lungs were about to burst. As she ran down the corridor Yakumo could just see the exit up a head and someone standing their.

* * *

Lanancuras grabbed Mushra arm and started twisting it round till braking point, Mushra bit his tong so not to scream out from the pain. Mushrambo seeing Lanancuras twist Mushra arm went to go and slash the over size ex-guardian but was knocked back.

"I do hope you enjoyed dying the first time round Mushra, since you will be going back to the land of the dead, **permanently**." Lanancuras laughed as he went to swing his sword into Mushra side that would have cut him in half.

Mushra saw this coming out of the corner of his eyes and used his legs to stop the blade with his feet. Lanancuras being caught of guard did not see Mushrambo come up behind him and slash at his arm that held Mushra.

It seemed like everything had gone in slow motion, one moment he was about to cut Mushra in half the next his arm had been cut off. Lanancuras screamed in pain as his arm fell to the earth below, and blood was pouring out of his arm now.

"What's wrong Lanancuras can't handle the pain." Mushra smirked as he flew over to where Mushrambo was while the samurai whipped the blood of his sword. Lanancuras could only look up at the to in a blind pit of rage. His red eyes glowing with vengeance as he charged at the to of them. He smashed his fist into Mushra face knocking the boy to the floor and then kicked Mushrambo into a near by mountain before flying after the samurai and punch him in the face with his one arm and kick him in the side.

Mushrambo put his arms up to stop Lanancuras punch from hitting him and then used his foot the kick him off making Lanancuras smash into some of the rubble of the mountain. Mushrambo got up whipping some of the blood that was on the corner of his mouth. At that moment Lanancuras came flying out and grabbed Mushrambo neck. The ex guardian had gone back to being normal size and was now in the middle of braking the samurai neck.

Mushra stood up and saw Mushrambo chocking for air as Lanancuras crushed the neck more. Summoning his staff Mushra started to run and stabbed Lanancuras in the side right throw his stomach.

All was quit as Lanancuras dropped Mushrambo to the floor, and then he started to laugh. Puzzled at what was going on Mushra looked up only to have Lanancuras swing his fist around and smash his fist into his face. The force of the blow was powerful enough to make Mushra lose his grip on his staff and go flying to the floor.

"Mushra." Mushrambo chocked still trying to get some air into his lungs, Lanancuras kicked Mushrambo to were Mushra was.

"you fools fell for it." Lanancuras laughed as he ripped out the staff and throw it at Mushra and Mushrambo, just missing them. The other Enterrans all regained consciousnesses as they felt the ground start to rumble. The guardians, kittens and Unga all went to quickly find some cover as rocks started to fall from above them. While Gem Just stayed were she was in the shadows watching the fight.

"them fools, I might have to act sooner then I wanted to." Gem thought as she moved deeper into the shadows.

"What going on." Estee cried as she held onto Serenity. Sen and Rai held onto Teran.

"My guess is that on of them has upset the balance of Enterra." Raven said as he held on to his sister.

"What dose that mean." both Sen and Rai asked at the same time.

"Its means if we don't find away to stop this soon the whole of Enterra is going to be destroyed." Cosemist said as she was trying to hold back her rage.

"Tell me what I should do." Unga as asked taking a deep breath first, she was shaking with fear as she asked them, but she felt so useless as well.

"I'm sorry but you can't do anything." Serenity said bowing her head her dark hair falling in front of her shoulder.

"what! Their has to be something we can do." Sen said as he looked up to the Guardians.

"there is nothing we can do, we don't know how Enterra is going to end so we can't stop it. Only Lanancuras knows and I doubt he will tell us." Raven said bowing his head with the loss of all hope.

"What are you talking about." they all heard Estee say, turning towards her they could see small tears in her eyes but as she spoke it was with more confidence they any of them had ever heard. "We can't give up hope, Uncle Kutal, Sago, Mushra and Mushrambo will find away to save us. They all have in the past so they will now." Estee said she was crying the last part.

"Yah, Estee right." Rai said.

"Yah I won't give up." Sen said following his brothers lead. The guardians could do nothing but like in amazement at the kittens.

* * *

Yakumo took a step back getting ready for what ever was in front of her.

"Are you Yakumo." the figure said walking in to the light so Yakumo could see her.

"Yes who are you?" Yakumo asked looking at the young girl in front of her.

"My name is Binka, the guardians told me to give you this, they told me that you have to give it to Mushrambo." Binka said holding up a sword to Yakumo.

"Is that the…" Yakumo started to say at seeing the sword.

"the Reversian blade, yes." Binka said as she walked up to Yakumo and handed it to her. Yakumo took it with out a second thought and was about to run back the way she had just came when the ground started to shake.

Falling down to the ground Yakumo looked up to see to see a rock shaped as a spear come lose and start to fall right above her. Just before it hit her Binka tackled her to the floor just as the rock smashed to the floor.

"That was close." Binka breathed a sign of relief as she looked to Yakumo to see if she was ok.

"Thank you." Yakumo said as she went to stand up but fell again to the floor.

"Are you ok." Binka asked helping Yakumo up.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Yakumo said looking down at her ankle before she tried to walk again but only manage to fall.

"Here let me help you." Binka said helping Yakumo to stand and walk down the corridor.

"Thank you Binka, but I have to hurry back." Yakumo said, she was shaking from holding the sword. She never did like weapons much but she knew if she didn't get the sword to Mushrambo soon….

"Here, I'll hold the Reversian blade if you want." Binka said holding out her hand to take the sword, but Yakumo shock her head.

"No this is something I have to do." Yakumo said as they carried down walking but stopped to hold on to the wall when they felt anther earth quack.

"What's going on why is the earth shaking so much." Binka cried holding onto Yakumo, Yakumo held onto her tight when a huge rock fell right in front of them blocking their way.

"Oh no." Yakumo cried out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Binka looked in disbelief at the rock.

"What, what am I going to do." Yakumo asked she was to weak still to use her powers and their was no way they could move the rock.

"I'll blast it down." Binka all of a sudden said brining out her bazooka and getting ready to fire it.

"Wait Binka, you could make the rest of the ceiling collapses." Yakumo said surprised to see a human weapon, she had thought Binka was anther Enterran.

"oh right sorry." Binka said putting her Bazooka away.

"Come on, we'll just have to go to the entrance and then get their on top of the surface." Yakumo said, at this Binka smiled and helped Yakumo up and they both started walking towards the entrance.

* * *

Mushra and Mushrambo both looked at Lanancuras is disbelief as the ex guardian continued to laugh at them.

"And now its time to end this." Lanancuras shouted as he quickly ran at the two at top speed. Kicking Mushrambo away and grabbing Mushra before throwing him in the opposite direction. Now he was torn he didn't know who to kill first, Mushra for trapping him for 500 years or Mushrambo for cutting of his arm.

Both Mushra and Mushrambo stood up at the same time and charged at Lanancuras. They both went to punch him, only to have Lanancuras teleport out of the way and them end up hitting each other.

"you two are perfartic." Lanancuras said as he walked over to were Mushra was and started to kick the guardian in the side. Mushra could hear aloud crunch and knew that one of his ribs were broken. Before Lanancuras could deliver anther painful kick he was punched right in the face by Kutal.

"You ok Mushra." Kutal asked helping the boy up.

"Yah just a little rusty." Mushra said as he held his side, trying to hold in his anger as he felt the ground shake under them again as memories came back to him of what was happening.

Lanancuras soon came out of the rubble, Kutal punch had done a lot more damage then he expected as a small amount of blood was coming out of the cracks in the armour on his face.

"Kutal, were are the others." Mushrambo asked coming up to Mushra and Kutal. The samurai was limping from being thrown and kicked around so much and it looked like he had twisted his ankle.

"Sago is still catching his breath, Rusephine has gone to see to the guardians and Ryuma is…" Kutal didn't get to finish as a huge ice blast was sent right towards Lanancuras trapping him in ice venom. "right here." Kutal finished as grand Ryuma landed in front of them.

"Don't know how long that will last." Grand Ryuma said to him self seeing the cracks already appearing in the ice.

"We have to stop him and fast." Mushra said holding his side. "I remember that the guardians that watch over a galaxy have some sort of mental link, the galaxy link is in a space in the gaurdians stomach." Mushra said making the Enterrans to look at him as if he is insane.

"What I mean is the guardian is connected to that galaxy and Lanancuras is the guardian of the milky way, which is this galaxy. When I stabbed him with my lance I must of done something to the galaxy that has upset Enterra." Mushra said clenching his fist.

"Well to late now, we'll finish him of and then sort Enterra out." Mushrambo said taking charge. More crakes appeared in the ice and the four got ready to fight.

* * *

Rusephine flew down towards the guardians with Sago, both of them were heavily wounded and knew better then to go back in the fight as they would only course more problems.

"Sago what's going on. Where's uncle Kutal." the Kittens asked as they ran up to the water Enterran.

"Don't worry kittens, Kutal gone to help with the fight." Sago said as he leaned against the wall for support. Everything was starting to get a bit blurry for him and his head was spinning. But that all stopped when he felt a warm feeling next to his arm, looking down he saw Serenity was healing him. Looking to her shoulder he could see the blood coming throw the fabric of her cloths she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"You should rest Serenity." Sago said worried for her.

"No I'm fine." Serenity said as she finished healing sago and then went to heal Rusephine. Cosemist soon stood up.

"What are you doing Cosemist. Your still to weak to fight." Raven said as the blue head kept her back to him.

"Yakumo is taking to long' I'm going to look for her." Cosemist said before she broke of into a run to look for the human.

"Teran tried to stand up but soon feel back down still being to weak."

"You shouldn't try to move." Crystal said. As she watched Serenity finish healing Rusephine. The guardians all knew that even thou Serenity had enough energy to heal mortals she was to weak to heal them.

"Sago, Rusephine I have a favour to ask of you to." Raven said turning to the two of them who looked confused at what he was going to ask.

-----------------------------------------

Yakumo and Binka had just got to the surface and was now running to were the battle with Lanancuras was taking place. Yakumo held onto the Reversian blade as if her life depended on it. Binka could only just keep up with Yakumo, even with her anle that was feeling a little better now.

'hang on I'm coming.' Yakumo thought as she ran faster not caring that her ankle was killing her and she was out of breath, all she knew was that she had to get to Mushra and Mushrambo.

* * *

Lanancuras broke out of the ice and the Enterrans and Mushra could just see the purple energy forming around Lanancuras.

"You fools are going to pay for that." Lanancuras said as he took a step forward the ground beneath him forming a small crater at the power Lanancuras had.

'where is he getting all this energy, he didn't have this energy moment ago.' Mushrambo thought.

"Mushra, what's going on." Kutal heard him self ask.

"We made him mad." Mushra said just before Lanancuras came charging towards them his energy acting as a shield when Kutal tried to punch him and Ryuma tried to freeze him. Mushra put his arms in front of him and blocked the punch before he delivered his own punch to Lanancuras face. It didn't do much help thou, Lanancuras was in a blind pit of rage but Mushra was easily able to defend him self.

Mushrambo sat back and waited for an opening, seeing one the samurai quickly ran forward and swung his sword at Lanancuras side. Lanancuras let out a cry of pain from the sudden attack allowing Mushra to move back a little and punch him in the face braking the bottom half of the armour that protected him.

"You, you will pay for this." Lanancuras said, they could all now see the sharp white teeth that stood out against the dark skin and crimson blood pouring out of the wounds on his face.

Lanancuras grabbed at Mushrambo sword and twisted his hand around the blade till the metal shattered into peaces. Mushrambo stood stunned for a moment at seeing his sword broken right in front, that was all Lanancuras needed to grab the samurai Enterran by the head and throw him into Mushra braking anther rib as they hit the rocky floor.

Lanancuras started making his way towards the two off them forgetting all about Kutal and Ryuma as they both tried an asult on the side but was blown back by Lanancuras energy.

"Uh…. Got… any ideas…Mushrambo?" Mushra asked holding his side as him and Mushrambo got up again only to have the floor crack underneath them making them both fall down. Lanancuras jumped down after them, he was not going to let them get away.

"Mushra." "Mushrambo." Kutal and Ryuma called out jumping down as well.

* * *

"You won't us to what." Sago said looking at Raven as if he was insane.

"I know it is a lot to asked but with Rusephine power over time and space I think you two can pull this off.

"And what happens if we don't make it out in time." Rusephine asked looking towards Raven.

"I guess this planet is doomed then, but it is the only way." Raven said

"B…but Sago could die." Estee said tears in her eyes.

"And we don't know what to do when were their." Sago added

"Raven, Sago is right how do you expect a bunch of mortals to handle a job like this." Crystal said standing up making herself seem superior then the Enterrans.

"What was that you…." Sago said anger rising at what Crystal said.

"Crystal is right, and so is Sago." Serenity said standing up and turning to Teran. "That's why you're going with them."

"What, why me." Teran said.

"Easy, because you're the least injured. Serenity won't have to waste as mush energy on you." Crystal practically shouted.

"Ok, ok you don't have to say it like that thou." Teran said standing up. His leg was still hurting pretty bad.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this." Rusephine asked Raven.

"Isn't it obvious, you have to get Lanancuras to absorb you. Then you got fix what ever problem Mushra and those idiots did." Crystal said as if they were all idiots.

* * *

Ah I am really sorry every one this took forever to upload and the fighting took forever and I put so mush blood in it. Plus I have everyone with so many wounds that I forgot all their injures and I am quite surprise their not all dead yet. Plus Lanancuras keeps going from weak to powerful I lost were I was.

Any this did not go as I planned it but sad news everyone their should only be about one or two more chapters left with this. So its very sad that this fanfic will becoming to an end soon. I have decided not to re-write it since it would just be a waste of time. Instead I have something else planed for this. Which will all be reviled in the last chapter.

I'm on summer holidays now so no excuse for not writing. Plus I got a new computer for my birthday :D. so I am planning on finishing this and getting more of Chibi Mushra chapters up. So I'll try and get the chapters up as soon as I can.


	24. Lanancuras new Power

_**Lanancuras New power **_

_Cosemist stopped staring at the wall of rocks that was in front of her, looking around Cosemist could see their was no way around it and trying to move the rocks would just take to long. She soon found her self with her back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. _

"_You can come out Gem." Cosemist said staring into the darkness from were she was just moments ago. Soon Gem came out a wicked grin on her face but Cosemist just sat their. _

"_Well, well I never get to run into a guardian so weak." Gem smirked as she came up and sat down in front of Cosemist. _

"_What are you looking for I'm not in the mood for you." Cosemist said as she put her hand on her face." _

"_Oh, we'll you better get in the mood to tolerate me." Gem said standing up her smirk never leaving her face. _

"_We'll that's never going to happen." Cosemist said as she went to stand up but found her self sinking to the floor again. She hadn't realised just how tired she was. _

"_Oh, your words hurt me. Let me guess your still angry that I tired to steal your boyfriends energy or is it because I almost got Mushra killed." Gem laughed seeing Cosemist eyes flash with hatred. "Oh well we can't live in the past now can we." Gem said as she started walking of back into the darkness. _

"_Wait." Cosemist heard her self saying as she slowly got to her feet. _

"_don't tell me you miss me already." Gem laughed she had a sly grin on her face that Cosemist did not like one bit. _

"_what's your deal. I know how you always want celestial energy its why you took Kai's. and I bet its one of the reasons why Lanancuras turned evil." Cosemist spat staring at Gem who only laughed. _

"_Your point is girl." _

"_I'm right here, even thou I have lost a lot of energy I still have a lot more then a mortal has in their entire life cycle. What's the deal why aren't you trying to steal it." _

"_What you won't me to take your energy." Gem asked her grin never leaving her face. _

"_No!" Cosemist spat back in disgust. _

"_Then what's the problem." Gem said half of her was now covered in the shadows. _

"_What are you planning." _

"_Me plan, oh I have been planning for centuries, I'm feed up with feeding on weak energy just to live, I want one that will last me forever and not just a few years. I'm done planning Cosemist and as soon as this fight is over the celestial guardians of Shinzo shall be no more." Gem said in a voice so chilling that it made a shiver go up Cosemist back as she sank into the darkness. _

"_Dam it what are you planning Gem." Cosemist said as she sank to her knees. She never took her eyes of the darkness in front off her, even thou she would never admit it Gem had scared her just then and it took awhile for her to get up again and back the way she had came. _

* * *

_Mushra slowly opened his eyes, looking around he could see he was deep underground so deep their was lava every where and was the only source of light. Suddenly a jolt of fear crept into him as he looked around for Mushrambo. He knew if he had fallen into the lava he would be badly burned but he would still be alive, just barley thou. Mushrambo on the other hand was still mortal and if fallen in would have burned up on impact and so would have his card. Mushra could feel his heart pounding fear that Mushrambo one of the greatest warriors he had ever known was dead. _

_That's when her heard foot steps behind him, not thinking Mushra turned around hopping to see the samurai Enterran but his face meet with the end of Lanancuras fist. _

_The blow sent Mushra into a near by wall, Mushra lifted his head but didn't have time to do anything since Lanancuras hand Grabbed Mushra head and started to Crush it. Mushra bit back his scream as he struggled to get Lanancuras to let go. _

"_Look what you did, __**Look what you did**__." Lanancuras screamed as he pulled Mushra out of the wall before throwing him back into it. Mushra couldn't help but scream as he felt on the rocks go right into his back. "You and those disgusting Enterrans are all going to pay, I'll kill you __**ALL**__." Lanancuras screamed as he throw Mushra into anther pile of rocks. Mushra tried to get back up But Lanancuras foot came crashing down on his back. _

_Mushra tried not to scream in pain but he couldn't help it. He had wasted quite a bit of Energy fighting and was screaming at him self for letting the fight go on for this long, he hadn't realised just how strong Lanancuras was with all the power he had absorbed, with out that Mushra was sure he could beat him. _

_Mushra soon felt Lanancuras knee slam right into his back and could not help but let out anther scream. _

"_What's wrong Mushra, don't like the pain." Lanancuras said as he grabbed Mushra arm and held him in place with his knee so Mushra couldn't get free. "I think I should pay you back for what that Samurai did." Lanancuras said as he started to try and rip Mushra arm off. Mushra bit down so hard on his tong not to scream, he could taste blood. _

"_I'm going to make you wish you was never brought back." Lanancuras said as he pulled harder on Mushra arm making him scream in pain. Just before the arm was about to be ripped off Mushra felt Lanancuras weight suddenly leave and him letting go of his arm to. Looking around he saw Lanancuras picking himself up from were he had landed. _

"_Mushra are you ok." Mushrambo asked as he helped Mushra up of the floor. _

"_Yah thanks." Mushra said trying to get feeling back in his arm, Lanancuras was glaring dagger at the two now as he got up but was knocked back down again by a gust of wind and a blade came out of no were. _

_Turning Mushra and Mushrambo saw Rusephine, Sago and Teran fly down to meet them. " What are you three doing here." Mushrambo asked looking at the three as they landed._

"_No time to explain but can you not destroy Lanancuras for about 10 minutes." Sago quickly asked. _

"_What! if we don't beat him now we won't beat him at all." Mushra shouted at Sago. _

"_Listen don't worry we have a plan to save Enterra." Teran said as he crossed his arms. "Since someone messed up the balance in the universe again." _

"_What was that." Mushra growled. _

"_Mushra we don't have any time just don't kill Lanancuras yet ok." Sago said shutting Mushra up right away. _

"_We don't have time he's coming." Rusephine said as she hyper formed and took out her sword as Lanancuras got up and charged at them blasting a black wave of energy at the group making them scatter. _

"_what have you got planned." Mushrambo asked Sago. _

"_To tell you the truth I have no clue." Sago said as he moved his foot away from some lava before it got burned of. _

"_what." _

"_Its Ravens idea we just have no clue what were doing, have you got any idea on how to get Lanancuras to absorb me, Rusephine and Teran." Sago asked looking at Mushrambo shocked face. _

"_Kutal." Yakumo called seeing the lion Enterran who stood at the edge of what looked like a huge crater. Binka ran next to Yakumo helping Yakumo when ever she needed it. _

"_Yakumo uh who are you?" Kutal asked seeing Binka. _

"_Binka." _

"_Kutal were is Mushrambo?" Yakumo asked out of breath. _

"_He fell down their with Mushra a little while ago and Lanancuras followed them." Kutal told Yakumo. _

"_What we have to go down their and help them." Yakumo said about to run to the edge. _

"_Yakumo wait." Kutal said as he grabbed Yakumo arm. _

"_Kutal let go, I have to help them I have to help Mushra he needs me." Yakumo said desperately as she held onto the sword tighter._

"_Yakumo I wasn't going to stop you it's just to deep to jump down you won't survive the fall." Kutal said as he picked Yakumo up into his arms. _

"_thank you Kutal." _

"_Yakumo I'll be waiting right here." Binka smiled at Yakumo and Kutal. "So you to lot better win ok." and with that Kutal jumped down into the crater with Yakumo._

* * *

_Lanancuras went to grab Teran but the guardian was able to get out the way. "What's wrong Lanancuras running low on energy." Teran said as he just missed an dark energy blast from the ex guardian. _

"_yah that's really going to work." Mushra said as he jumped next to Teran. _

"_And you can do better." Teran shot back. _

"_what do you think." _

"_point taken." _

_Lanancuras was fighting Rusephine who was not doing well as the bird queen was thrown into a pile of rocks. Before she fell into the Lava Mushrambo caught her. _

"_thank you lord Mushrambo." Rusephine said as Mushrambo put her down some were safe. _

"_Keep your eyes open." Mushrambo told the bird queen. Rusephine bowed her head before she jumped to anther rock missing the energy blast from Lanancuras. _

"_Stand still you ungrateful insects." Lanancuras shouted blasting more energy at Sago who just barley dodged the attack. Landing Sago grabbed his side hissing in pain. Seeing Sago weakness Lanancuras ran over to the water Enterran and went to grab him and throw him into the laver when the ground started to shake again coursing rocks to fall from the ceiling. _

"_Look out." Teran called as a rock fell from the ceiling, dodging it but he didn't see anther rock come crashing down on him. _

"_Teran." Mushra called seeing the guardian trapped under the rocks. _

"_Rusephine this is our chance." Sago whispered to the bird queen Enterran._

"_Right." _

"_Well, well what do we have here." Lanancuras asked as he walked up to Teran trapped. _

"_Leave him alone." Sago called out running in the way of Lanancuras and Teran Rusephine was also next to Sago sword in hand. _

"_You think you can stop me?" Lanancuras laughed walking closer again. _

"_you haven't been able to stop them yet." Mushrambo called out making Lanancuras turn to him. _

"_What was that Enterran." _

"_that's right you're out of energy you wont last that much longer." Mushra said holding his arm that was still pretty sour. _

"_this coming from you, you can barley move and still can't remember even half your past." _

"_Yah we'll at least we can all still keep on fighting and as soon as Teran free from these rocks then your really going to have it." Sago said. _

"_And what can that weakling do against me." _

'_Yah what can I do.' Teran thought not seeing were this was going. _

"_A lot since Serenity healed him." Sago smirked hearing this Teran was about to complain when Rusephine kicked him with the back of her heel. _

"_What. So that pathetic guardian still has enough energy to heal you.__"__ Lanancuras laughed his eyes glowing red which Mushrambo didn't miss. __"__Well we can__'__t have all that energy go to waste now can we.__"__ Lanancuras said as he opened up his stomach and started to absorb the guardian. Seeing this Sago and Rusephine smirked as they grabbed hold of Teran as the three of them was absorbed into Lanancuras stomach._

"_now with this new energy you two are finished.__"__ Lanancuras said as he turned to face Mushra and Mushrambo. _

"_Any ideas on how long their going to take.__"__ Mushra asked Mushrambo but didn't__receive an answer since Lanancuras came charging at them both._

* * *

_As Sago slowly opened his eyes he looked around to see that he was what looked to be space. Sago could not believe what he saw, he never thought that inside Lanancuras stomach would be a whole universe. After a while Sago slowly got over the shock of what he was seeing and started to look around for Rusephine and Teran but couldn't see them any where. _

"_I guess this is going to be more trouble then I thought." Sago said to him self as he went to stand up but soon found out that that their was no floor and that he was flouting. "Just great how am I suppose to get around if I'm just flouting here." the water Enterran said as he started to try and flout to were he wanted to go but was getting anywhere, then he tried running but that only made him tired. Sago soon found the best way for him to get around was to try and swim in midair which was a lot harder then it looked. _

_After swimming throw the air Sago came up to a to what looked to be a large blue planet. 'wow their are actual planets in here to, I wonder if Enterra is this sizes.' Sago thought before carrying on and hopping he was going to right way. _

_After continuing for what felt like hours Sago still hadn't got anywhere._

* * *

_Teran slowly opened his eyes to see that he was flouting next to a large planet with a big red spot on it. _

"_great Jupiter, I was hoping to actually be closer to Enterra." Teran said spreading his wings and was about to fly of when he felt something was wrong. Turning around Teran saw that he was on his own. _

"_Where's Rusephine and Sago." Teran said aloud to himself not seeing ether of them around. Teran was about to turn around to and fly of to look for them when he felt something grab his arm. Looking down he saw that it was a vine that was starting to wrap around his arm. _

"_how annoying." Teran said as he used part of his energy to burn the vine away and any near by ones that were coming near him. _

"_so that's how Lanancuras steals the energy from others and inflicts his pain to them." Teran said as he started flying of. "Oh well might as well look for Sago and Rusephine."_

* * *

_Rusephine was having some trouble as one of the vines came and started to wrap around her arm. Using her sword the bird queen cut the vine of but anther had warped itself around her ankle. _

"_What are these cursed things." Rusephine said as she cut the vine and flew out the way before anther could take its place. _

"_I better find Sago and Teran soon." Rusephine said as she started to fly in a random direction trying to lose the vines._

* * *

"_HAHAHAHAHA." Lanancuras laughed as most of his injures started to heal but not all of them and his arm didn't grow back but the end of it had stopped bleeding and skin had grown over were the wound was. _

"_This isn't good." Mushra said Mushrambo nodded as they both braced them selves for when Lanancuras was about to attack but he didn't he just stood their. "What's wrong Lanancuras you turned chicken." Mushra started to taunt but Lanancuras just started laughing again. _

"_Do you really think I don't know what you are all up to." Lanancuras said making both Mushra and Mushrambo look at him. "You want to try and save this pathetic planet by sorting it out were the problem originated from. So you sent that water wimp to sort it and the bird queen to bring him back with her power over time." _

"_So you knew all along." Mushrambo said. _

"_Of course, did you think I was that stupid not to realize what was going on." _

"_Yah pretty much, I did think you was stupid enough to fall for it." Mushra said. _

"_Laugh all you want Mushra, but you all have made a grave mistake." Lanancuras said. "I have now absorbed Teran and with his energy I have healed most of my wounds." _

"_Yah so." Mushra said but Mushrambo put his arm in front of Mushra. _

"_We do not intend to let you out of here alive Lanancuras." Mushrambo said getting ready to fight. "If you won't Serenity you will have to go throw us first." _

"_What, What would he won't with Serenity?" Mushra asked making Lanancuras laugh again. _

"_So you figured it out, when was this Enterran?"_

"_When we told you Serenity healed Teran, you weren't interested in absorbing him before that so why would you after knowing Serenity healed him. It was obvious you wanted his energy so that you could finish us of and then absorb Serenity in her weakened state so you could get her healing powers to heal all your wounds." Mushrambo said making Mushra look between the two. _

"_You are right Enterran, its true Serenity healing energy is very powerful, I'd say she has the strongest healing energy in the entire universe." Lanancuras started to say. "When I absorb her I will truly be invincible."_

"_Not a chance I'm not letting you any where near Serenity." Mushra said as him and Mushrambo rushed towards Lanancuras. _

_Lanancuras was able to block both of the them with his one hand before throwing them into a wall. Both went crashing into it before fall the ground and rolling close to the lava._

"_That basted." Mushra said getting up._

"_Mushra calm down you have to think before you attack he's a lot more stronger now." Mushrambo said as he got up onto his knee before falling back down onto the floor again. His energy was completely spent and he didn't know how much more he could last. _

"_What tired all ready." Lanancuras said as he appeared over Mushrambo and kicked the samurai in the side before he grabbed him by the hair lifting him up. _

"_Mushrambo." Mushra called out as he got up and made a run to punch Lanancuras but the ex guardian throw the samurai Enterran at Mushra before he could reach him. Both of them fell to the floor. Lanancuras started walking slowly up to the two his smirk showing his sharp teeth. _

"_How pathetic, is this the best you got." Lanancuras said as he stepped on Mushrambo head and grabbed Mushra by the neck._

"_Let go." Mushra said trying to prey Lanancuras hand of from around his neck. _

"_I think not." Lanancuras said as he started to glow dark purple before black electricity started to electrocute Mushra and Mushrambo. Mushrambo in his weaken state couldn't hold on for very long and was soon unconsciousness. Seeing this Lanancuras smirked as he kicked the samurai onto a broken down rock that that the lava was slowly burning away. He then turned to look at Mushra still smirking as he smashed the guardian up against the wall. _

"_Because of your friends I am now going to have to get a new army of Cedrians." Lanancuras said as he let some of his dark energy out. Mushra started to cough as it surrounded him. Opening his eyes a bit he could still see Lanancuras smug look. He wanted more then anything just to kick the traitor in the face right then and their._

"_I'm going to have to start from scratch." Lanancuras continued as he pushed Mushra into the wall further. _

"_You had it coming, you broke the rules… yo…you tried to tac….tack over the universe." Mushra said as he tried to breath. The dark energy Lanancuras was letting out was suffocating him. _

"_I was tired of my life as a guardian. Always being the same, always having the same power….." Lanancuras started to say. _

"_Boo-hoo." Mushra said cutting Lanancuras of. "I'm feed up wi…with you're life story. Get over it already" _

"_What about you, are you over your life story." Lanancuras said tightening his grip. _

"_What are you talking about." Mushra breathed he could feel his mind slipping and his vision getting blurry as he tried to stay consciousness._

"_I wasn't the only guardian feed up with their life, you also sort freedom from being a guardian. Always finding you're way around the rules." Lanancuras said smirking seeing Mushra eyes go wide. "You and I are very much alike, so why don't you join me." Lanancuras said letting the last bit of dark energy flow over Mushra as he dropped the guardian to the floor._

* * *

_I'm alive, like I said on my webpage I got the next chapter up in the summer. Sorry I would have has it up sooner but I had to focus on my FMP for college and when I finished college I remembered that I promised my Nan a year ago that I would paint a landscape picture for her and I was going to Ireland so I was trying to get that finished for her. _

_I was completely lost were I was so sorry if this chapter is out of place I couldn't remember what I write before. I was trying to make up for not updating in a year also so I was trying to make it as long as I could._

_I was planning on the next chapter being the last but now I am thinking that their could be a chapter after that (this fanfic just keeps getting longer.) any way I AM REALLY SORRY I'LL TRY NOT TO LEAVE THIS FOR A YEAR ETHER AGAIN. _

_I'll try and have the next chapter up before the end of the summer. _


End file.
